Teenage Wasteland
by xoxEllexox
Summary: Kate Todd is new at her best friend Tony’s high school. She gets on with his girlfriend Ziva, and is drawn to her loner Bad Boy brother. She also hides a secret from all but Tony. While dating Ari, her world is turned upside down. Kate/Ari Tony/Ziva
1. Reunion

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Well, here's my new Kate/Ari fic. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Reunion

* * *

The first day at a new high school is always a stressful day. But for 16 year old Kate Todd, that wasn't the case. It helped that she knew someone at the school, one Tony DiNozzo, who she had grown up with until he moved to Washington two years ago. But thanks to her father's work, Kate's family got to move to Washington, which she could not be more happy about. When she had arrived at the High School that morning she was picked up and thrown over her best friends shoulder.

"Katie!" Tony had said putting her over his shoulder until she kicked him in the stomach, at which he set her down onto her two feet again.

"I hate to say it, but I've missed you" She had said with a smile. She noticed a girl standing next to Tony. "This has to be the girl who put a stop to your manwhore ways" She said, making Tony glare at her and the girl next to him chuckle.

"I am Ziva" She said with a smirk. "It is nice to finally meet the famous Kate" She said.

Kate had laughed and could tell that she and Ziva were going to get along, and quite possibly gang up on Tony.

The three Juniors were now sitting in the Cafeteria at Washington High, talking and ignoring the world around them.

"What's your next class?" Tony asked with a mouth full of chips. From next to him Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I have..." Kate said looking through her bag to find her timetable, looking for what class she had after lunch "Senior English"

"You're taking a Senior class?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"Shut up DiNozzo" She said stuffing her timetable back into her bag. When she turned back she noticed someone sitting at the back of the cafeteria reading from a book. "Tony...Who's that?" She asked nodding the direction of the person. Tony and Ziva looked behind them at the table.

"That's Ari Haswari" Tony said in a low voice, leaning in towards her "It's best you don't talk to him. I heard he murdered someone" He whispered. Ziva sighed from next to him.

"I do not think that is true Tony" She said. He looked at her.

"How would you know? He's always in his room. You never even hear him talk!" He said. Ziva rolled her eyes. Kate looked between to two confused.

"Am I missing something?" She asked.

"Ari is my brother" Ziva said.

"And he's dangerous. He's a loner, never talks to anyone. You should stay away from him" Tony said like a protective brother. Before Kate could say anything else the bell rang and everyone started going to their next classes.

"See you guys next period" Kate said putting her bag over her shoulder and walking away.

* * *

The next few days were the same. She'd sit in the cafeteria each day with Tony and Ziva, always looking at the guy sitting at the back of the room.

The day before, he looked up and their eyes had locked for a brief moment before she quickly looked away and blushed.

But today she got her lunch and walked up to his table, putting her tray down and sitting across from him.

"Hi" She said quietly. Ari looked up from the book he was reading and stared at her. "I'm Kate" She said "Well, Caitlin, but everybody calls me Kate" She said a bit nervously. Ari raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed, looked down at her tray and began playing with the food on it with her fork.

"Why are you sitting here?" An accented voice asked. Kate's head snapped and she looked at Ari. The book he was reading was closed and his hands were folded on the table in front of him.

"I don't actually know" Kate said taking a bite out of the salad in front if her. Ari just nodded and continued to look at her. She stared back at him and heard an odd whimper off to the side from Tony and him saying 'What is she doing?' to Ziva.

"What book are you reading?" Kate asked after a while. Without taking his eyes off her he pushed the book across the table to her. She smiled at him and picked it up. "Stephen King" She said "I've read a few of his books" She said passing it back.

The bell rang and Kate picked up her tray and stood, along with Ari "Bye Ari" She said.

"Goodbye Caitlin" He smirked before turning and disappearing through the crowd of students.

Kate turned around to come face to face with a worried looking Tony.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Nothing Tony. I sat at a table" Kate said rolling her eyes and walking towards the bin.

"With Ari" He said following behind her.

"Tony. I've got to get to class. We'll talk later" She said before hurrying through the crowd of students.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ziva and Tony snuck into the gym after school had finished as no after school sports were being played in there.

Tony stepped forward and put an arm around her waist, walking backwards to pull her towards the bleachers. "Alone at last" He said leaning down to kiss her.

Tony, being in the football team, was one of the most popular guys in the school. When Ziva had come to the school earlier in the year she was an outcast, no-one would talk to her because all the rumours they had heard about her and her brother. That was until Tony had seen her. He was immediately drawn to her, and did everything he could to get her. When they first started dating the cheerleaders had tried to make her miserable. But Ziva just found it funny and told Tony not to worry about it, that they were all just jealous. Soon enough she had become been welcomed by all of Tony's teammates, which to her enjoyment made all of the cheerleaders furious at her.

They snuck around after school, as they couldn't go back to either of their houses because of both of their fathers. They knew if their fathers found out that they would get in trouble, as Ziva's father wanted her to be with '_A nice Jewish boy, like Michael Rivkin, you used to be very good friends_' as Ziva's father Eli would always say. And Tony's father was no better, wanting him to be with a ditsy blond cheerleader or something ridiculous like that, or a catholic girl '_What about that girl Kate you used to always be with?_'.

Tony sat down on one of the bottom bleachers and pulled Ziva into his lap, her lips still on his.

"My Dad's away this weekend" Tony said when they broke apart, his hands running up and down her sides. "You wanna come over?" He asked.

She leaned forward and kissed him again before nodded with a smirk. Their heads suddenly snapped towards the door when they heard it beginning to open. They quickly got up and ran towards the door on the other side of the gym, trying not to be seen.

* * *

Two days later Kate was an hour late coming home from school seeing as she was hanging out with Tony for the afternoon. As soon as she closed the front door and put her bag down she was grabbed by the hair and thrown into the wall.

"Why are you late?" Her father spat at her. Kate tried to push herself up, but he kicked her arm, making her fall again.

"I was with Tony" She said holding her arm to her chest. Her father just glared at her as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch with his beer in his hand.

Kate pushed herself up with one hand and made her way up to her room and closing the door. She pulled out her cell from her pocked, wiping away a tear as she did.

It rang only once before it was answered.

"Tony" She said softly.

"_How badly did he hurt you_?"

"Bruise, on my arm" She sighed.

"_I'll see you tonight then_?"

"Thank you Tony" She whispered.

"_Anything for you Katie_"

* * *

**_Not too much Kari so far, but heaps is on the way. Trust me._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	2. A New World

**_Hey all!_**

**_Sorry for the bit of a wait, I got a bit of writers block on a bit of this chapter. So a big thanks to Pippy for helping me on that. lol._**

**_Here it is_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

A New World

* * *

Ever since they were 7 years old and living next to each other, Kate would sneak into Tony's room and he would help her when she was hurt. It was a system they had worked out when she had told Tony what her father was doing to her. He always begged her to do something to stop him, but Kate was raised to respect her elders, so she refused to say anything.

"Katie" Tony sighed as he put an ice pack on her arm.

They were sitting in his bedroom, which was painted a dark blue with movie posters all over the walls. There was a computer on a desk in the corner and a large plasma and a bookshelf of DVD's on the far wall facing the bed.

"I thought you said you were going to stop him from doing this" He said.

"He's my Dad Tony. I can't say anything" She said, lying down on the side of his bed and closing her eyes, still holding the ice pack to her arm.

Tony sighed and laid down next to her. When he opened his eyes the next morning she was gone.

* * *

Kate had gotten home just before 5am, sneaking through the house and into her room for an extra hours sleep.

She had a small bandage wrapped around her arm just under her elbow when she arrived at school later that morning, wearing a blood red polo t-shirt and blue jeans, her hair flowing down her back. She made her way to her locker and opened it. Only to find a book sitting at the front.

She looked at the book curiously as she put her bag behind it then picked it up.

_The Eyes of the Dragon_

_Stephen King_

She smiled slightly as she opened it, it was the book Ari had been reading in two days before hand in the cafeteria. She looked up from the book to find Ari leaning against the locker next to her, wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt, her eyes looking down at his muscular arms before quickly looking back up to his face.

"Thank you" She said closing her locker, the book in her other arm on top of her notepad "I haven't read this one" She smiled.

Ari nodded, pushing himself off the lockers and began to walk away. He got to the other side of her and noticed the bandage on her arm.

"What happened?" He asked. It still shocked her when he spoke, as from what she had heard the only person in the school who had heard him speak was Ziva.

"I bumped my arm last night" She said. He reached out and gently held her arm, using his other hand to unwrap the bandage. She made no moves to stop him, she was more shocked than anything else,. People walking down the halls were looking at them shocked and were whispering to each other.

"It looks quite painful" He said, inspecting the bruise, which was a deep purple colour.

"It was" She said swallowing "Not anymore"

He wrapped the bandage back around her arm, letting his hands linger for a moment before letting go.

"Enjoy the book" He said quietly as he turned, walking down the hallway.

Kate looked down at her arm before smiling to herself. She turned back around and saw Tony and Ziva coming from down the opposite end of the hallway.

* * *

While she was in History class, Tony and Ziva were talking to each other quietly as they did their work, she on the other hand was looking through the book. She got to the middle and a small piece of paper fell out.

She picked it up and turned it over, seeing a neat line of writing in the middle

'_You may keep the book, so your collection may grow'_

She smiled and put the note in the back of the book, placing it back on the table in front of her.

"What are you smiling about?" Tony asked her. She shook her head.

"Nothing"

* * *

"I'm worried" Tony said as he and Ziva sat under a tree at lunch.

"About what?" Ziva asked, her back was against his chest and her head rested against his shoulder.

"Kate" He said "She likes Ari"

"You cannot help who you like Tony, I am with you after all" She smirked, she felt him laugh. "Ari is not a bad person" She said.

"I know guys like him Ziva. I don't want him hurting her" He said angrily.

Some of Tony's football team were throwing a football around in the grassy area. Peter, one of Tony's teammates, threw the football towards them. Ziva caught it with ease and stood up, Tony standing up after her, she brushed a bit of her hair out of face before throwing the football back at Peter, effectively hitting him in the groin. Tony's teammates erupted in cheers and laughter, making the cheerleaders who were sitting on a bench staring at the boys play start snarling at her. She smirked and turned around to look up at Tony, who was grinning down at her.

"I think they like you more than me" Tony said. Ziva's hands slipped under his football jacket, which said 'DiNozzo 24' on the back, and leaned up to kiss him.

"You are their Captain Tony" She said with a chuckle when Tony's teammates began to whistle at them kissing.

"So? You're exotic" He said "And like to hurt them" He said. She smirked and turned her head, seeing Peter still on the ground.

* * *

Kate found Ari sitting behind one of the school buildings, far away from the rest of the students. There were trees and grass around him and he was sitting against the wall reading a book. She walked over quietly and sat down next to him.

"Hey" She said quietly. He closed the book he was reading and put it on the grass next to him, turning slightly to face her.

"Hello" He said.

She crossed her legs Indian style and put her books on top of her legs before turning her head to look at him.

"Thanks for the book" She said "But really, you shoul-"

"Caitlin, it is fine" He cut her off, making her smile at the use of her full name "I no longer need it"

She smiled at him slightly and looked down for a moment before looking back up at him, her hair falling over her face. She felt his fingers lightly brush her cheek as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You are quite something, Caitlin" He murmured, dropping his hand and resting it on the ground.

"I don't understand why people think you're bad" She said.

He shrugged "I do not care" He said "I prefer it" He said.

Kate went quite for a while and Ari smirked at her. She looked up at him and found him barely an inch away from her face. Her breathing hitched in her throat and they leaned towards each other. They were millimetres apart when the bell rang loudly, making Kate jump up.

"I have to go" She said quickly before disappearing around the corner.

Ari chuckled before pushing himself up and making his way slowly to class.

* * *

That afternoon Kate was walking through the school car park on her way home when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned around and saw Ari leaning against a red motorcycle with a smirk on his face.

She made her way over to him and he extended the helmet in his hand to her. She took it cautiously and looked up at him.

"I will take you home" He said quietly "I would like to talk to you"

She nodded and cautiously joined him on the bike, holding onto his stomach tightly and closing her eyes, not even seeing Tony glare at them from across the lot.

* * *

They had gotten to Kate's house quickly. Kate was glad that her father didn't get home on Fridays until 6pm. She lead Ari into her house awkwardly, putting her bag on the ground next to the floor, and showing him into the living room.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" She asked after they both sat down on the couch.

Instead of saying anything, he pulled on her un-bruised arm slightly to bring her closer before kissing her. He pulled away a few seconds later and smirked at her shocked face.

"I uh…" She said quietly. He continued to smirk at her and she got the overwhelming urge to wipe the smirk off his face.

Ari looked around the room for a moment and noticed some photos on the mantel "You have brothers?"

"Yeah. Three. And I have a sister. They've all moved out now…It's just my Dad and I" She said taking a deep breath. Ari's head cocked to the side.

"What about your mother?" He asked.

"She died when I was born" She said softly.

Ari's put his hand hesitantly on her arm and squeezed gently "My mother is in Gaza, I have not seen her in three years" He said "Ziva has not seen her mother in a year either, she is back in Israel with our sister Tali"

"Ziva is your half sister?" Kate asked. Ari nodded and Kate looked at the clock quickly "You should probably go" She said standing up. He nodded and stood up with her. He looked down at her and she played with the bandage on her arm absentmindedly.

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand lightly before turning and walking towards the door. She heard his motorcycle start and fade as he sped off and sat back down on the couch.

She had been watching TV for 20 minutes before her father walked in the door. He put down his suit case and walked into the living room, kissing Kate on the top of the head.

"Hey Sweetie" He said "How was your day?"

Kate liked her father when he got home from work. It was the only time she saw him sober.

"It was good" She said "I'm glad it's Friday though"

Her father nodded and when into the kitchen, emerging a minute later with a beer in his hand. Kate sighed and got up, walking up to her room and closed the door.

* * *

**_Just so everyone knows, this fic isn't about Kate and Ari actually getting together, the actual plotline is coming later in the fic :P_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	3. Deep Down

**_Hey all!_**

**_This chapter didn't want to stop, so It's almost 3000 words. Enjoy._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Deep Down

* * *

The next week on Monday, there were announcements about the dance that would be held in the gym on the Friday night.

At lunch Kate walked around the back of the school building and found Ari in the same spot she found him the week beforehand and sat down next to him.

"You kissed me last week" Kate said after a long silence. Ari turned to her slightly and smirked.

"Yes. I did" He said.

"Why?" She asked confused.

Ari reached towards her and ran a hand through her hair and leaned forward and kissing her again. She got over the shock of what he was doing quickly and cautiously put her hands on his shoulders, his hands going to her waist and pulling her closer to him before deepening the kiss.

They didn't realize when a small head looked around the corner and gasped.

The kid quickly ran through the crowd of students that were walking and sitting around outside and ran up to Tony, who was talking to Ziva as they sat at an outside table.

"Colin, what's up kid?" Tony asked looking up. Colin was a little freshman, small with blond hair, who worshiped Tony and did whatever Tony asked him to do.

"Your friend Kate! She was around the back of the school and the guy who murdered someone was kissing her!" Colin said urgently.

Tony's face turned murderous and he stood "Where?" He asked. Colin's eyes widened at the angry voice Tony used.

"Back of the school. Near where the really old trees are"

Tony ran off quickly, Ziva sighing and going after him. Tony turned the few corners and saw Ari leaning slightly over Kate as she leaned against the wall, his lips pressed to hers. Tony stormed over and yanked the back of Ari's shirt so he stood in front of him, only then Tony realized that Ari was a bit taller than him and looking less than impressed. Tony then swung his fist at Ari, who caught it in his hand before it hit him. He rose an eyebrow at Tony 's fist in his hand then dropped it before crossing his arms. By this time Kate was standing, so she walked over to Tony, who was ready to try and punch Ari again and pushed him away so Ari and Ziva couldn't hear them.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?" Kate hissed. Tony knew Kate was in her pissed mode. Whenever she was she would call him DiNozzo.

"I don't want you near him Kate" Tony said angrily.

Kate rolled her eyes "You can't tell me what to do" She said.

Tony took a deep breath, getting angrier "I don't want him to hurt you" He said.

"Tony, you're overreacting" She said starting to walk away from him. He quickly grabbed her un-injured arm and tried to pull her back.

She froze, her heart began to race, she began to breathe quickly and things flashed in front of her eyes. Tony quickly let go of her when he realized what was wrong.

"Katie!-" Before he could say anything else Kate turned and ran. She ran until she was on the other side of the building and collapsed against the wall, holding the arm to her chest and trying to get the images of her father out of her head.

* * *

Tony quickly walked over to Ziva, who was standing next to Ari and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm an idiot" He said angrily.

"What has happened Tony?" Ziva asked, confused.

"I shouldn't have done that" He said to himself, pacing. His cell phone rang in his pocket and he quickly looked at the text message on the screen.

'_I'm fine Tony'_

Tony shoved his phone into his pocket and walked towards Ari.

"You go near her again. I will kill you" Tony said angrily before he went off to find Kate.

Ari bent down and picked up Kate's books, holding them in his hand and turned to his sister.

"You care for her" Ziva said looking up at him.

Ari took a breath "Yes. I do not know why"

The side of Ziva's mouth twitched up for a moment before frowning again "I think you should listen to Tony. He does not want Kate hurt" She said. Ari gave her a look and she sighed "Ari, I know what you are capable of, and I know that what happened to you last year is somewhat a cause of that. Maybe it is best that you...stay away" She said.

"What happened last year has nothing to do with Caitlin" He said angrily.

Ziva crossed her arms "I know Ari. But for her safety, you should stay away or just be careful with her"

Ari nodded and walked away, Kate's books still in his hand as he tried to get the reminders of his last year in Israel out of his head.

* * *

Later that afternoon between classes Kate found Ari putting books into his locker. He noticed her coming and pulled her books out of his locker and handed them to her.

"Thank you" She said with a small smile. He closed the locker door and leaned against it, looking at her with a frown.

"My sister and Tony do not want me near you" He said. Kate scowled.

"Tony's just overprotective" She said, ignoring the looks people were giving them as they walked past.

Ari nodded as the bell for the next class rang. He smirked at her as he began to walk away, barely a meter away from her when she stepped in front of him.

"There's a dance this Friday" She said with a nervous smile.

Ari chuckled "I do not go to dances" He said.

Kate shook her head "I guessed that, I thought maybe we could do something else after it"'

He began to walk backwards away from her "Maybe" He smirked.

* * *

Ari stayed away from Kate for the rest of the week, usually reading behind the school as Kate sat with Tony and Ziva. Tony was getting worried about how well Kate and Ziva were getting along, especially when Kate started telling Ziva stories about him when he was younger.

Now, Kate was standing in Ziva's bedroom as they got ready for the school dance.

"I don't know" Kate said looking down at the black dress Ziva had picked out for her. It hugged her body down to just above her knees and had small spaghetti straps over her shoulders. Her hair was slightly curled thanks to Ziva and she had black heals on.

Ziva stepped out of her closet and shook her head "It looks very nice on you Kate. I am sure that all the boys are going to...drool, yes?"

Kate smoothed down the front of the dress and blushed slightly "I don't think so. It doesn't look that good on me" She said.

Ziva rolled her eyes as she stepped more into the room and picked up the shoes she was going to be wearing off the floor. She had on a dark blue halter neck dress that hung loosely from the waist to her knees and her hair was hanging around her shoulders, straightened by Kate.

"It does Kate. Now, Tony will be here now" Ziva said as she and Kate walked out of her room. They were walking down the long hallway to the staircase when a door opened in front of them.

Ari walked out of what Kate guessed was his bedroom, clad in a black t-shirt and grey track suit pants, and stopped in his tracks.

Ziva smirked at Kate and walked past her and down the staircase, leaving Kate and Ari standing alone.

Ari swallowed thickly as his eyes looked her up and down slowly. Kate blushed.

"You haven't talked to me in a week" Kate stated.

Ari's eyes snapped to hers "I know"

She frowned "Why?"

Ari walked up to her and looked down at her "You look beautiful" He said quietly before walking past her and disappearing into the bathroom.

Kate took a deep breath then sighed and walked down the stairs, running straight into Tony and Ziva at the front door. Tony had a dark green dress shirt on and black dress pants, Kate laughed.

"I haven't seen you this dressed up since we had to go to your Aunt's wedding" Kate said. Tony whistled at her.

"Not too bad yourself Katie" He said. "We should head out, it starts in 10 minutes"

* * *

An hour into the dance Kate was still sitting off to the side watching as everyone else danced. Tony and Ziva were in the middle of the dance floor in the gym as an upbeat song played out of the DJ's speakers, Ziva's back was pressed against Tony's front and his hands were on her hips while her hands were on top of his.

Peter was suddenly sitting next to her with a kind s.

"Hey, what're you doing sitting here on your own?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Don't feel like dancing" She said. Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her up as a slow song came on.

"Come on" He said at her questioned look "Just one dance"

"Alright" She smiled. As they walked onto the dance floor Kate looked at him. Peter was a bit shorter than Tony, blond haired, wearing jeans and a white polo shirt and not that bad looking.

Tony looked over Ziva's head as they swayed to the song, she felt his head move and looked in the same direction.

"Why can't she have a crush on Peter, at least he's better than your brother" He said. Ziva stepped back from him.

"Ari is not a bad person Tony. Why can you not understand that?" She said.

"He is a bad person Zi! I know guys like him, and he's a murderer" He spat. Ziva turned around and walked through everyone and out of the gym. Tony running after her.

Kate on the other hand didn't notice when Tony and Ziva ran out, instead, she was trying to stop Peter from feeling her up.

"Peter stop" She said angrily as she removed his hands from her butt.

"Come on" Peter said putting his hands on her lower back "Have a little fun"

Kate took his hands off her and walked away in disgust. She walked to where her bag was sitting with Ziva's and took out her phone. She noticed a message.

'_I am outside' _

She didn't recognise the number, but decided to see who it was. She rang the number back.

"_Caitlin" _Came the familiar voice. She smiled.

"How did you get my number?" She asked.

She could hear the slight chuckled he made through the phone, it made her smile even more. _'Come outside' _Was all he said before she heard the dial tone.

She put her cell back in her bag and walked outside slowly, as soon as she walked out the front doors of the school she saw Ari leaning against his red motorcycle.

"I thought you hated dances" Kate smiled walking up to him. He smirked at her.

"I am not at the dance. I am here, to see you" He said.

Kate's eyebrows knitted together "Why?"

"You look exquisite" He said standing in front of her. She reached over and put her bag on the seat of the motorcycle. When she leaned back, Ari leaned down and captured her lips with his.

She felt him smile into the kiss when her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his arms going around her waist and resting on her lower back. When he deepened the kiss, her hands went up and tangled in his hair and pulled him closer to her. They broke apart from each other and he rested his forehead against hers, she looked up into his eyes and gave him a questioned look.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"What is what?" He asked, standing up straight, his hands still resting on her back.

"What we're doing. You and me"

"Well" He said slowly "There is something about you Caitlin, I am not sure of what it is, but I cannot seem to stay away from you" He smirked.

Kate smiled slightly and shook her head, she then felt a hand on her shoulder that wasn't Ari's and saw him glare at someone over her head. She let go of Ari and turned around.

"Hey!" Peter said to Ari "Get your hands off her, she's with me" He said.

Ari raised an eyebrow at Kate and she saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Peter, I thought I told you to get away from me" Kate said crossing her arms. Peter tried to pull her away and she hit his hand away from her.

"You shouldn't hang around this guy. Do you know the things I've heard he's done?" Peter said. Ari crossed his arms and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Peter, just go" Kate said angrily.

"Fine. It's your funeral"

Peter walked back to the school with a pissed off look on his face. Walking down the halls he saw Tony and Ziva kissing against a locker, he went over and tapped Tony's shoulder.

"Thought you should know that Kate's outside all over that brother of hers" He said nodding towards Ziva. She grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it in warning as Peter walked off.

"I'm going to kill him" Tony snarled.

"Leave them" Ziva said pulling Tony closer to her, his face was still angry so she smiled up at him and hooked her fingers in his belt loops. Tony grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. "You have a one-lined mind Tony" She said.

"One track" He said before kissing her again. "So" He said when she leaned back from him "Am I staying at your place tonight?"

"Yes. And so is Kate" She said beginning to walk back towards the gym, glad that he was no longer thinking about Ari and Kate.

* * *

Later that night Kate walked up the staircase at Ziva's house, well, she would call it a mansion, when the same door that opened earlier that night swung open. Kate smiled at Ari as he leaned against the doorframe.

"It has been quite a night" He said. She walked over to him.

"It has" She said. "I fell asleep a while ago, and when I woke up I'm guessing Tony and Ziva are in her room" She said "I came up here for the bathroom" She chuckled.

Ari opened his door more and Kate smiled slightly and walked in, him closing the door behind her.

She looked around his room and was surprised by the things she saw. On the far end of the room there was a flat screen TV propped up on the wall, the walls were a dark blue colour and the carpet was cream, there was also two large bookcases lining the wall on either side of the TV. His bed, which had black sheets, was in front of the large windows, there was also a couch in front of the TV.

"Nice room" She said. Ari shrugged and sat down on the couch he nodded his head to another door that was between one of the bookcases and the next wall.

"There is a bathroom through that door" He said. She gave a half smile at him and disappeared into the room.

Ari leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and put his chin on his hands. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Ziva was right, that he should stay away from Kate. He wished that the rumours that were circling the school weren't true.

She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and sat down next to him. She was wearing black soccer shorts and a light blue tank top, she was glad to have gotten out of the dress and heals.

As soon as she sat down next to him, he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and one of her hands went to his chest and rested there, his hands went to her back and into her hair as he deepened the kiss.

When they parted she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. That's how they both fell asleep.

* * *

**_Ok, so, the story still hasn't got into the main storyline yet, this is still the lovely build up._**

**_Review if you want more!_**

**_Oh, can anyone guess where I'm getting the chapter names from? (Pippy, Joey, you know, so don't answer! lol)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	4. Smile Time

**_Aww, none of you got the chapter names!!_**

**_Well, here's the new chapter. _**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Smile Time

* * *

The first thing Kate was aware of when she woke up was that she was using something very warn as a pillow. She opened her eyes to find herself wrapped comfortably around a sleeping Ari on a couch. She smiled and put her head back on his chest, making him stir from his peaceful sleep.

"Good morning" He mumbled as she looked up at him.

"Morning" She mumbled back settling her head on his shoulder, her breathing soft on his neck.

His fingers lightly traced the skin that was showing between her tank top and shorts, he didn't notice the large, fading light brown bruise that was there.

"What time is it?" She asked after a while. Ari turned his head to look at the alarm clock next to his bed a few meters away.

"It is 9am" He said. She pushed herself up slightly and smiled at him.

"We fell asleep" She stated. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, we did"

Kate got up more and stretched her back and rubbed her eyes "Good sleep" She smiled at him.

He stood and walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, rubbing the sleep from his face with his palms for a moment. Kate stood a few feet in front of him stretching her neck.

"DiNozzo's not going to be happy when I walk out of here" She said. He reached forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrist gently and pulled her closer to him.

"Then do not walk out" He said cocking his head to the side with the smirk that she's becoming accustom to across his face.

She smirked back at him and leaned down to kiss him, quickly breaking away when she yawned. She blushed.

"Sorry" She said "I'm still a bit tired" She said. Ari moved slightly and pulled down the covers of his bed.

"You can sleep here if you would like" He said. She smiled and crawled onto the bed and sat against the pillows. He stood and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Kate smiled and laid down in the bed, pulling the red sheets up to her shoulders. She quickly fell back asleep with the scent of him wrapped around her.

Five minutes later Ari walked out of the bathroom and looked at Kate for a moment in the middle of the bed. He frowned slightly before silently opening the door and stepping out.

He took a few steps down the hallway before he was pushed against the wall by a pissed off Tony.

"Where is she?" He said angrily. Ari wasn't even fazed, so he pushed himself off the wall and continued down the hallway.

"Caitlin is sleeping. I suggest you let her rest" Ari said over his shoulder.

Tony stared daggers into his back until he was out of site. He turned back around and went into Ziva's room.

He found her asleep on her stomach in the middle of her large bed, the blankets covering from her lower back down. He got onto the bed and crawled up, kissing all the way up her back, then brushing her curly hair out of her face.

"Morning" He whispered in her ear. Ziva's eyes fluttered open and she rolled onto her back, pulling Tony's head down to hers.

"Good morning" She said, flipping them so she was settling on top of him before he could blink.

Tony's hands went to her bare hips and ran up her sides until they reached her hands.

"I like it when you're like this" Tony grinned kissing her hands. Ziva chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Naked, yes?" She said "Well. If you enjoy it so much, maybe your team would too. You do seem to like to share everything with them" She smirked.

Tony's eyes darkened and he flipped them "They better not see you like this" He said "And I don't share _everything_ with them"

Ziva let out a laugh "So that is how they know about my tattoo?" she said leaning down to kiss him before getting out of the bed and putting her sports bra and shorts on.

"I am going to the training room" She said as he sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to pull her towards him. "You are welcome to join me"

Tony flopped backwards onto the bed and groaned, making her chuckle. She grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him up.

"Come on Tony" She said taking his hand and pulling him out of the room and to the basement, where her father had set up and large gym/training room. Tony happily followed her, all the way attempting to pull her back to her bedroom.

15 minutes later, Ari walked back into his room and found Kate sitting up in the bed smiling tiredly at him.

"Tony is not pleased you are in here" He said walking over on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Too bad for him" She said lying back down and putting a hand behind her head so she could look at him.

He leaned back slightly, putting one hand on the other side of her body before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her arms wound around his shoulders and pulled him slightly so he wasn't bending awkwardly. His lips left hers and trailed to her neck, her hands coming up to tangle in his inch long black hair as he began to give her a hickey that he _knew_ Tony would see.

When he was satisfied with that, he leaned back up and kissed her again, shifting them so they were lying more comfortably on the bed.

After a few minutes there was a loud banging on the door and an angry voice.

"Katie, I swear, if you're naked in there I'll kill you" Tony yelled through the door. Kate quickly got out of the bed, leaving Ari sitting there with his hair slightly mussed.

She went to the door and opened the door before stepping out and closing it, coming face to face with Tony.

"What DiNozzo?" She said angrily. Tony glared at her as he took in her appearance, her hair was mussed, her lips were swollen, her clothes were slightly wrinkled and he could see the hickey on her neck.

"You're gonna get yourself hurt" Tony said angrily as they walked down the hallway, Kate walking quickly in front of him. She snapped around and stared up at him angrily.

"I get _hurt _whenever I'm home Tony. Ari isn't going to hurt me" She said quietly.

"He'll probably force you into doing something you don't want and you'll end up pregnant" He said angrily.

"Tony, he won't force me into anything I don't want. And if he does I'll do what I did to you that time" She said raising her eye brow. Tony crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"You don't know him Katie. Stay away from him. For me" He said before walking down the hallway and into Ziva's room.

She sighed and turned around, seeing Ari leaning against the doorframe of his room. He walked up to her and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly. Ari smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers firmly and pressing her against the wall gently.

"Are you sure?" He murmured, his hand buried in her hair. She looked up into his eyes and shook her head slightly.

"I...no" She said quietly "Dammit" She said with a chuckle. He kissed her forehead before taking her downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Half way through the week on the Wednesday, Kate was sitting at one of the picnic tables at the school with half the football team and their girlfriends and friends. Tony had suggested a large game of Truth or Dare, two of Tony's teammates already going up to one of the teachers and proclaiming their love for him.

Christopher Pacci was sitting on the edge of the table, his girlfriend Paula Cassidy leaning against him with her arms crossed.

"Tony. Truth or Dare" She said.

Tony thought for a moment "Truth" He said "I should take a break from the dares" He said with a grin.

"Tell us about your first kiss" She said.

Kate blushed hotly and covered her face with her hand while Tony grinned at her.

"I was 11, she was 10. She gave me a kick in my jewels for my efforts" He said wincing at the memory. Kate was still blushing from next to him when she mumbled:

"You deserved it DiNozzo"

* * *

"Tony" Kate whispered into her cell later that night.

"_Katie, you ok?"_

"I'm not coming to school tomorrow" She said.

"_How bad is it?" _He asked.

"Don't worry Tony. I'll be there on Friday" She said quickly before hanging up.

She threw her phone down onto her bed and walked into her small en-suite. She looked in the mirror and inspected her now dark purple bruise on her cheek and the hand print that was forming around her wrist. She sighed and went over to her bed and laid down, hugging her pillow close to her and willing herself not to cry.

* * *

The next day, with the help of some makeup, Kate was back at school without anyone but Tony suspecting a thing. At lunch, she walked around the back of the school and found Ari sitting against the wall reading another new book.

He heard her coming and put the book on the ground beside him "You were not here yesterday" He stated.

She sat down next to him so their shoulders were pressed together "I wasn't feeling well, I spent the day in bed"

Ari nodded and looked at her for a moment, he could tell that it wasn't the whole truth but he let it go, instead leaning towards her and kissing her forehead. She smiled slightly and tucked some of her hair behind her ear before looking up at him.

"I would like to show you something this afternoon" Ari said quietly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A place I go to get away from my father"

* * *

Kate shakily got of Ari's motorcycle later that afternoon and took of the helmet "I will never get used to that" She said as Ari smirked down at her. She looked around.

"This place is beautiful!" She said walking towards the lake in front of her. There was a small amount of grass surrounding it and many trees, hiding it from the dirt road they had arrived from.

"It is a very good place to come and think" Ari said coming up behind her and putting his hands on her hips lightly.

"How did you find this place?" She asked turning around to face him, his hands still resting at her waist.

"I was riding one night after a particularly angry fight with my father, and stumbled across here" He said.

Kate brought a hand up so it rested behind his neck and pulled his head down to hers so their foreheads were pressed together.

"Thank you for bringing me here" She said softly. He smirked slightly and put his hand lightly on her cheek, brushing her cheek bone with his thumb. He noticed her skin was slightly discoloured and brushed her cheek again, uncovering more of the bruise.

"Caitlin, what happened?" He asked.

Kate's hand went up to her cheek and she took a breath "I tripped yesterday and hit my cheek on something" She said with a fake smile. Ari touched the bruise lightly and took his hand away quickly when she flinched.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly, making her smile softly and turn her head to kiss him. They stayed like that for Kate didn't know how long before Ari pulled her to lay down on the grass next to him. He put his head on his hand and looked down at her.

She took a breath and looked at him "Are we dating?" She asked.

Ari thought for a moment "I do not think this classifies as dating" He said, and when he saw her face fall slightly he brushed some hair out of her face "I would classify it as a relationship of sorts"

She smiled at him and her eyes flashed to his watch "You should probably take me home"

He nodded and stood, offering his hand to her and helped her up, putting an arm around her waist and pressing his lips to hers before she could take a breath.

When he handed the helmet to her he smirked at her when he saw her trying to catch her breath. She walked over and poked him in the ribs before getting on the back of the bike.

* * *

**_With this chapter name, can you guess the what show the episode titles are from?_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	5. I Fall To Pieces

**_Hey all!_**

**_People finally got the chapter names! Well, if you know the show, the last chapter name would have been obvious (I mean, he turns into a puppet. It's a hard episode to forget. lol)_**

**_Anyway, on with the chapter!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

I Fall To Pieces

* * *

Tony and Ziva were walking to school, like they did every morning when he turned to her and wrapped both his arms around her slender waist.

"Have I told you yet that you look beautiful today?" He said looking down at the black slightly low cut black shirt she had on, cargo pants and boots.

The side of her mouth twitched up and she ran her hands up his arms "No you have not. Toda"

Tony grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her, but she put her finger to his lips and smirked "If you do that, we will be late for school" She said.

Tony kissed her finger before she dropped it, took his hand and started to pull him down the street.

* * *

At lunch Kate went behind the school in search for Ari and found the place deserted. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she turned around.

A minute later she walked up to the picnic table where Ziva was sitting talking with Pacci.

"Ziva...Is Ari here today?" She asked. Ziva frowned and shook her head.

"He is at home. He received some news and...he did not want to see anyone" She said quietly. Kate sat down next to her.

"What happened?" She asked. Pacci smiled at the two and excused himself, knowing they needed privacy and walked away to find Paula.

"Over the weekend his mother died" Ziva said with a frown. Kate's hand covered her mouth and she quickly stood "Where are you going?" Ziva asked.

"I should see if he's alright" She said. Ziva stood up and Kate expected her to say to stay.

"Alright. I will tell our teachers you are ill" Ziva smiled slightly. Kate took a breath and nodded.

"Thank you" She said before quickly walking towards the front of the school.

* * *

Half an hour later Kate was knocking on Ari's bedroom door softly "Ari?" She called quietly. There was no answer, so she opened the door slightly and walked into the room.

She found Ari lying in the middle of his bed, his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face.

"Hey" She murmured walking over and sitting on the side of the bed "Are you alright?"

"I am fine" He said sharply, not taking his eyes off the roof.

"No, you're not" Kate said. Ari's eyes snapped to hers angrily and she sighed "I can see it in your eyes"

Ari stood quickly and glared at her "I am fine Caitlin" He said angrily. She heard the slight waver in his voice and stood up, walking around the bed to wrap her arms around his stomach. One of his hands buried itself in her hair and held her to his chest with the other arm wrapped around her waist. His put his forehead against the top of her head and took a deep breath.

"It was a suicide bomber" He said in barely a whisper, the anguish in his voice bringing tears to her eyes. _"_It was early on Saturday morning. He walked in while she was in the clinic"

Kate ran her hands up and down his back "Shh" She said softly "You should get some sleep"

He swallowed "Stay with me" He whispered "Please"

Kate took a deep breath before pulling away from him with a soft smile and a nod. She pulled him towards his bed, sitting herself against the pillows and headboard and guided him to lay down with her, using her lap as a pillow.

She ran her fingers across his cheek as she got him to sleep, her other hand wiped away a stray tear on her face. She shifted down slightly so she was more comfortable in the pillows, Ari's head coming up to rest on her stomach.

That's how Ziva found them later that afternoon.

* * *

When Kate woke up, she found that she was lying against Ari's chest rather than the pillows. She looked confusedly up and him and noticed him looking down at her, his eyes slightly red and she could tell he had been awake for a while.

"You should eat" Kate said quietly, her voice slightly croaky from the sleep. Ari grunted slightly and sat up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. Kate sat up behind him and rubbed her hands across his shoulder blades. "You have to Ari, come on" She said getting to her knees, ready to get off the bed and pull him up, but instead he put an arm around her waist and pushing her down into the bed, pressing his lips to hers and shifting so he was on top of her, his hands holding her hips tightly. Kate's hands came up to his shoulders and pushed him off her softly.

"Ari stop" Kate murmured.

Ari's head fell to her shoulder "I am sorry" He whispered "I did not mean-"

She ran her hand down his back "It's ok. Come on, you should get something to eat"

He nodded and let Kate pull him to his feet so she stood in front of him. He looked down at her.

"I miss my mother" He said. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"I know" She said, pulling his hand slightly to let him follow her "Come on"

* * *

Tony and Ziva were sitting in the kitchen, their school books spread across the marble kitchen island as they sat on stools and did their homework. Although, Ziva was the only one doing any work.

"Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I want to take ya through Bermuda, Bahama...come on..." Tony stoped singing when Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. "Kokomo" He said to her.

"What is a Kokomo?" She asked him confusedly.

Before Tony could explain, the large doors to the kitchen opened and Kate walked in with Ari right behind her. Tony glared at the two before feeling Ziva's small hand squeeze his arm.

Ari walked around Kate, ignoring anyone else in the room and went over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. When he did, he walked back to Kate and held the bottle up to show her he had it, she nodded with a small smile. He walked out of the room without a word.

"How is he?" Ziva asked Kate.

"He's not saying much" She shrugged before walking out the door.

She found Ari in the living room that was easily the size of her entire house, him sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the white couches in the middle of the room. She walked over to him and sat on the couch so her knee was next to his head.

Ari put his drink bottle down on the floor next to him before he took a deep breath "Last year, when we lived in Israel, my father introduced me to a girl named Marta. He told me to date her, and I did as he wished. I did not love her, but we were in a relationship for many months. That was until my father informed me that my first mission for Mossad would be to kill her" He said "She and her family were Hamas"

Kate stayed quiet, not knowing what she could say to him, so she slipped down so she was sitting on the floor next to him.

"That is why" He continued "My father and I do not get along. He sent me to kill all four members of her family, including Marta. Her brother was only three years old" He said quietly.

Kate put a hand on his knee as he put his head against hers tiredly "My mother hated what my Father had done to me. Put me through training, put me into Mossad. She refused to speak to him. That is why I barely saw her"

"I'm sorry" Kate said softly "It's...for everything"

Ari nodded and straightened up before standing, pulling her hand up with him and pulling her to sit with him on the couch. She pushed him gently so he would lie slightly, and she put her head between his shoulder and neck.

His fingers stroked her cheek softly and he sighed "I do not like the fact the rumours are true"

Her hand fisted in the material of his black shirt and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

From the doorway across the room Tony huffed "They like each other" He said crossing his arms.

From in front of him Ziva turned around and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "It is about time you have realized"

"I know he's going to do something to her" Tony said quietly before walking out of the room and to the large staircase.

Ziva sighed as she watched her brother talk to Kate quietly. She was glad that Ari was talking to someone, she had never had a conversion with him before, he was always reading or with their father, until what had happened last year. She was slightly worried about Kate, Ari had the tendency to occasionally have nightmares about what happened and lash out if he was woken during one. But Ziva knew Ari would not do that to Kate, he seemed to have fewer nightmares since he had met Kate.

She watched with a small smile as Ari kissed Kate's temple as she whispered things to him. Ziva turned around and made her way through the house to her bedroom, where she found Tony sitting on her bed.

She walked over to stand in front of him and crossed her arms.

"You should not be angry about this" She said. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer so she was standing between his legs.

"She's like my sister Zi. I don't want to see her be hurt" He said. "They can't have fallen for each other that quickly"

"We did" Ziva pointed out.

"But you made me prove to you that I was serious" He said. She put his arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him. He pulled her down to lie on her bed with him. She smirked and leaned down to kiss him, straddling his stomach as she did.

* * *

"It's alright to cry" Kate murmured into the silence a while later. Ari made a slight scoffing noise and shook his head.

"I do not cry" He murmured back into her hair.

"I know" She said lifting her head "but you could if you wanted to" She said.

He looked up at her and studied her face for a long moment, making her blush slightly "What?" She asked quietly.

"I think I am falling in love with you" He said seriously. The side of her mouth twitched up and she ran a hand through his black hair.

"I think I am too" She said. He shifted them both so her back was against the back of the couch and her front was against his, their heads on the arm of the chair as his arm went around her waist.

"Tell me about your mother" She whispered.

He brushed some fallen hair out of her face and took a deep breath "My Mother was an extraordinary woman..."

* * *

A noise from downstairs woke Ziva up, making her shoot into a sitting position and try to hear more clearly. She knew it wasn't Ari or Kate, it was someone else. Her movement made Tony wake up, him grinning as he looked at her bare chest. He looked up at her face when he realized she was completely silent and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"My Father is home" She said getting out of the bed and throwing him his clothes. He jumped out of the bed quickly "Go into my bathroom" She said. He nodded and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Ziva quickly grabbed her gold silk dressing gown and put it on just as there was a knock on her door.

Her door was opened slightly and her Father walked in.

"Shalom Papa" She said walking over and sitting on her bed. "Why are you home?"

Eli walked further in the room, dressed in a black suit and his briefcase was still in his hand "I came to check on Ari, but it seems he is not home. His motorcycle is gone" He said "I flew here as soon as Hasmia's funeral was over. I am returning to Israel later tonight for a few weeks"

Ziva stood up "Ari is not going to be happy when he finds out he has missed his mother's funeral" She said angrily.

"He will be fine" Eli said "Do you know where he is?"

"The last time I recall he was downstairs" She said with a shrug. Eli nodded.

"I am going to be at the Embassy until my flight. I will ring you when I arrive in Israel" He said kissing her on the forehead. "Shalom"

"Shalom" She said with a frown.

Once she heard the front door close she called to Tony, who walked out of the bathroom with his boxers on and a lump forming on his head. She raised an eyebrow.

"I tripped" He said with a shrug "Your bathroom mat hates me"

* * *

Kate and Ari got off his motorcycle and put their helmets next to the bike. She looked over at the lake and then at the sky, the sun slowly setting in the distance. She turned around to face Ari.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I do not want to see my Father" He said sitting down on the grass. He then laid down with his hands behind his head and looked up at her as she laid down too. She put her head between his neck and shoulder and before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

"Ari. Wake up" Kate said urgently as she shook his arm, which was wrapped around her waist. Ari moaned slightly as he woke and tried to look at her, but was only met by darkness.

"What is the time?" He asked sitting up.

"3 in the morning" She said standing up "My Dad will kill me" She said.

"Calm down Caitlin" Ari said putting his hand on her cheek as he stood "I will take you home, do not worry"

It had taken half an hour to get to her house, and when they got there she jumped off the bike and handed him the helmet. He took off his own and pulled her to him and kissed her slowly.

"Thank you for what you have done for me" He whispered kissing her again. She smiled slightly.

"It's fine" She whispered back "Call me if you need anything"

He nodded and put his helmet back on before speeding away, her running into her house at the same time.

She tiptoed past the living room when she got inside, hoping her father was passed out on the couch like he normally was.

Unfortunately he wasn't. Her father's hand wrapped around her throat and she was shoved against the front door.

"Where've you been?" He slurred. Kate's hands were trying to take his off her throat as she struggled to breath. He let her go and she held her neck with her hands.

"I was with one of my friends. Their mother just died" She said. He punched her in the stomach and made her fall to the ground.

"You made your mother die, does your friend know that?" He yelled drunkenly as he kicked her before walking back to the couch. A moment later she heard his loud snores echo through the house and she pushed herself up, holding her stomach and pulling herself up to her bedroom.

* * *

**_I have had the song Kokomo stuck in my head for weeks. Blame How I Met Your Mother for that :P_**

**_p.s. I have a new fic up called 'Every Moment Counts' It's Kate/Ari, obviously, and it's the prequal to x-x-xpippyx-x-x's fic 'Let The Truth Sting' Read 'em both if you haven't already!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Oh, there have been very subtle hints of the main storyline in the past three chapters. lol. _**

**_xoxElle_**


	6. Tomorrow

**_Hey all!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Tomorrow

* * *

"I love Fridays" Kate said quietly as she sat with her back against Ari's chest on the Friday lunch break.

Ari had found out that Eli had neglected to tell him about his mother's funeral, and had locked himself away until today, so angry at his father that he considered going back to Israel to make Eli explain to him why it happened.

He was glad he didn't go though; sitting here with Kate to him was a much better alternative, he could have the argument with his father the next time he was home.

"Hmm" He murmured against her neck "And why is that?" He asked.

"The weekend" She said turning her head to look at him.

He leaned forward and put his forehead against her temple "I would like to spend the day with you tomorrow" He said. She smiled and captured his lips with hers as she turned her head.

She stood up quickly, offering her hand to him to help him up. He raised an eyebrow at her once she stood.

"Come sit with Tony and Ziva" She said and when he gave her a look she sighed "You don't have to talk"

He stared at her for a moment before giving up and nodding. She smiled and put her arm around his waist, he putting his arm around her shoulders and followed her around the school.

The people sitting at the table went silent when they walked up, Kate sitting next to Tony with Ari sitting on the end of the seat next to her. The others at the table, including Pacci, Paula, A girl Kate didn't know the name of who she guessed was the head cheerleader, Peter and Tony and Ziva.

"Are you two together?" Paula asked Kate and Ari after a long silence.

Kate looked up at Ari, who she found was already looking down at her before looking back at Paula and nodding. Peter made a scoffing noise from between Pacci and the cheerleader.

Kate put a hand on Ari's thigh under the table and squeezed slightly, turning to look at Tony and starting to talk to him.

For the rest of lunch the table were in their normal conversation mode. Every time Tony would whisper something in Ziva's ear, the cheerleader would send Ziva a death glare. Kate was talking quietly to Ari when Ziva stood up with her paper bag which previously held her lunch.

"I am just putting this in the trash" She said to Tony. She began to walk to the trash can across the large grassy area when she stopped in her tracks. Someone very familiar was walking towards her, she swallowed as the person stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the person wide eyed.

Michael Rivkin smiled down at her "Your father invited me to stay here for a few weeks" The 17 year old said.

"You cannot be here" Ziva said, looking quickly behind her where she saw Tony talking across the table to Peter.

Before she knew what was happening, Michael had wrapped his arms around her and his lips were on hers, his hands holding her to him. Ziva went ridged at first before smiling at the familiar feel of his arms around her.

Everything went slowly in the few seconds before the school went into chaos. Michael was ripped away from Ziva, and when she looked she found Tony throwing a punch into Michael's face. Students from every corner started to rush to see the fight between the football captain and the stranger kissing his girlfriend.

The table all looked up to see what the commotion was about and as soon as Ari saw who Tony was fighting, he rolled his eyes.

The six at the table all walked over to the crowd to watch as Tony fought. Ari walked out from behind Kate, making his way through the crowd and pulled Tony off Michael before pulling Michael to his feet with his shirt and shoving him to a shady area where no one was standing.

Tony turned to Ziva, holding a hand to his bleeding nose and glaring at her.

"Who the hell was that?" He said angrily.

Ziva pulled his hands from his face and looked at his nose "It is not broken" She stated "And that was an old friend from Israel"

"He looked more than your damn friend Ziva" He said before walking away from her. She sighed and looked over to where Ari was obviously trying to get some answers out of Michael. She walked over to them and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here Michael?" Ziva asked again. Michael's eye was swelling and he looked as pissed off as Tony was.

"I was thinking the plus side of your father inviting me here would be I would get to see my girlfriend" He said "But it turns out she is with someone else" He said. Ari looked over at Ziva, waiting for her response to what Michael was saying, he knew this was bound to happen one day.

"Michael, you know as well as I do that we were over" She said "I am sorry" She said before turning around and going in search of Tony.

Once Ari had convinced Michael to go back to his and Ziva's home, he walked back over to Kate and put a hand on her hip. She smiled slightly at the gesture before looking up at him confusedly.

"What was all that about?" She asked. Ari shook his head in an annoyed fashion.

"That was Michael Rivkin, he was with Ziva for quite some time in Israel. She never ended their relationship properly. And our father never knew about the two, much like she is with Tony now"

Kate let out a laugh "Well, your family's full of surprises isn't it" She said. He chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers, her arms wrapping around his waist "Public display of affection. Didn't think you'd want that"

He shrugged and leaned down to whisper in her ear "You are simply too beautiful to stay away from" He whispered, making a red blush spread across her cheeks.

He chuckled when he leaned back and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Do you want to go back behind the school now?" Kate asked him "It didn't seem like you liked it over there" She said.

"I do not mind" He said.

She smiled and took his arm, walking with him around the school and sitting down with him against the wall.

"I will pick you up from outside your house tomorrow morning" He said after a long silence, brushing her hair over her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her neck.

* * *

Ziva found Tony in the bathroom inspecting his nose in the large mirror. She walked in and leaned on the sink next to him.

"This is the guys bathroom Ziva" He said, looking at her through the mirror.

"Yes" She said "I thought I would find you in here"

"Who was the guy?" Tony asked turning to face her with his arms crossed.

She sighed and jumped up to sit on the counter next to the sink and looked at him "My father has invited him here for a few weeks. He and I were together for a year before we came to America" She said. Tony stood in front of her.

"Did you break up with him?" Tony asked. Ziva smiled slightly at him and nodded.

Tony stepped forward to stand between her legs and put his hands on her thighs "Next time he tries anything like that, I will kill him" He said.

She put her arms around his shoulders and neck, pressing her forehead to his "I do not think you should worry Tony, I would do it" She smirked.

Tony put his hands on her back and pressed her whole body to his and kissed her, running a hand through her hair.

The bathroom door opened , Tony and Ziva quickly breaking apart only to see Peter walk in. He rolled his eyes at the two.

"You two'd find anywhere to make out" He said shaking his head.

* * *

The next day Ari picked Kate up at 7 AM in the morning, Kate sneaking out of the house in hopes not to wake her father, and as she guessed, they went up to the lake. When they got there she walked to the edge of the lake with a smile.

She lifted her shirt up and over her head and threw it to the side, making it land on the grass, next she unbuttoned her pants and stepped out of them, looking over her shoulder, just wearing a pair of dark blue underwear and smirked at Ari before diving into the water.

He was sure some part of his brain had died.

When her head broke the water's surface she grinned at him.

Her crossed his arms and shook his head with a smirked "You are full of surprises Caitlin" He said.

She spun in the water before smiling slightly "You gonna join me?" She asked.

Ari stared at her smiling face for a moment before letting out a puff of air, uncrossing his arms and taking his shirt off and pants, leaving him in his boxers before diving in after her. She looked around in the water and saw no sign of him.

"Ari?" She said, a tone of worry in her voice.

Suddenly he shot up in front of her, making her gasp in shock and punch him in the chest. "Bastard"

He smirked at her and shook his head slightly, the water from his inch long black hair going on Kate's face.

She crinkled her nose when the water hit it, making him chuckle and lean back to float on his back. She swam over and leaned over him, leaning down and kissing him softly. He stopped floating and put his arms around her waist, she in return wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

A soft moan escaped the back of Kate's throat as he deepened the kiss and his hands pulled her tighter against him. When her nails scratched lightly down his back he groaned. He pulled back from her and let out a smile, one that she hardly ever saw.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes "I love you" She said quickly.

His smile turned into a smirk and one hand left her back to bury itself in her wet hair "Anî ohevêt otchâ" He murmured before kissing her again.

* * *

**_Oh, you were all wrong by the way, for the subtle hints. Heh._**

**_I'll put some more hints in the next chapter if I can :P_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	7. Loyalty

**_Hey all_**

**_I think there's more Tony/Ziva in this chapter than Kate/Ari._**

**_Oh, and this is not one of my favorite chapters, but I blame getting sick for that :P_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Loyalty

* * *

"Michael, why did Papa really bring you here?" Ziva asked early Saturday morning as she entered the training room, finding Michael sitting on a bench in a tight white t-shirt and shorts. He looked up at her with a slight frown.

"I believes he wants me to try and date you" He said. Ziva crossed her arms.

"Michael, that is not going to happen again" She said. He sat up straighter and cocked his head to the side.

"It happened before, and you father did not know"

"And he will never know, it is the past. I am with Tony" She said turning around to walk out of the room. Michael frowned sadly as he watched her walk out.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later Ziva walked into Tony's bedroom and found him still asleep in his bed. She lifted the blankets up and slipped between them, shifting to lay her head on Tony's bare chest.

Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the mass of brown hair and put his arms around Ziva's back. "Hey sweetcheeks" He murmured "Why are you breaking into my house?"

"Michael is staying at my house" She said looking up at him "I do not want to be there"

Tony nodded and pulled her up slightly so he could kiss her softly before putting his head on her shoulder and letting out a yawn in her face.

"Thank you for that Tony" Ziva said moving her head away from him.

He grinned at her before settling his head against hers. After a few minutes Tony took a deep breath and asked casually,

"What's the whole story with you and Michael?"

Ziva sighed and sat up Indian style "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

Tony pushed himself up on his elbows and nodded.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands "We met just before I turned 15, we were in a training group together in Israel, his father was Mossad too, and like my father wanted his child to be trained from a young age. So we were paired up in almost everything we did. Eventually, we got together, keeping it a secret from our fathers. That is all" She said.

"That doesn't sound too bad" Tony said relived that there was nothing more. Ziva didn't look at him, instead standing up.

"I should be going. I will see you later" She said walking quickly to his bedroom door.

Tony looked at her back with a confused expression on his face "I'll come to your place later" He said.

She just nodded and left the room without a word.

* * *

Kate and Ari were still in the water half an hour later, Kate swimming around while Ari floated on his back. When Kate swam closer to him he stopped floating and caught her by her waist, looking at her for a moment.

"Where did the bruise on your shoulder blade come from?" He asked her. She looked away before shrugging.

"Fell off my bed the other night, hit my shoulder" She said. Ari nodded and ran his hand across the browning bruise. Kate looked at him and smiled slightly, running her hand through his hair and kissing his cheek.

"I think we shoulder get out" He said quietly "My father is not home today, we could go to my home" He suggested.

Kate nodded and swam to the edge of the lake, getting out and attempting to dry herself off. Ari got out behind her, shaking his hair out and putting his t-shirt and jeans on.

When they got back to Ari's house, they found Michael sitting on one of the couches.

"Who is this Ari?" Michael asked, turning his attention from the TV to Kate.

Ari just glared at him and indicated for Kate to follow him up to his room.

"What was that about?" Kate asked sitting on the couch once they got to his room.

Ari sat down on the couch next to her, putting his arm behind her and giving her a look "I do not like what he did to my sister" He said "He was very unkind to her in Israel"

Kate frowned and put her hand on his thigh "So I'm guessing you don't like him" She said.

Ari smirked and shook his head "No, I do not"

He put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him and pressing his forehead against hers. Kate smiled slightly and put her hands on his upper arms, shifting so her legs were over his.

They heard a door slam downstairs and Ari moved his head away from Kate, trying to hear any other noises. He only heard the two sets of feet moving up the stairs and heard Ziva talking angrily to Michael.

Ari looked back at Kate and sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear before trailing his fingers down her jaw. She smiled and pulled his head towards her and kissed him, running her hand through his hair.

* * *

An hour later Ziva walked downstairs and once again found Michael sitting on one of the couches, she attempted to walk past him without being noticed, but he turned and looked at her sadly.

"Ziva-"

"No Michael, I do not want to speak to you" She said calmly "Tony will be here in a moment"

Michael stood up and crossed his arms "Does Tony know about you and I?" He asked.

"To an extent" She said. Michael grinned slightly.

"So he doesn't know that you had sex before him?"

"Michael. Do not say anything to him" She said walking up straight in front of him. Michael shrugged and looked over Ziva's head, smirking down at her quickly.

"I do not think I have to" He said nodding behind her. She turned around quickly and swallowed, seeing Tony standing in the doorway.

"Tony-"

"So you lied to me" He said crossing his arms and laughing without humour "That's really great Ziva" He said turning around and storming out the front door. Ziva turned and glared at Michael before rushing after Tony, finding him almost at his car.

"Tony listen to me" She said angrily, grabbing his arm. He turned around and glared at her.

"What?"

"I am sorry Tony" She said "But I wanted to forget about Michael"

Tony swallowed and looked down at her "What else are you lying to me about?"

"Nothing" She said outraged. Tony shrugged and sighed.

"I love you Zi, but why should I believe you?"

"Tony, you are being ridiculous" She said watching as he got into his car and drove away.

Ziva stood there for a moment before straightening her back and taking all the emotion from her face and turning around and seeing Michael leaning against the doorframe.

As she walked to the door Michael put his arm up to stop her.

"I'm sorry Ziva, I did not mean for that to happen" He said, and Ziva was surprised at the sincerity in his voice. She looked at him for a moment before walking past him and inside.

* * *

Kate and Ari were lying side by side on his bed, his hand was running down her side before setting on her hip. She put her hands under her head and looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm glad I moved here" She said softly.

Ari pulled her closer by her hip and pressed his lips to hers, making her eyes flutter closed and her hands go to his sides.

"Where are the bruises really from Caitlin?" Ari murmured as he kissed down to her neck.

She stiffened slightly "I told you" She said "I just tend to hurt myself alot. I'm not very co-ordinated" She said.

Ari sighed in his head as he kissed her again, he knew she was lying to him, and if it was the last thing he was going to do, he was going to find out.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	8. First Impressions

**_Hey all._**

**_There was no hint in the last chapter, sorry, I couldn't find anywhere to put it in! lol_**

**_Anyway, here's the new chapter!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

First Impressions

* * *

"My Dad's out with his friends today, do you want us to go to my place?" Kate whispered as she and Ari listened to Ziva argue with Michael outside his bedroom. Ari sat up and looked down at her, shrugging.

"Why not" He said. Kate rolled off the bed and stood, walking towards the door with Ari behind her. She opened the door and found Michael and Ziva talking angrily to each other in Hebrew outside Ziva's bedroom. She looked up at Ari with a confused look, seeing him roll his eyes. She smiled at him and kept walking down the hallway, not even being noticed by the other two.

* * *

"I know you are sorry Michael" Ziva said rubbing her temples.

"Then why are you not listening to me?" Michael said holding on to her shoulder.

"I listened to you in Israel when you cheated on me with that girl" Ziva spat "I have listened to you enough"

Michael sighed angrily and ran a hand through his hair. "You know it was my first mission Ziva. Your father sent me on it. It was not my fault"

Ziva looked down "I know. I am sorry for bringing that up" She said.

"I know that we ended badly, but you were my best friend" He said "I want us to be like we were back then"

"As friends?" She said with an eyebrow raised. He nodded and she thought for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Alright" She said "I have to call Tony. I will see you later" She said going into her room. Michael nodded and turned around, walking into the guest bedroom down the hall and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ari and Kate were sitting together on Kate's couch later that afternoon watching a movie. Kate was almost asleep as Ari ran his fingers softly up and down her arm, but the moment was broken by the front door opening and a drunken voice saying:

"What's going on Kate?" Her father asked as Kate stood up.

"Dad! This is my friend Ari" She said as Ari stood up and took in her father's appearance. It was quite obvious that he had been drinking, and his words were slurring slightly. He looked down at Kate and frowned, seeing that are shoulders were slumped forward and she was looking everywhere but him.

"Ari, this is my Dad, John" She said, then looked up at him "I think you should go"

Ari looked at her pleading eyes for a moment before nodding and walking past John, sensing that there was something going on between Kate and her father. When he got on his bike it all clicked in his head.

Once she had heard Ari's motorcycle go down the street she looked at her father.

"Dad he's-"

John walked towards her and shoved her back slightly.

"Did he knock you up? Are you that much of a slut?" He yelled at her. Kate straightened her back and stared at him.

"No Dad, he's a friend" She said.

He slapped her across the face before pushing her to the ground, her head hitting the side of the table next to the couch and her shoulder popping out of its socket.

John looked down at the unconscious Kate before picking up the phone and dialling 911.

* * *

"_Ziva, I know I didn't answer your call earlier, but please answer your phone" _Came Tony's voice through Ziva's answering machine late that afternoon. Ziva sighed and looked up from her homework and reached over, grabbing her phone.

"Yes Tony?"

"_My Dad got a call from Kate's Dad, Kate's been taken to hospital" _He said, and she could tell he was driving.

"Are you on the way to the hospital?" Ziva asked standing up and walking over to put her shoes on.

"_Yeah...Can you come?" _He asked quietly.

"I will meet you there" She said before hanging up and quickly walking out of her room.

When she got down the stairs Ari was walking into the house with his helmet in his hand.

"Ari, Kate has been taken to hospital" Ziva said.

Ari's eyes widened slightly and he swallowed "Is she alright?" He asked.

Ziva took the helmet out of his hand and took his arm "We will go to the hospital and see, yes?" She said pulling him out the front door.

Ari nodded and took a deep breath, following Ziva to the garage where his car, which he had driven once since receiving it, was parked. Before they got in the car Ziva turned around and looked up at Ari.

"She will be alright" She said. Ari nodded and smiled slightly at her before getting in the passenger's seat. Ziva got into the driver's seat and backed the car down the long driveway, smiling inside.

She was glad to have her old brother back.

Well, part of him at least.

* * *

Ari looked through Kate's hospital room door, watching as Tony talked to her quietly. He looked at the sling holding her arm, the big purple bruise and lump on her forehead and the wires coming from different places on her body.

Kate looked up at him and smiled slightly, making Tony turn his head to see who was there. He looked back at her before kissing her cheek and getting up, leaving the room and completely ignoring Ari.

Ari walked in and sat down in the chair that was occupied by Tony and took her hand, staring at her for a moment.

"Your father did this to you" He said after a moment.

Kate's head lolled to the side away from him "Don't say anything Ari" She whispered.

"How long has he been hurting you?" Ari asked, his thumb stroking the back of her hand soothingly.

"Since I was six" She whispered, turning her head back to look at him "It's only ever bruises. There are never scars" She said.

Ari looked at her "You should tell the-"

"Ari. Don't do this, you can't say anything" She pleaded "I'll deal with it"

"Where is your father now?" He asked, Kate shrugged her good shoulder.

"At home I think"

Ari nodded and kissed her hand "What did your doctors say?" He asked.

"They took me for a CAT scan, and that came back clear, but they still want me to stay here tonight for observation. Other than that, it's just my shoulder's dislocated" She said sitting up. She tugged his hand so he would sit on the bed next to her, leaning forward to kiss him quickly.

Outside, Peter walked past the room and stopped in his tracks. His father was one of the head attending at the hospital so he was always there helping out and doing odd jobs for everyone. He looked in the room and saw Kate looking pretty beat up talking to Ari. He shook his head and kept walking, knowing that the others at school would have a great time gloating about this.

* * *

"I'm sorry Zi" Tony said playing with the ends of her hair as they sat in the waiting room. Ziva smirked at him.

"I know you are Tony" She said "It is good to know that Kate is alright"

"Yeah" Tony said pulling Ziva to her feet "My Dad's not home tonight. I'll cook you dinner" He said putting an arm around her waist. She chuckled.

"I will help you, otherwise you may burn down your house" She said kissing his throat gently.

Tony laughed and began to walk with her out of the waiting room and towards the parking lot "I love you, you know that right?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and bumped his hip with hers, making him chuckle and kiss the top of her head.

* * *

Kate was lying back down on the hospital bed as Ari sat on the bed near her hip with his hand on the other side of her body as she looked up at him.

"I'll deal with my Dad. I promise" She murmured.

"How are you handling the medicine they gave you?" He asked.

She smiled at him "My shoulder and my head feel good" She laughed tiredly.

"You should sleep" He murmured leaning down to kiss her.

"Can you stay?" She said pulling the covers back on her good side "I hate hospitals"

Ari nodded and awkwardly got into the hospital bed, making sure he stayed away from all the wires and held her with her back to his chest. She pressed her forehead into his neck and sighed.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" She whispered. He nodded and held her slightly tighter, closing his eyes when he knew she was asleep.

* * *

**_Oh dear, That silly Peter. _**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	9. Hero

**_Hey All._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Hero

* * *

An hour after Kate had fallen asleep Ari slipped out from behind Kate, making sure not to wake her or hurt her shoulder further.

He walked out of the hospital room and saw John standing a few feet away in the deserted hallway. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down slightly before walking towards John. Before John could react, Ari had his forearm against his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"If I hear you have harmed her again, I will cause you a great deal of pain. And I am not joking" Ari said quietly as John stared at him fearfully as he tried to breath, Ari pressed down on his throat harder harder "Do you understand?"

John nodded desperately. Ari stepped back from him and took another deep breath and turned around, walking back into Kate's hospital room.

When he sat down next to the bed, he took her hand and rubbed him thumb over her knuckles and put his head on her good arm and closing his eyes. She opened hers after a moment and frowned at him.

She wished he hadn't had said anything to her father.

* * *

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's waist from behind and kissed between his shoulders as he cooked the pasta sauce on the oven.

He turned around in her arms with the spoon in his hand and put it up to her lips to taste. She blew on it with a smirk before she leaned forward and tasted the sauce. He put the spoon on the table behind him and turned his head back to her quickly and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and pushed him away after a moment and turning him around.

"The food is burning" She whispered in his ear.

He laughed and turned back to cook the sauce and pasta, Ziva jumping up and sitting on the counter next to him and cocking her head to the side with a small smile.

"So are you sure you are fine with Michael?" She asked him.

He nodded without looking away from the food he nodded "Yeah" He said, looking at her and standing between her legs, putting his hands on her hips "As long as he doesn't try to kiss you again"

Ziva chuckled "Do not worry Tony. He will not"

Tony nodded and leaned forward and kissed her again and pulled her against his body, her legs going around his waist and her hands tangling in his hair.

A few minutes later the timer on the oven went off and Tony and Ziva reluctantly pulled apart, their hair mussed from each other's hands and their lips slightly swollen. She smirked at him and shifted her hips against his slightly and he groaned. She chuckled and hopped off the counter top, going over and putting the dinner into bowls as Tony regained himself and turned to her.

"You're mean" He mumbled taking a bowl off the counter. Ziva grinned and put some spaghetti in her mouth, still smirking at him. She walked away from him and into the living room and sitting on the couch, he following her in a few seconds later and sitting next to her. She put her legs over his so her back was against the arm of the couch and her knees bent, Tony resting his bowl on her knees and smiling at her.

"I could do this with you for the rest of my life" Tony said quietly, not looking at her "Probably too young to be thinking about that"

Ziva put a hand on his cheek and made him look at her "I love you Tony" She said softly.

He smiled slyly at her before they both went back to eating their dinner.

* * *

On the Monday Ari had driven Kate to school, knowing with her sling it would be stupid to take the motorcycle. Kate was thankful that it was almost winter, so she wore her white beanie over her head so people couldn't see the still dark purple bruise.

Ari had an arm around Kate so his hand was resting lightly on her ribs so he wouldn't disturb her arm.

"Is your arm alright?" He asked her as she itched under her sling. She stopped in the middle of the road and stood in front of him, giving him a glare.

"Stop asking. It's fine" She said with a reassuring smile before walking again. Ari put his arm back around her and chuckled, glaring at three girls who were staring at them and whispering.

Kate put her right hand over Ari's, the one that was resting on her side and squeezed lightly, leading them over to where Tony, Ziva, Pacci and Paula were standing.

"How's your arm Katie?" Tony asked. She huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"What's everyone talking about?" Kate asked looking around at all the people looking at them.

"Someone said that Ari hurt you" Pacci said.

Kate's face turned angry and she stepped forward "Who said it?"

"Peter" Paula said pointing over to where Peter was talking to the cheerleader that Kate still didn't know the name of. She walked over to him and punched him in the face with her good hand, knocking him to the ground before taking a breath and walking back to where Ari was standing by himself.

"Feel better?" He asked with a smirk as he watched Peter get up cradling his eye.

Kate nodded and smiled slightly up at him "I've been wanting to do that for a while" She said. Ari chuckled and brushed some hair back behind her ear under beanie, leaning down and kissing her gently.

Peter walked angrily over to Tony, his hand covering his eye and said "Why the hell aren't you stoping them? After what he did to her?"

Tony didn't look at Peter "I may hate him and not want him near her, but he didn't do that to her" He said as the bell for their first class rang.

Peter shook his head and walked towards where the school nurse's office was to get ice, not looking back at them as he did.

Ari put his arm back around Kate and began walking with her into the building.

"What class do you have?" He asked her.

"P.E" She said "But I guess I won't be doing it for a while" She said. She stopped for a moment and turned to look up at him "I need to talk to you at lunch, okay?" She said quietly.

Ari nodded slowly and walked with her until they reached the door to the gym, he kissed her temple softly before walking to his own class.

As soon as Kate knew Ari was gone, she put her hand on her ribs, pressing against it gently against them, squeezing her eyes tightly shut in pain.

She _really_ wished Ari hadn't said anything to her father.

* * *

**_Ok, there have been no hints this chapter, maybe in the last, but the main storyline has still not come into show._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	10. Lonely Hearts

**_Hey all,_**

**_Short, I know, But it ended where it ended cause I thought I'd be mean!_**

**_Still no showing of the main storyline, but it's getting there! Although, I think you'll all be dissapointed at what it is :(_**

**_So anyway, review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Lonely Hearts

* * *

At lunch that day Kate walked around the outside of the school slowly, running what she was going to say to Ari through her head nervously. She found him sitting against the wall with another book in his hand, he closed it when she walked up to him and put it next to him on the ground.

She sat in front of him with her legs tucked under her body, fiddling with her sling as he watched her curiously.

"What is wrong?" He asked her after a moment of silence, reaching forward and brushing her cheek lightly with his fingers as he cocked his head to the side.

She swallowed and looked up at him "I don't think we should be together anymore" She said "It's hard"

Ari took her good hand and pulled her to sit in his lap so she was straddling him, he pressed his forehead against hers, their noses brushing against each other's and his arms around her back.

"Caitlin, why are you saying this?" He asked her quietly. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder and pressed her lips to his softly, running her hand down over his heart.

"I'm sorry Ari" She said going to stand up, but his hands pulled her back to him and he stared at her.

"Caitlin, please answer my question" He said. She looked away from him and played with her sling again.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. It's too hard" She said softly, getting up and walking away from him, wiping away a tear and not looking back at Ari.

* * *

Later that night Kate walked into Tony's room and found him sitting on his bed watching TV.

"Hey Katie. No window tonight?" He said turning the TV off and looking at her.

She gave him a look and indicated to her arm "Your maid let me in" She said "I'm guessing your Dad's not here"

Tony shook his head as Kate sat down next to him, he looked at her for a moment before asking:

"What was wrong with you today?"

She was silent for a moment before saying softly "I broke up with Ari"

Tony didn't say anything for a while, he ran a hand through his messy hair and took a deep breath.

"You know I hate him Kate, but he made you happy" He said "Why?"

Kate stood up in front of him and with one hand lifted her shirt up and showed him her ribs.

"Jeez Katie" Tony said looking at it. He stood up with a murderous expression on his face "Did Ari do this to you?"

She shook her head and pulled her shirt back down. "My Dad found out about Ari, that's how I hurt my arm. And when I was in the hospital I heard Ari threaten my Dad...when we got home the next day my Dad told me that if I stayed with Ari he'd _really _hurt me" She said sitting back down next to him.

"You shouldn't listen to your Dad" Tony said with a shrug, lying down on the bed. Kate laid down next to him and closed her eyes, thankful she had a best friend like Tony to help her through this.

* * *

"Ari, what happened today?" Ziva asked as she walked in with Ari, he didn't pay attention to her, instead walking straight up the staircase and disappearing behind the corner.

Ziva sighed and went into the large living room, finding Michael sitting on one of the couches and sat down next to him.

"I do not know what happened" She said to him "He is being closed again"

Michael thought for a moment "Did something happen?" He asked. She shrugged.

"He will not tell me" She said with a frown "He has not said a word to me since this morning"

* * *

Tony took Ziva's hands and pinned her against the gym wall before school the next morning with a grin on his face. Ziva smirked up at him before he leaned down and kissed her, letting her hands go and pulling her closer to him. They sat down together on the bleachers and Tony held her hand in both of his.

"Did something happen to Kate and Ari yesterday?" She asked him, putting her other hand on his leg.

"They broke up" He said with a shrug as he played with her hand. She let out a breath and nodded.

"Do you know why?" She asked.

He shook his head and looked up at her, leaning forward and kissing her cheek before leaving his forehead pressed against her temple.

The gym door opened and Peter and Jodie, the cheerleader, walked in. When Peter saw the two he rolled his eyes, taking the arm of Jodie and pulling her back out.

"I am glad Kate punched him" Ziva said.

* * *

Kate opened her locker the next morning, a frown still on her face that hadn't left since lunch the day before. She put her bag in and noticed a book in the corner of her locker. It was the book Ari had given her two months ago when she first met him. She noticed something different about it and pulled it out, noticing a piece of paper sticking out of it.

'_Caitlin,_

_I apologize for any pain I caused you._

_Anî ohevêt otchâ_

_-Ari'_

Kate sighed and put the note in her pocket and shut her locker before turning around, coming face to face with Ari, who was leaning against the locker across from her.

She looked at him for a moment before looking down and walking away.

* * *

**_:( She just walked away. Well, you're still gonna review right? It'll make me update faster!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	11. In The Dark

**_Hey all._**

**_Alot of making up in this chapter :D_**

**_review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

In The Dark

* * *

A month later Kate's shoulder had healed and she no longer had to wear the sling that continually itched her arm. Michael was still staying in America and he and Tony did not get along, at all. Kate had barely seen Ari in the four weeks, only seeing him if they passed in a hallway at school, and whenever she was at Ziva's, he would always stay in his room.

She hated herself for letting him go, and it didn't make things with her father any better, although it had been at least two weeks since she had to hide a bruise.

She was currently sitting on one of the large white couches in Ziva's house watching a movie with Ziva, Tony and Michael. Ziva reached forward and picked the remote up and pressed pause, pushing Tony, who she was using as a giant pillow, up and handed him the popcorn bowl to refill. She sent Michael to help him, both boys glaring at each other as they walked away. Ziva went to the couch opposite her and sat next to Kate.

"Ari is different now" She said as Kate looked at her "He has closed himself again"

Kate looked down at her hands, which were in her lap and took a deep breath "I need to go to the bathroom" She said quietly before standing up and making her way through the room and towards the staircase.

She hesitated when she got upstairs, standing outside Ari's room for a moment before raising her hands and knocking softly on the wooden door. She didn't receive an answer, so she twisted the door handle and gently pushed the door open slightly.

"Ari?" She said walking into the room, seeing him sitting at his desk next to his bed. He looked up at her as she walked in, watching as she walked over and sat on his bed.

He wheel with his chair over to sit in front of Kate, who was sitting in front of him with her legs hanging off the bed wearing grey track suit pants and a white tank top. She looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" She whispered "I...miss you"

Ari stood and moved from his chair to sitting next to her on the bed, searching her eyes for a minute before bring his hand up to caress her cheek and putting his other hand finding one of hers and holding it, leaning forward and kissing her tenderly. He pulled away from her after a moment and he watched as she laid down on her back and stared up at him, her eyes staring into his as he leaned towards her slightly, running his fingers up her arm from her elbow to her shoulder and resting his hand there.

She continued to look at him as his hand ran up to her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek bone as he leaned down to capture her lips with his, putting his other hand on the other side of her body and pressing her down slightly.

She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, one hand going under his shirt to trace random circles on his back. He broke away from the kiss and looked at her for a moment before sitting up slightly, she lifting his shirt off him and dropping it on the bed next to them. She ran her hands over his bare back as he kissed her again, shifting so he was resting above her, his hands going to her hips and rolling them to the side, his fingers running along the skin showing between her shorts and tank top.

She moaned softly into his mouth and they rolled to the side, pressing against each other and running their hands over the other ones body. Ari pulled Kate so that she was lying on top of him, his hands resting on the small of her back as her hair fell around his face. His hands travelled upwards slowly, taking her shirt with them along the way as her tongue tangled with his. When his hands, and her shirt reached halfway up her back his hands ran to the front and trailed across her stomach slowly, making her shiver.

She suddenly shot up, straddling one of his legs and pulling her shirt back down.

"Ari, It's...I can't..."

Ari just ran his hands up her back and pulled her down to press her forehead against his, his darkened eyes staring into hers. She blushed slightly at the intense look and rolled them to the side so her head hit one of his pillows, and leaned forward slightly more to brush his nose with hers.

"I don't like not being with you" She whispered, her lips lightly brushing his as she spoke.

He put his arms around her and pulled her body against his more "I am not too fond of it either"

She sat up and pulled him with her as she handed him his shirt, standing and leading him towards his bedroom door. He put his black t-shirt back over his head and looked at her questionably.

She smirked "Come watch the movie with us" She said.

He didn't argue, he just turned her quickly and pressed her against the bedroom door with his body, putting his hand behind her neck and leaning down to capture her lips with his again. She put her arms around his neck as he ran his hands down her sides, resting them on her thighs and pressing closer before releasing her and smirking. She smiled and shook her head, turning around and opening the door, holding onto his wrist and leading him downstairs.

When they walked into the living room they found the three others setting up air mattresses on the floor in random parts of the room. Tony looked up as Kate walked in and glared at Ari before turning back and helping Ziva get blankets as Michael blew up the three large mattresses.

Ari went and sat on a couch as Kate went over to Ziva "Which bed's mine?" She asked her, ignoring the look Tony gave her. Ziva pointed to one that was a few meters away from the one Tony was putting blankets on.

Ziva looked from Ari to Kate and smirked at her before helping Tony, who had somehow managed to tangle himself up in the sheets. Michael was saying something to Ari in Hebrew, which made Ari glare and Michael laugh at him.

Kate went over and sat on the air mattress and beckoned Ari over to her. He went over and sat next to her, leaning to whisper in her ear "Do you want me to sleep here?" He asked quietly. She put a hand on his knee and nodded smiling at him.

Across the room Tony watched the interaction and watched as a smile spread across Kate's face that hadn't been there in at least a month. He hated the fact that Ari made Kate happy when he knew Ari would be the one who would somehow turns Kate world upside down for the worst.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head and turned to Ziva, grabbing her around the waist and falling with her onto the mattress and burying his face in her curls as she laughed and punched him in the chest.

Michael smirked at Ari and said something in Hebrew again, making Ziva laugh slightly from her side of the room and Ari pick up a remote and throw it at Michael. Kate and Tony watched them and looked at each other confused.

"Michael, could you go turn the lights off?" Ziva asked him, seeing as he was closest to the light switch. When the lights were out everyone got into their beds on the mattresses.

Tony pulled Ziva into his chest and kissed her temple, she put her hand on his chest over his heart and played with the material of his shirt.

"Do not be so hard on Kate" She whispered to him. He nodded against her head and ran his hand through her dark curls as they both slowly fell asleep.

Across the room Kate was lying on her back as Ari had his head propped up on his right hand and was looking down at her in the dark. He ran the fingers of his left hand across her cheek and down her neck before running them along her collarbone. He leaned down and kissed her throat lightly before she pulled him to lay down properly. She laid on her side and he curled himself against her back, putting his arm around her waist and tangling his legs with hers.

"'Night Ari" She whispered.

He pressed a kiss behind her ear "Goodnight Caitlin"

* * *

On Monday, Ari drove Kate to school on his motorcycle, ignoring the looks they got when Ari took off Kate's helmet and pressed his lips to hers.

They had an assembly first up in the auditorium, which everyone was dreading to go to. Ari was standing near the door leading into the auditorium and spotted Kate, quickly going over and pulling her away from the students.

"Come with me" He murmured in her ear.

"What about the-"

He cut her off with a smirk "You will not miss anything"

* * *

Tony and Ziva had the same idea as Ari, both already in one of the school's back stairwells which no-one ever used. Ziva was sitting across Tony's lap and playing with the soft hairs on the back of his neck as he made a movie reference. She just looked at him when he finished and smiled softly at him.

"What?" He asked her, tightening his hold on her waist. She shook her head.

"Nothing" She said. He smirked and leaned down, kissing the side of her neck. She arched her neck to the side, her hair falling over to her other shoulder and her hands tangling in his brown hair.

A few minutes later Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder and he rested his head against hers.

"I hear something" Tony said looking up as he heard a door up the stairs open then close, then footsteps.

They heard Ari's voice and Kate laughing. Ziva ran a hand through Tony's hair.

"Let them be" She whispered in his ear, taking his hand and pulling him up "It is almost time for gym"

* * *

Ari held onto Kate's hips lightly as they went into the stairwell, saying something to her that made her grin at him and laugh. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned against the wall, he standing between her legs.

"Tony told me there's a fair on this weekend" She said "He's bringing Ziva, do you want to come with me?"

He thought for a moment before nodded "I do not see why not" He said. They look intently at each other for a moment before leaning towards each other, their lips were almost touching when the bell above them rang.

"I have gym" Kate smirked before kissing his cheek and walking away. Ari put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, shook his head and went to his English class with a small smile.

* * *

**_Next chapter is hopfully at the carnival/fair thing. _**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	12. Shiny Happy People

**_Hey all. _**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Shiny Happy People

* * *

That weekend Ari took Kate on his motorcycle while Ziva took Tony in her car down to the large street fair on the other side of town. When they arrived, Ari and Kate put their helmets in the back of Ziva's red mini and headed towards the end of Autumn fair.

Ari put his arm around Kate's shoulders as they began to walk, from the other side of Kate Ziva was walking with Tony's arm around her waist. She suddenly stopped and looked up at Ari.

"Ari, look" She said pointing to a booth where there was a game where you shoot targets with fake guns. Ari looked at her with a raised eyebrow before walking over with her, Kate and Tony walking behind them as they watched curiously.

Ari and Ziva picked up two fake guns that were next to each other and took aim, shooting five times and all of the shots hitting the centre of the target. They put down the guns and turned around, Kate and Tony staring at them in shock. The guy running the stall offered them their prizes, but neither wanted them and declined.

"That was awesome" Tony said as he kissed Ziva's forehead. Ziva smiled and shook her head before he took her hand.

Ari felt an arm wrap around his waist and looked down at Kate's smiling face.

"Show off" She smirked up at him.

As they began walking around again Tony announced that he was hungry, so the four went over to where all the booths were selling food. It was facing a large part of the park that had trees and picnic tables around with people already sitting and eating.

Ziva and Tony went to get everyone's lunches as Ari and Kate found a picnic table under a large tree and sat down together.

"It's been good so far" Kate smiled at him, putting a hand on his arm and squeezing it. He leaned over and kissed her temple before putting his hand on her thigh as the other two came over with the food.

Tony shoved what Kate assumed was a hotdog in front of her and sat down across from her as she eyed the food suspiciously.

"What did you do to it?" She asked. Tony shrugged, a handful of fries already in his mouth.

"I 'ot ebry ting on it" He said, shoving more chips into his mouth.

Both Kate and Ziva rolled their eyes at him as Ziva put a box of fries and gravy in front of Ari. He nodded his thanks at her and took the fork offered to him. They sat in silence for a while as they ate, Kate optioning to have some of the fries and gravy offered to her from Ari instead of the mystery hotdog that Tony was now eating.

Ari went to fork one of the fries, but Kate managed to get it before him, shoving it into her mouth quickly and grinning at him. He smiled slightly at her and shook his head at her, going back to eating.

Afterwards, they threw their trash away and both couples went off in separate directions for a few hours, meeting up later in the park, so all of them could go to the rides that were at the end of the fair together.

Ziva took Tony's hand as they walked down one of the streets, as the fair went down a few, and Ziva noticed a shop near the sidewalk.. She stopped and turned to give her mysterious to him. Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"Come with me" She said pulling him towards the shop. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"You're kidding" He said. She smirked up at him and shook her head.

"Are you frightened Tony?" She asked, pulling him into the tattoo parlour with one hand. The shop was empty except for the two workers there reading magazines. Ziva pulled Tony towards one of the walls covered in tattoo examples and smiled up at him.

"Would you like to choose where mine is Tony?" She asked him.

He was in shock of the situation but managed to nod slightly.

"You are getting one too" She said with a smirk.

"I figured that much Ziva" He said snapping out of his shock. He looked her up and down carefully, studying every part of her body he looked at, a slight grin on his face. He leaned down to whisper in her ear "Inside of your thigh, near the top" He murmured "So I'm the only one who can see it"

She laughed at him and nodded, her brown eyes shining up at him as she put an arm around him and stroked his shoulder.

"Right here" She said "A Celtic cross" She said nodding to a small one behind him.

"You should get that one" He said pointing to a tiny running cheetah that was entirely black. "It'll suit you"

The two walked over to the counter and looked at the man sitting there reading a tattoo magazine. He looked up at them.

"You two look younger than 18" He said "And I don't see your parents, so they don't know your here..." He trailed off "Will it make your parents angry if they find out you got tattoos?" He asked them. When they both nodded the man grinned "Alright then, come over here and tell me what you want"

* * *

An hour and a half later Tony and Ziva walked out of the parlour, Tony with a gauze strip on his shoulder, and Ziva with one on the inside of her thigh. Both of them made their way to the park where they had eaten, Ziva walking slightly funny because of the small pain in her leg.

When they got there, they found Ari and Kate already sitting under one of the trees close to the edge of the park. Kate was lying on her back with her head resting on one of Ari's legs as he leaned against a tree and absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair as they talked quietly to each other.

Ziva looked up at Tony as they walked "You should trust Ari" She said "He is not a bad person"

Tony shook his head "I can't Zi"

Ziva just nodded and they reached Ari and Kate, Kate sitting up and shifting so hers and Ari's legs were touching.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked noticing Ziva favouring her right leg. Ziva sat down in front of her and smirked at Tony as he sat.

"We got tattoos" Tony said to her. Kate's eyes widened and she stared at him.

"Real ones?" She asked.

Tony rolled his eyes "No Katie, fake ones that _really_ hurt" He said.

"Did you get one too?" Ari asked Ziva in Hebrew. She smirked and nodded, earning a smirk back from her brother.

* * *

Later that night, after they had finally gotten back to Ari and Ziva's house, which had no Eli or Michael in it they all went to the two different bedrooms.

"Where's Michael tonight?" Tony asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Ziva rolled her eyes and ran a hand down his bare chest.

"He is with my father in England for the week, they had some business to attend to" She said.

Ziva was lying on her bed with Tony, who only had his boxers on, the covers thrown onto the floor while Ziva laid next to him wearing a black panties and bra, her knee bent so that her bandaged tattoo wasn't rubbing against her other leg. Tony put a hand on her knee and pulled her down to kiss him with a grin.

* * *

Kate was lying on Ari as they relaxed on the couch in his room. Her head was resting on his shoulder as his hands ran up and down her back gently. She lifted her head slightly and smiled at him, putting a hand on his cheek and leaning down to kiss him.

"Today was good wasn't it?" She said pushing herself up on her arms.

"Yes, it was" He said with a nod, sitting up with her and then standing, walking with her over to his bed.

As she laid down he sat next to her, she looked up at him curiously as he looked down at her.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head and laid down, lifting the covers up and letting both of them slip under them.

Kate put her arm across Ari's chest and looked up at him "Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded "I am fine" He said "I was only thinking"

"About what?" She asked.

"How has your father been lately?" He asked quietly.

Kate looked away and stiffened slightly "He's been good" She lied.

Ari just kissed her head and nodded, both then falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	13. Sanctuary

**_Hey All_**

**_The first bit is nearing M. Just a warning._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Sanctuary

* * *

It was nearing two in the morning when Ari gently shook Kate awake, his fingers drawing patterns on her shirt-clad stomach. Kate's eyes slowly opened and she rolled over, pressing her forehead into his neck and groaning softly, making him chuckle.

"What?" She mumbled, her breathing soft on his shoulder. He said nothing and pulled her up so that she was lying on top of him, her legs and arms falling to rest on either side of him, her head still in the same place.

She lifted her head and smiled at him, now completely awake, folding her arms on his chest and looking at him. He slowly lifted his hand, placing it on the back of her neck, their eyes not breaking as he pulled her down to press his lips to hers. Her hands came up to tangle in his short black hair, feeling his hands press against her back.

He trailed kissed down to her neck and she gasped softly and closed her eyes, breathing heavily as his hands made their way down her back, making her shiver. He chuckled against her neck, sending vibrations through her and making her one of her hands tighten in his hair. Her other hand was running down his bare chest and resting on his side, gripping slightly.

Ari lifted his head from her neck and held the bottom of her shirt in his hands searching her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded slightly at him, letting his lift the shirt over her head.

He rolled them over and settled above her, his elbows on either side of her and his hands on the underside of her shoulders. Her knees were bent on either side of his hips, one of her feet running up and down his calf as he looked down at her with dark eyes.

"Caitlin, tell me if you want to stop. I do not want to push you into anything you are not ready for" He said seriously, brushing some hair behind her ear. She swallowed, her eyes tearing slightly at the care in his voice and her head lolled to the side for a moment before her eyes went back to his.

"It's okay" She whispered, running her fingers down his muscular chest. He leaned down and captured her lips with his again, running a hand down her side and loving the feel of her skin under his hands.

They slowly undressed each other, kissing and caressing each other as they did. Kate's hands were shaking slightly as she got to his boxers, but Ari fixed that by kissing her neck and helping her.

The first time he pushed into her, her face screwed up slightly in pain. He stayed still until Kate reassured him that she was alright, beginning to move together.

Afterwards, Kate laid with her head against Ari's on his pillow, their legs twined together under the blankets and their arms loosely around each other.

"I love you" He murmured, running his fingers down the side of her face. She smiled softly at him and her eyes drifted shut before opening again.

"Sorry" She mumbled with a slight blush. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep" He whispered.

And both did.

* * *

Tony grinned down at Ziva as they walked down the hallway the next morning attempting to kiss her neck. She swatted his head away with her hand, smiling to herself.

"I will wake Ari and Kate" She said, Tony's hands still on her waist.

She knocked on the door and didn't receive an answer, so she pushed open the door slightly, Tony's hands tightening on his hips when he saw the scene before him.

The blanket had fallen down so the entire of Kate's bare back was exposed, clothes scattered around the bed and Ari had a tight hold on Kate's waist.

"Katie!" Tony yelled, waking the two in the bed. Kate shot up, the blanket held to her chest and her eyes wide, Ari putting his hands behind his head and resting against the pillow.

"Get out Tony" Kate said angrily.

Ziva said something to Ari in Hebrew that made him sit up and say something to her in a low voice. Ziva was silent before smiling slightly and nodding, taking Tony's hand and dragging him out.

Kate looked at Ari and fell forward and putting her head on Ari's chest and sighing.

"I'm going to go" She said quietly, getting out of the bed with the blanket around her. She dressed quickly as he watched her, she threw the blanket back over to him and swiftly made her way out of the room and house.

* * *

"Katie" Tony said walking into her bedroom with a pissed off look on his face. He noticed Kate curled up in her blankets, leaning against the wall that her bed was pushed against.

Tony's eyes soften slightly and he walked over to her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I wasn't going to have sex until I was married" She said, touching the cross on her neck gently before looking at him "Ari probably doesn't want to see me, I ran out"

Tony sighed and put an arm around Kate's shoulders and pulled her to rest against him "If he loves you, he'll want to see you" Tony said. Kate laughed.

"It took alot of effort for you to say that" She laughed.

Tony grinned "How 'bout you and me go do something today, just us?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

They ended up at a park a few blocks away from Kate's house. There was no-one there, so the two friends had the place to themselves.

Kate went over and sat on one of the swings and watched as Tony sat on a horse on a spring. He leaned back and immediately fell off it, the horse flinging back and forth as Tony laid behind it.

Kate let out a laugh and he tried to get up "You're a dork Tony" She said with a grin.

"Shut up Katie" He said brushing himself off.

"Every time you sit on one of those you fall off" She said smiling, twisting the swing around slightly. He went up behind her and pushed, making her swing up into the air slightly before he sat down in the swing next to her.

She finally stopped, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and a kiss was pressed to the back of her head. She looked up and saw Ari standing over her, Ziva walking over and sitting on one of Tony's legs.

Tony kissed Ziva's temple and whispered something in her ear which made her roll her eyes and poke his chest.

Kate smiled slightly up at Ari and put one of her arms around his waist under his jacket, looking up at him with a worried look in her eyes.

He raised a hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek, leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Would you like to come somewhere with me?" Ari asked her. She looked over at Tony and he nodded, going back to talking to Ziva.

Kate stood up and Ari's arm went around her as he lead her towards his motorcycle.

Ziva put her head on Tony's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist and her nose buried in her hair.

"I got you something at the fair yesterday" He murmured, pushing her forward slightly and reaching into his pocket. He pulled something out and pulled her back against him, taking her wrist and gently placing a plain sliver bracelet around her wrist. Ziva turned her head and placed her hand on the side of Tony's face.

"You are wonderful" She said, receiving a grin back and a deep kiss. She rolled her eyes at him "You cannot keep it in your shorts, can you?" She said wriggling in his lap, he tightened his arms around her.

"Pants" He corrected before standing up with her "You wanna go for a walk?" He asked, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. She smiled at him and nodded, walking in front of him across the small oval. He couldn't help but look at her butt with a grin.

* * *

"I haven't been here in a while" Kate smiled, looking around at the trees and lake. Ari was lying on his back next to her with a hand behind his head, the other resting on Kate's thigh as she sat next to him.

"You left rather quick this morning" He said to her. She put her hand on his stomach and shrugged.

"I know" She said quietly. He smirked at her and she gave him a suspicious look, knowing that the smirk from him never means anything good for her. He quickly grabbed the hand that she had resting on his stomach and pulled her over him, so her legs were across his waist and her body was on the opposite side.

She pushed herself up so her head was resting in her hand and she was looking down at him.

"You don't smile" She stated, putting her spare hand on his opposite shoulder.

His eyebrows knitted together "I smile"

Kate laughed and shook her head "No, you don't. You either smirk, or you're smug" She said, leaning over and kissing his cheek before putting her head on his shoulder and kissing his throat.

"I do not smirk all the time" He said, more to himself then Kate.

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**_If you're still reading this, please review so I know! Plus, I update faster when I get reviews :P_**

**_xoxElle_**


	14. Life of the Party

**_Hey all!_**

**_New chappie!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Life of the Party

* * *

That Friday night, Pacci was having a party at his house, inviting the entire football team and cheerleaders, plus many other people from their year and more.

Pacci's house was now packed with people, his living room made into a make-shift dance floor as the music pumped out of the large speakers on either side of the room.

Kate and Ziva were in the middle of the dancers, Tony sandwiched between them as they all danced to the music. Kate patted Tony on the shoulder and mouthed she was going to get a drink, not even bothering to attempt to yell over the loud music. He nodded and turned back to press himself against Ziva's back, his hands running down her sides.

Kate made her way over to the drink table and saw Ari leaning against a wall to her left, so she poured herself a drink of whatever was in the large bowl, she was pretty sure it was a mix of alcohol and walked over to Ari.

"I didn't think you'd come" She said with a smirk, crossing her arms and making sure not to spill her drink.

He shrugged "You asked me to come" He said, taking the drink from her hand and taking a sip of it and scrunching his face up slightly "What is in this?" He asked.

Kate laughed and took the drink back "I think it's a mixture of everything they could get their hands on" She said taking a sip from the red cup.

She leaned against the wall next to him and his arm made its way around her shoulders and she leaned into him, both sharing the drink.

In the middle of the room Tony and Ziva were still pressed up together, swaying to the music as it pumped out of the speakers. Ziva turned around and put her arms around Tony's neck and his hands were placed on her black jeans clad hips. Their eyes connected and everything around them falling away, the two of them only thinking about the other.

Tony leaned down slowly, their eyes never leaving each others as he pressed his lips to hers in a long sweet kiss.

They only pulled apart when they heard one of Tony's team members, Andre, called out for them to get a room. Tony smirked and took Ziva's hand, pulling her towards the couch at the side of the room and sat down with her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her again.

Kate pressed a kiss to Ari's shoulder and handed him the empty cup and stepped away from his body "I'm going to the bathroom" She said walking out of the living room and up the staircase.

There was a line of about 4 people when she got up there, all of them cheerleaders who didn't like Kate because she was close with Tony and dating Ari.

She stood at the end of the line and attempt to ignore the other girls, but unluckily for her they all turned around.

"Has he hurt you yet?" One of them asked.

"Is that why you had the dislocated shoulder a month ago?" Another said.

"Is he a bad boyfriend to have, I mean, he looks like someone who would kill someone" A third said.

Kate took a deep breath and stayed calm "He's never hurt me, and he never will. I dislocated my shoulder falling down" She said "He is a good person, and my relationship with him is none of your business" She said, turning and walking back down the stairs.

She walked back into the crowded living room and found Ari still leaning against the wall, minus the red cup, and walked up to him.

"Can you take me home?" She asked. Ari looked at her in question and she just smiled slightly and shook her head. "Please"

He nodded and put a hand on her lower back and lead her out of the house to his motorcycle.

"Will you be ok to ride this?" She asked.

He kissed her cheek lightly "I did not have very much to drink. I would not ride this if it meant that it would hurt you"

She smiled up at him and got on the bike behind him.

When they reached her house she got off, turning to Ari, who was still sitting on the motorcycle, and wrapped her arms around his stomach as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you" She whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his while running a hand up and down his back "You know" She said breaking away "My Dad's on a business trip this weekend" She said quietly with a small smile that he could barely make out in the dark.

He got off his motorcycle and let her guide him into her house, which he had only been in the once before just after he met Kate, and let her close the door behind him.

He stood in the small entrance way until Kate took his hand and laughed slightly "The house won't bite" She said pulling him up the staircase and into her room.

He looked around her room when he entered, seeing it was half the size of his own room, the walls were painted a light yellow, there was a large window above a desk with a computer on it and a light blue covered bed was in the corner with a TV against the wall in front of it.

She went over to a chest of draws and pulled out some clothes "I'm going to get changed" She said, walking out of the room and next door into the bathroom.

When she returned a few minutes later, she was wearing long dark green pyjama pants and a white t-shirt, her hair down around her shoulders, opposed to the tight ponytail it was in minutes before. Ari was sitting on her bed and she went over to sit next to him.

"I don't think I have anything that you could change into" She said. He shrugged.

"It is fine" He said. She moved over and got under the covers of her bed and getting in. Ari stood and took the cell phone and keys out of his pocket and put them on the bedside table before taking off his shirt and black jeans, leaving him just in black boxers. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen you in anything other than black" She smiled as he sat next to her, shifting so he could slip under the blankets with her.

She rolled over so she was on top of him and straddling his waist, the blankets covering up to her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder and drew circles on the other side of his chest.

"He hasn't hurt me in a while" She whispered against his neck.

Ari nodded "I am glad"

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_Who else watched the Grey's Anatomy final? I so did not see it coming!! *Cries*_**

**_Lol. Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	15. Expecting

**_Hey all!_**

**_Well, a short-ish chapter, I know, but it's getting into something!_**

**_review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Expecting

* * *

When Kate woke up the next morning finding she was still lying on top of Ari, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She moved her head so it was resting on his arm and looked at him, seeing he was awake.

"Last weekend when I left in the morning" She said quietly, bringing a hand up to rub some sleep out of her eye "I freaked out. I was going to wait until I was married until I did _that_" She said, putting a hand on the side of his face lightly "I trust you"

He moved his arm around to hug her to his body as well as pulling her on top of him, kissing the side of her head and putting his other hand on her hip. She leaned to give him a short kiss, but he put his hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart when they needed air and Kate put her head on his chest so she could look out her window.

"It's early" She said when she saw the sun was only just rising. Ari nodded.

"It is" He agreed, running his hands up and down her back, both falling back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ziva groaned slightly as she woke up, turning her head to burying her face into her pillow. She felt a heavy weight on her stomach and put her hand on it, feeling Tony's head of hair under her palm. She smiled slightly and ran her fingers through his hair until he woke with a groan.

"Time?" He mumbled, rolling over and rubbing his cheek against the fabric of her red tank top.

"9 AM" She said. He moaned and moved so his head was on her pillow next to hers.

"Too early" He mumbled, getting under the covers of Ziva's bed with her.

Ziva laughed as Tony closed his eyes again and brought her hand up to play with his hair until he opened his eyes to look at her again.

"Hey" He smiled. She laughed and put her head back down, smiling at him.

She suddenly stopped and sat up, getting out of the bed and quickly making her way towards the door "Someone is here" She said looking back at Tony "Stay there"

She walked out the door and down the hall towards the stairs, walking down them quietly before stopping in front of Michael.

"You are back" She stated. He laughed.

"I realize that" He said with a smile.

"Is my father home?" She asked, walking with him into the lounge room and sitting on the couch.

He shook his head "He is staying in Europe for another week, I was no longer needed five days ago"

"Why has it taken you so long to come back?" She asked.

Michael pulled out his I-phone and pulled up a photo of him with his arms around the waist of a petite red head, both with big smiles on their faces.

"Her name is Louise" He said putting his phone back in his pocket.

Ziva smiled at him "I am happy for you Michael" She looked towards the door "I should go back up to Tony" She said standing up and walking out.

When she walked back into her bedroom she looked over at her bed, finding Tony in the middle sound asleep.

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

* * *

Ari and Kate were sitting on her couch watching a movie, her back against his chest slightly with his arm around her, his fingers tracing circles on her arm every now and then as her hand rested on the top of his thigh. His feet were crossed on the coffee table in front of them, which had their drinks on it, while she had her legs along the length of the couch.

"You have not told me much about your family" He said half way through the movie. She moved her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"My sister, she's twenty-six and lives with her husband in Miami, My three brothers all still live in Indiana, two of them live with their girlfriend and fiancée, and the other one, Warren is in his last year at college" She said "My mother died an hour after I was born. There were complications when I was delivered and...she died" She said quietly "My Dad blames me for it" She shrugged.

"Is that why-" Ari started quietly, but was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it" She said quickly. He nodded and they went back to watching the movie.

Near the end of the movie, Ari kissed Kate's shoulder and stood up, offering his hand to her and helping her up.

"I think we should go for a walk" He said, walking with her to the door.

She looked at him like he was crazy "It's freezing" She said, looking out the window at the cold end of Autumn weather.

As he handed her coat to her he leaned down to whisper in her ear with a smirk "I will keep you warm"

* * *

Three weeks later Kate walked into Ari's room with a pale face, walking over to sit on his bed and waited for him to come out of his bathroom. He emerged not long after, coming out only having a towel around his waist and the top of his black hair still wet.

He looked at her and became concerned, walking over and sitting next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Caitlin, what is wrong?" He asked.

"I think I need to take a test" She said, swallowing slightly "I...We only did it once, this can't happen"

Ari turned her to him slightly, noticing a blackening bruise on her jaw. He frowned.

"What are you talking about Caitlin?" He asked. She looked him in the eye and whispered.

"I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

**_Well, a few of you guessed right! Be proud._**

**_Oh, even though this fic is far from over, I have planned (and a bit written) of the sequal to this! It's called "Teenage Wasteland: The College Years"_**

**_REVIEW! When you do, it makes me happy, when I'm happy, I write happy things, and I write faster. It's a win win, you get chapters, I'm happy. lol. _**

**_xoxElle_**


	16. Epiphany

**_Hey al!!_**

**_See, I knew you'd all expect it, but still, you seem to like the idea!_**

**_Read on,_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Epiphany

* * *

Ari swallowed.

"You are what?" He asked. Kate took a deep breath and looked down, folding her hands in her lap and picking at her nails.

"I took a test an hour ago, and that little plus sign conformed it" She said with a slight shrug.

"Why did you not call me?" He asked.

"I was at the drug store and I just saw the tests and it clicked" She said "I came here afterwards"

He nodded and put his arm around her back, pulling her closer to him and kissing the side of her head.

15 minutes later Kate and Ari were lying on his bed, he had changed from the towel into boxers and was holding her to his chest. He felt his shoulder getting wet and brought a hand up to stroke her hair, calming her slightly.

"It is alright Caitlin" He whispered.

She lifted her head "How is this alright?" She said angrily "My Dad's going to…I don't want to think about what he might do" She said sitting up Indian style in front of him and putting her head in her hands. He sat up with her and put his hands on her legs.

"Caitlin" He said quietly "What do you want to do?"

She shook her head "I don't know" She said softly.

He pulled her between his legs so her back was against his chest, his hands running up and down her arms as he whispered:

"Whatever you decide" He said "I will be here for you"

She turned in his arms, kissing him softly as he laid them down on the mattress. She put her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

* * *

She was woken and hour later by Ari shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously, her eyes still slightly red.

"I have an idea Caitlin" He said quietly "And I do not think that you will like it"

"What is it?" She asked.

"We leave" He said, making her eyes widen slightly "Then we decide what will happen with...this" He said, cautiously putting a hand on her stomach.

Her eyes flicked to his hand, then back up at his eyes. She took a deep breath "I'm 16 Ari, you're 17. We can't raise a baby" She said.

Ari nodded and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead "I know" He murmured.

She suddenly laughed and sat up again "We can't leave" She said "That's ridiculous"

He pushed himself on one arm so he was eye to eye with her "You said you are not sure what your father would do to you" He said seriously, her eyes looking away from him. He hooked his finger under her chin to make you look at him "I just do not want see you hurt anymore" He said quietly, his fingers brushing against the purple bruise on her jaw.

Kate went silent for a minute before looking at him with determination in her eyes "Alright"

* * *

Ari drove Kate in his black pick-up back to her house, refusing to take her on his motorcycle, which made her roll her eyes with a slight smile. There was a look on Ari's face that still hadn't left it since she told him. It was a mix between worry, shock and concern.

"Is your father home?" Ari asked as they pulled into her driveway.

Kate shook her head and got out of the car and made her way to the front door, Ari following close behind her. He stopped her at her front door and squeezed her hand.

"We will figure this out Caitlin" He said, his eyes looking into hers.

She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek "I know" She said "Come on"

They went into her house and up to her room, Ari finding a duffle bag underneath her desk and putting it on her bed. Kate went and grabbed a few items of clothes before turning to her bed side table and picking up the four picture frames there.

The first one was of Kate, her three brothers and her sister at their old house in Indiana. The second was of she and Tony when they were 7 and their class had had a Christmas concert, so the two of them were covered in tinsel. The third was Tony piggy backing her when they were 13 outside his house and the last one had she, Tony, Ziva and Ari at the fair, Kate had just wanted one photo of all of them and had gotten the man who sold hotdogs from a cart to take it. Tony was making a face at the camera as Ziva rolled her eyes from next to him, his arm securely around her waist, next to Ziva was Kate, looking slightly at Ari with a grin on her face as he glared at her with a smirk on his face, not looking at the camera as he refused to.

Kate ran her fingers over Tony's face and turned around and put the photos into the duffle bag.

"We can't tell Tony" She said. Ari looked at her from where he was sitting next to the bag on the bed.

"Alright" He said "Do you want to tell him that you are leaving?"

Kate laughed with no humour "To think, this morning the thing I was most worried about was the cereal I was going to eat. And now..." She paused "...This is crazy"

Ari looked down "I know Caitlin"

She kneeled in front of him and made him look at her, putting her hands on his thighs and squeezing gently. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I am sorry Caitlin" He said quietly. She put a hand on his cheek and rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb.

"What for?" She asked.

"I should have had more sense" He said "We did not use protection."

Kate scratched her arm "I know...we got carried away" She said softly, getting off the ground and sitting in his lap facing him "I don't regret it though"

Ari put his arms around her so his hands rested on her lower back, the red t-shirt she was wearing soft against his palms. She leaned forward and put her arms around his neck, running her fingers across the skin of his neck as she leaned forward to kiss him slowly.

When they pulled away from each other they were both breathing heavily, Kate getting off Ari's lap and zipping up her duffle bag, looking around her room before grabbing her favourite pillow.

Ari stood up behind her and put his arms around her front, his hands slipping under her shirt to rest on her bare stomach and kissed her exposed neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He murmured. She nodded against his head and turned around, taking his hand and walking out of the bedroom with him.

When they reached downstairs Ari took her bag and pillow and took them out to the pick-up (which Kate was pretty sure was a model not released yet) as she wrote something on a note-pad next to the door.

'_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore here._

_I love you._

_Katie'_

She sighed and put the pen down, walking out the door and finding Ari leaning against the car door. She walked over and he took her hand, kissing her fingers before they got in the car.

"I need to say goodbye to Tony" She said, looking forward as they backed out of the doorway. Ari just nodded and drove in the direction of Tony's house.

* * *

"What's wrong Katie?" Tony asked as Kate climbed through his window, he lying on his bed watching the plasma on the wall in front of him. She walked over and laid down on the bed next to him, wrapping her arms around him in a large hug.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Tony" She whispered into his neck. He pushed her back and looked at her worriedly.

"What are you about to do?" He asked.

"I'm leaving" She whispered, her eyes watering slightly.

Tony's eyes widened "What? Why?"

"I don't want you to know" She said before taking a deep breath "I'm going with Ari"

Tony glared at her "What?"

"We stopped here so I could say goodbye" She said "You're a pig Tony, but you know I love you"

Tony was silent, so Kate nodded at him and got off the bed, not letting the tears in her eyes fall as she climbed out the window.

* * *

The first place they went was the lake, knowing no-where else to go in that time of night. Ari had brought a sleeping bag for them to use, so the two were lying on it on the soft grass as the moon shined above them, Ari holding Kate from behind as they quietly talked.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked. Ari kissed her shoulder and put his head back on her pillow, the two of them sharing it.

"I do not know" He said.

"We could go down to Miami" She suggested rolling over "My sister and her husband live there...she could help"

Ari thought for a moment before nodding "That sounds like a good idea" He said.

She smiled at him and he leaned forward, softly kissing the corner of her mouth. She smiled and shifted so their fronts were pressed together, one of her hands running down his back.

They looked at each other for a moment, Ari's hand going up to cup Kate's cheek as he pressed his lips to hers again, his other hand firmly pressed against her back.

They rolled so that he was resting over her, their lips barely leaving each others as their hands ran slowly over each other's bodies. Kate's hands found their way under Ari's shirt and ran her nails down his muscular chest, his hands tangling in her long hair.

Kate broke the contact between their lips and looked at him, Ari looking down at her with darkened eyes. She put one leg up around his hip and tilted her head, pushing his shirt up over his head as she did.

"I'm already pregnant" She whispered with a shrug, pulling him down to kiss him quickly "I love you"

He gave her a smile, making her stomach warm and all the worry and stress from the day melt away.

"I love your smile" She said softly. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, squeezing her hand on his ribs and making him roll over, her following and straddling him, both now on the grass.

He pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her "I love you Caitlin. We will figure all this out" He said, his hands slipping under her shirt to rest on her back.

"I know" She said "We'll do what we have to do. I'm glad you didn't freak out" She said with a laugh. He chuckled.

"I do not think I have grasped everything yet" He said "But I do not think I will freak out"

She nodded and let him slip her shirt over her head before pulling her down to kiss her.

* * *

Tony paced angrily in front of Ziva's bed at the exact same time as an hour away Kate and Ari were doing some inappropriate things on the grass. Tony turned to look at Ziva, who was sitting on the edge of her bed and said:

"I knew something like this would happen"

"Tony, they would have had a good reason for doing this" Ziva said calmly.

"I can't think of any" He said standing in front of her "Well, I can think of one, but she would've come to me..."

"What reason is that?" Ziva asked. Tony ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"I can't tell you" He said. Ziva reached out and tugged his hand, making him sit next to her.

"You can trust me Tony" She said. He looked at her and sighed.

"Listen, Kate's Dad isn't the best guy...he drinks alot, and sometimes Kate gets hurt" He said quietly. Ziva's eyes widened slightly and she put a hand on Tony's thigh and nodded.

"I am sure they will take care of themselves" She said.

Tony put his head in his hands "If ever get my hands on Ari, I'm going to kill him"

Ziva couldn't help but smirk "You could try, but I do not want to have to take you to the emergency room"

* * *

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	17. Over the Rainbow

**_Hey all!_**

**_Sorry for the small wait. I was a bit stuck on this chapter._**

**_It's not the most exciting of chapters, but still, It's getting into the story :)_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Over the Rainbow

* * *

The drive down was almost completely silent, Kate was sitting in the middle of the seats so she was next to Ari, his hand on her thigh the whole time. When they arrived in Miami she gave him the directions to her sister's house.

When she got out of the car she closed her eyes, pressing a hand to her stomach to stop the butterflies as she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she found Ari standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, placing one hand on her hip and pressing his lips to her forehead. She nodded and took his hand, walking up to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

In less then 30 seconds the door was opened by a blond woman who looked like Kate, who was slightly taller and was dressed in kaki shorts and a dark green tank top.

"Katie?" Her 26 year old sister April said with a grin, which quickly turned into a frown "Why are you here?"

Kate looked down quickly before looking back at her sister "Can we come in?" She asked. April just nodded and opened the door to let Kate and Ari walk in.

Kate let go of Ari's hand and turned to April in the entrance "This is Ari" She said before walking into the living room with Ari.

All three sat down and Ari put an arm around the back of Kate, she putting a hand on his leg. April looked between them and leaned forward slightly.

"It's the middle of the school year, you're here and you're with a boy and without Dad" She said "What's happened?"

Kate sighed "I'm pregnant" She said, sitting up straighter.

April blinked.

"Excuse me?" She said.

Kate and Ari looked at each other "I'm pregnant" Kate said again "You're the only one we could go to"

April nodded slowly "You're pregnant, you've run away and the first place you came was to me?" April asked. Kate nodded and April moved to sit next to her, wrapping her arms around her. Kate could barely breath and looked at Ari over one of April's arms.

Ari patted April's arm lightly "I do not think that this is healthy for Kate" He said. April let go of Kate and looked at him.

"You're her boyfriend?" April asked, and when he nodded she asked "You're the father?"

Kate punched her in the arm and glared "Yes" She said "Can you help us?...We couldn't tell our Dads"

April looked at her worriedly "Does Dad still...umm..." She looked at Ari, then back at Kate, giving her a silent question.

"He knows" Kate said. Ari's hand, which was resting on her shoulder, squeezed gently, her hand squeezing his thigh gently in return. "I ended up in hospital about three months ago"

April frowned "I'm sorry" She whispered.

After a long silence April stood up "You two can have the guest bedroom" She said "Cameron will be home soon, he'll be so happy you're here!"

Ari smirked at Kate at her sister's quick changes of mood, standing up and offering his hand to her. She laughed slightly as she took it and let him pull her up.

She turned to April and wrapped her arms around her in a large hug "Thank you" Kate whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you're away from Dad" April whispered back. Kate nodded and moved away.

"We'll go to the extra bedroom" Kate said with a smile, leading Ari up to the bedroom.

When Kate closed the door of the bedroom she turned around, Ari straight in front of her.

He leaned down to kiss her neck softly "I love you Caitlin" He murmured.

She smiled slightly and went over to the bed kneeling on the edge, Ari walking over to her and putting his hands on her hips.

"We're going to enrol in a school tomorrow" She said wrapping her arms around his neck "I don't care what's happened, we still need to go" She stated.

Ari nodded and kissed the side of Kate's head "We will be alright"

She smiled tiredly at him "Of course we will"

* * *

Tony was finally asleep after staying up all night trying to ring Kate, with no luck. He was sleeping with his head on Ziva's chest as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. She really hoped that her brother and Kate had a good reason for leaving.

"I'll kill him" Tony mumbled in his sleep.

Ziva chuckled and put a hand on his cheek "Of course you will Tony"

* * *

Once Kate and Ari went up to bed after a dinner of explaining only the important things to April and Cameron, they both got into their pyjamas and laid down on the bed facing each other.

"I am sorry" Ari said. Kate punched him in the arm.

"Stop saying that" She said with a small smile as she rolled over and pressed her back against his chest. His arm rested comfortably across her waist and he kissed the back of her head.

A few hours after she had fallen asleep, Kate was woken by Ari rolling around in the bed in his sleep. She sat up and looked down at him, seeing his eyes moving under his eye lids and his hands clenching into fists.

"Ari" Kate whispered shaking his shoulder "Wake up"

He shot up into a sitting position and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Ari ran a hand over his face and nodded.

"I am fine" He said putting a hand on her thigh "It was only a nightmare"

Kate nodded and moved over slightly to wrap one of her arms around his bare stomach "What was it about?"

Ari ran a hand up and down her back, kissed her and laid them down.

"Nothing Caitlin"

Neither of them could sleep after that, thoughts running through both their heads as they laid together. Kate put her head on her hand and looked down at him "We can't keep this baby" She said.

Ari lifted his hand and pushed some of her fallen hair behind her ear "If you think it is best to put this baby up for adoption, it will be alright" He said.

Kate closed her eyes, put her head on Ari's shoulder and sighed "I don't know"

"We will think about this later, but now we should sleep" He suggested.

Kate yawned and nodded "Sounds like a plan" She whispered before looking at him and putting a hand on his cheek "No more nightmares" She said.

Ari turned his head and kissed her hand.

* * *

"Where's Kate and Ari today?" Paula asked at lunch when Tony and Ziva sat down on the grass.

Tony's hand tightened into a fist, Ziva's hand going on top of his and squeezing lightly.

"We do not know" Ziva said "They have run off together"

"Why?" Pacci asked.

"We do not know that either" She said with a shrug.

Peter laughed "What do you expect? I mean it is Ari"

Ziva sent him a glare that instantly shut him up, so he went back to trying to feel up Jodie, who he had been attempting to date for the past three months.

Ziva leaned over to whisper in Tony's ear "They will come back Tony"

* * *

Ari was standing at the bottom on the staircase when Kate walked down later that morning, the sun coming through the large full length windows that made up most of the wall space, making Kate squint and rub her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked him, standing on the second step from the bottom in front of him.

"11 in the morning" He said.

She reached forward, still standing on her step and put a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder.

"I'm finally the same height as you" She smiled. He stepped up to the first step and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him again and walked past him and walking across the cold wooden floor "Are April or Cameron here?" She asked.

Ari shook his head and walked behind her "I believe they left at 6 AM this morning"

Kate nodded and walked over to one of the bright yellow couches, sitting down and looking at Ari as he sat down with her. He put an arm across the back of the couch behind her, playing with the back of her hair.

She swung her legs up to rest across his lap so she could shift closer.

"I think the thing we talked about last night is the right thing to do" She said with a slight nod, then she laughed "We can't keep this baby"

He smirked and put a hand on her cheek "I know Caitlin"

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her back to hold her. He used his other hand to tilt her head up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her, running a hand through her hair as one of her arms went around his neck.

His hand ran down to her hip and pulled her into his lap whispering into her ear and making her blush.

"You're worse than Tony" She murmured as he kissed her neck.

He hummed against her skin, making her laugh breathlessly and pushed his head away from her neck with a smile.

Kate took a deep breath and put her head back on Ari's shoulder, her hand softly running up and down his arm.

"I am glad we are here" Ari said quietly, bringing a hand up to touch the almost faded bruise gently.

"So am I" She said "I hate to say this, but I miss Tony" She said with a smirk as she pushed herself off his lap.

He stood up and caught her around the waist, making her turn and look up at him with a grin "What?" She laughed

"I will be back soon" He said, pressing his lips to hers quickly and letting her go and walking out the front door.

Kate walked back up the stairs and quickly rushed into the bathroom and threw up. She sat next to the toilet on the cold tiled floor and rested her head on the side of the bathtub, putting a hand to lips and swallowing the awful taste, her other hand going to her flat stomach.

That's when she finally cried.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	18. Judgment

**_Hey all!_**

**_review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Judgment

* * *

An hour later when Ari returned Kate was sitting on the couch watching TV, her head turning when she heard him walk in.

"Hey" She smiled.

The 17 year old walked over and sat next to her "We are going to be attending Miami High starting next Monday" He said "And considering we do not want anyone finding us, I have enrolled us with fake last names"

Kate laughed slightly and he leaned over to press his forehead against hers, an arm around her to pull her against him. He was about to kiss her when he noticed her eyes.

"Were you crying?" He asked quietly. She pulled back slightly.

"Yeah" She said with a shrug "It all hit me and..." She took a deep breath "I felt like I needed a cry" She said with a slight laugh.

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, kissing her forehead and lying them down, her head pressed between his neck and shoulder as he ran a hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I also spoke to Ziva" He said.

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"She says that Tony is less than impressed that you and I have run off and is wanting to murder me" He said, making Kate chuckle slightly against his neck "I told her we were safe"

Kate nodded and closed her eyes, her fingers tracing small circles on his shoulder, her ear pressed against his chest and listening to the steady beat of his heart. After a while he felt his shirt getting wet and Kate rubbing her face against the material of his shirt. He put his other arm around her and held her, kissing the side of her head and whispered in Hebrew into her ear.

Kate had no idea what Ari was whispering to her, but it was making her feel alot better. Her hand fisted in the material of his shirt and she shifted so her forehead was pressed against his temple and kissed his cheek.

"I have no idea what you're saying" She laughed slightly, wiping a tear from her face "But thank you"

He smirked at her and ran a hand through her hair, turned his head and pressed his lips to hers. He ran his hands down her back to her butt, her hand coming down to swat him away.

He grinned at her, making her laugh and shake her head and get up, walking towards the kitchen and smiling at him over her shoulder.

* * *

Tony was angrily pacing in front of Ziva as she sat on one of the picnic tables the next day at school. He turned to her.

"Did he say where they were?" He asked.

"I have already told you that he did not say anything other than they were safe" She said. Tony glared at her.

"If I ever see him again I swear-"

"Tony!" Ziva said angrily, standing up and walking in front of him "Stop this. You are getting ridiculous"

"How am I being ridiculous?" He shouted "I don't know where Kate is, she's off with some psycho and for all we know he could be lying to us!"

Ziva had finally had enough "That is it Tony. If you still do not believe that Ari would never hurt Kate, then you must not trust _me _enough to believe what I tell you" She said calmly.

Tony stopped and looked at her, his eyebrows knitting together "Sorry Zi" He said, but she shook her head.

"This has gone on for long enough Tony" She said quietly, standing on her toes to cup his cheek and kiss him softly "_I_ am sorry"

* * *

The next morning Ari woke up to the sound of Kate throwing up in the small en-suite. He threw the covers off himself and walked quietly into the bathroom, finding Kate getting up from in front of the toilet and flushing it.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

The 16 year old ran a hand through her hair and nodded "I'm fine" She whispered.

Ari leaned against the doorway and watched as Kate brushed her teeth before she turned to him.

"I don't like morning sickness" She said. He stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

She walked over to the bed and sat Indian style on the edge of it, watching as Ari walked over and crouched in front of her, putting his hands on her thighs.

Her right hand ran through his black hair before resting on his cheek, their eyes never leaving each others as they studied each other.

A knock on the door interrupted the two teenagers, April's voice drifting through the door.

"Katie! Come here!"

Kate smiled slightly at Ari and got off the bed, opening the door and finding a grinned April on the other side.

"Yes?" Kate said with a smile as she closed the door behind her "Don't you have work?"

April took Kate's arm and shook her head as she lead them down the stairs. "Nope, my shift isn't for another 5 hours, Cameron's started an hour ago"

Both April and Cameron were interns at the local hospital, both working in the ER. The two met in Med School and had been together ever since.

"I want you to tell me about your boyfriend up there" She said as they sat on the couch.

Kate raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Come on Katie!" She said with a grin.

Kate sighed "I met him the first day at Washington High, Tony's together with his sister and...that's it"

April stared at her "That's all you got?"

Kate rolled her eyes "He's 17, He rides a motorcycle, wants to be a doctor, only ever wears black and never smiles"

April cocked her head to the side "Never smiles?"

Kate laughed and heard footsteps behind her "He smirks" She said as Ari walked up behind her "Alot"

"Talking about me?" He asked with a smirk. Kate smiled up at him and he walked into the kitchen.

"Man, you two love each other" April said with a grin.

Kate chuckled "He was so much calmer then me when I told him I was pregnant" Kate said quietly, un aware of Ari listening from the other room "I would probably have freaked out alot more if he freaked out" She said scratching the back of her head slightly.

April smiled at her "Have you figured out anything about the baby?"

Kate looked down at her hands "Not really...We've talked about it a bit, but..." She sighed "It's really early"

April put a hand on the side of her face and kissed her head "Little Katie all grown up" She said "Little Katie who always wanted to wait until she was married for sex" She said with a grin and a laugh "I'm glad you don't love an asshole"

Kate rolled her eyes again, something that happened often when she was around her sister and looked up as Ari walked into the room.

He leaned down and kissed her temple softly and handed her a plate that had plain toast on it.

"For your stomach" He explained. He noticed April's confused look "She has been having morning sickness"

April nodded and watched the two. Kate sat forward so Ari could sit next to her more comfortably, his hand on her thigh gently and she smiled in thanks at him.

April grinned at the two and stood up, leaving the two teenagers by themselves as she went out the back to the docks.

When Kate had finished the piece of toast Air pulled her towards him and kissed her, running a hand through her hair and putting his other hand on her waist.

They stayed like that, only breaking apart when they needed air, for ten minutes, stopping when April walked back in and told them to get a room.

"Tomorrow we should go get me checked out by a doctor" Kate suggested as April disappeared into the kitchen.

Ari's hand ran under her shirt and started to rub slow circles on her stomach and travelling up slowly.

She put a hand on his arm "By a real doctor"

He gave her a smirk "I like this examination much better"

She shook her head "Of course you would. I stick by what I said yesterday, you are much worse than Tony"

He nuzzled her ear "I will take that as a complement"

* * *

**_So, a Tony/Ziva break-up. And how will Michael come into the equation now that Tony is out of the way?_**

**_Review if you're still reading this, it makes me smile :)_**

**_xoxElle_**


	19. Belonging

**_Hey all!_**

**_Sorry for the wait!_**

**_Here you go!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Belonging

* * *

Ziva walked into her house hearing her father yelling on the phone and Michael sitting on the couch with a bored look on his face.

"What is that about?" Ziva asked sitting down next to him.

Michael shrugged "Somebody pissed him off"

Ziva smirked "What a surprise" She said "Has he said anything about Ari not being here?" She asked.

"He is assuming that Ari will return soon" Michael said "I do not think that he will"

Ziva nodded in agreement and turned to face Michael more "I broke up with Tony today" She said.

Michael shifted slightly and nodded at her "I am sorry to hear that"

Ziva smirked slightly "No you are not" She said getting up "I expect that you are happy about it" She said with a small smiled before walking out of the room.

* * *

When Kate and Ari walked into the Principals office on Monday, they were greeted by a short old man with glasses and a large smile.

"My name is Principal Robbins, you must be Kate and Ari" He said leading them to sit in the two chairs in front of his desk "Now, why did you want to see me before you started today?"

"We needed to inform you of our…situation" Ari started as he looked at Kate.

"I'm pregnant" She said straightening her back and folding her hands on her lap, Ari's hand squeezing her thigh lightly.

Principal Robbins took off his glasses and looked at the two "How far along are you?" He asked Kate.

"Two months" She said.

"Are you going to tell the students at this school straight away?" He asked.

"They'll find out when they find out" Kate said with a shrug.

"Alright" Principal Robbins said standing up "If you are having any problems, feel free to come see me" He said as the two teenagers stood and followed him to the door.

* * *

At lunch time at Miami High Kate was asked by a small group of friends to sit with them, to which Kate happily agreed to.

"So Kate" One of the girls, Renee, said. She was on the track team and girls boxing team, had jet black hair with dark blue streaks through it "You likin' Miami High so far?"

Kate smiled and nodded "Yeah I am"

Also sitting at the large, circular table on the grass were 5 other people, 3 guys and 2 other girls. Sitting next to Renee was Alyssa, a blond haired girl who had red and purple streaks through her hair an open calculus book in front of her, her black glasses sitting at the edge of her nose. Next to Alyssa was her boyfriend Rick, who reminded Kate alot of Tony, a pair of black shades resting on top of his brown hair as he ate a sandwich. The two other guys sitting at the table were identical twins, Jeff and Jamie, although, one had black hair and the other had blonde, Jeff was resting his head on a soccer ball that was in front of him as Jamie tried to grab it. The girl sitting between them rolled her eyes, her name was Sarah, she was red-headed and had a lollypop in her mouth as she hit Jamie's arm away from in front of her, she too was on the track team with Renee.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked, taking the lollypop out of her mouth and nodding somewhere over Kate's shoulder. Renee and Alyssa looked up and then at each other.

"He's new" Alyssa said.

Kate turned around and came face to face with Ari. She laughed slightly and stood up, getting odd looks from the others she was sitting with and smiled up at Ari.

"Hey" She smiled at him. He leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to hers before looking behind her.

"Friends of yours?" He asked her. She turned around and sat back down, Ari sitting in the seat next to her.

"This is Ari, my boyfriend" She said to everyone, who all introduced themselves.

Ari nodded at them before taking Kate's hand and squeezing slightly, she looked at him with a smile before turning back to the others.

* * *

Michael and Ziva were lying on her bed later that afternoon, Michael leaning over Ziva slightly as he kissed his way down her neck. Ziva closed her eyes and sighed, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him off her gently. He looked at her in question, moving a hand from its place on her hip and brushed some hair out of her face.

"This is not right Michael" She said sitting up and smoothing her shirt "You should call Louise, you have not spoken to her since you got back"

Michael watched her get out of the bed and quickly followed, walking around to stand in front of her "I know you are upset about breaking up with Tony-"

"I am not upset" She said with a shrug "It has been a long time coming, yes?"

"I do not mind you using me, in fact, I quite like it" He said with a grin. She chuckled and punched his chest.

"I am going for a run" She said pushing him out of the room, a small smile on her face.

"You wound me Ziva David" Michael said dramatically with a grin as she closed the door in his face.

* * *

Ziva always felt a lot better when she was running, it gave her a chance to think through things on her own. The yellow windbreaker kept her warm as it snowed slightly around her, her bare legs only slightly cold under her running shorts.

Suddenly she was on the ground and someone was offering their hand to her. She looked up and took it, the first thing she noticed was the bright orange beanie on the person's head.

"I'm sorry" The person said "My name's Roy…I didn't see you. I don't know these running paths too well" He said nervously.

Ziva smiled at him "Do not worry" She said "My name is Ziva"

Roy smiled at her, taking the beanie off his head and holding it in his hands "I just started at Washington High, I think I saw you there today"

She nodded "I am a Junior there"

"I'm a senior. My family just moved here, that's why I don't know the paths too well"

"Maybe I could show you around the tracks one day" Ziva said with a smirk.

"Do you have time now?" He asked with a charming smile as he put his beanie back on.

"Sure" She said turning in the direction she was originally going "Follow me"

* * *

Kate walked out of the bathroom later that night, only wearing Ari's shirt, which reached half way down her thighs and walked to the edge of the bed. She put her knee on one side of Ari and fell across him, landing on the mattress with her leg still over his hip.

She smiled at him when he gave her an amused look, her head resting inches from his.

"I haven't been this happy in a while" She said. Ari's arm wrapped around her and ran across the back of her shoulders.

"I have not been this happy" He said.

She cocked her head slightly and pressed her forehead against his, her arms snaking around his stomach "You can be extremely sappy sometimes" She grinned.

He looked confused "Sappy?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, leaning forward and kissing him as she rolled onto her back, Ari putting his head on his fist to look down at her. He used his free hand to lift the shirt she was wearing so it exposed her stomach.

He placed his hand on her stomach, feeling it slightly firmer than it was months ago, and it was slightly rounded at the bottom.

"In a month I'll be really showing" She murmured to him. His eyes snapped up to hers and he shifted down the bed to press a light kiss between her belly button and her underwear.

She pulled him up to her and kissed his cheek before pressing her lips to his

"I miss Washington" She whispered into the darkness a few minutes later as she played with his fingers, her back pressed against his chest with their hands entwined on her stomach.

"Hmm" He murmured against the back of her head "We could go back…after"

She swallowed and thought for a moment "If my father's there, I can't go back"

His arms tightened around her "We will stay away from your father"

"If I ever see him again I'll…" She trailed off before taking a deep breath and rolling to face him in his arms "I'm stronger than him"

"That your are Caitlin"

"I could take you down in a fight" She said with a grin. He smirked.

"I would like to see that" He said.

She laughed and pressed her head against his shoulder "Tomorrow, sleeping now"

Ari chuckled and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_I'm sorry, but I love Roy, I even have my own bright orange beanie!_**

**_alright, Review! Hopefully I'll update quicker!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	20. Quickening

**_Hey all!_**

**_20 chapters! Awesome. I'm glad your still liking this!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Quickening

* * *

A month and a half later Kate was almost 4 months pregnant and was starting to really show. She had been able to hide it from people at Miami High by wearing baggy shirts, plus it being winter had been easy for her to cover up with a jumper.

She and Ari had talked about whether to tell their new friends or not that she was pregnant, and they had decided that today would be the day to announce it.

The eight of them were sitting under a large tree in a park that Saturday afternoon after spending the morning on the boat Jeff and Jamie's parents owned.

"We have something important to tell you all" Kate said after Renee and Jeff had finished an argument about basketball. Everyone looked at her and Ari, who was sitting behind her so she was resting against his chest.

"Is it about why you guys moved here?" Alyssa asked. Ari and Kate hadn't told them why they had moved to Miami, or even where they moved from, just in case somehow word got back to Washington telling people where they were. They even thought Kate's last name was Roberts, which was Cameron and April's last name.

"In a way" Ari said from behind Kate as she sat up straight. The others were still shocked when ever Ari said anything other than to Kate, but he was more talkative to them then to people back at Washington High.

"I'm three and a half months pregnant" She said "That's one of the reasons why we came to Miami"

The other six sat in silence for a moment before Sarah asked "What are you going to do with the baby?"

Kate opened her mouth to answer, but Ari beat her to it "We have not decided yet"

Kate turned her head to give him a confused look, which he chose to ignore.

"I think I'm going to go home" Kate said pushing herself up off the grass and looking down at Ari "I'll see you later" She said before starting to walk away. The others looked at Ari, who quickly stood up and followed her.

"Caitlin" He said as he caught up to her 20 metres away from the group "What is wrong?"

Kate turned to him "I thought we agreed what we were going to do with this baby" She said, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

Ari ran a hand through his hair and took a breath "I think that we should keep other options open"

Kate stared at him "We agreed that we would put this baby up for adoption, what other options are there?"

"Caitlin, we should talk about this another time" He said putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

Kate shook her head "I think we should talk about it now"

Ari nodded and they began to walk, Kate putting her hands in her pockets as well as they walked side by side.

"I have been thinking lately that keeping the baby may be a good idea" Ari said. Kate was silent for a long time, walking to a bench and sitting down with a frown on her face. She looked up at him.

"No" She said quietly "We can't raise a baby, we talked about that"

"I know" He said sitting down next to her "But, we could try"

She shook her head again "It's a bad idea. We should do what we had planned"

"I do not like the plan" He said leaning against the back of the chair.

Kate stood "I don't care Ari" She said "I'm going to go home" Ari went to stand, but she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down "Don't follow me"

* * *

Ari found Kate sitting out the back of April and Cameron's house at five o'clock sitting on one of the deck chairs.

"I am sorry Caitlin" He said walking over and sitting in the chair next to her.

"You don't have to say sorry" She said quietly "You're allowed to have a say"

They sat quietly for a while before Ari leaned over and kissed her temple "I love you" He murmured into her ear.

She smiled slightly "I love you too"

* * *

Ziva was walking down a hall at Washington High when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

She rolled her eyes "What do you want Tony?" She asked.

Tony swallowed and looked down at her as she sat on a desk "Listen Zi. I love you" He said, making Ziva sigh and look down at her feet "I just want you back"

Ziva looked up at him and frowned "I am with Roy" She said.

Tony shrugged "So?" He said walking towards her "It's us Ziva, everyone knows we're supposed to be together"

Ziva got off the table and walked around him "Everyone is wrong"

* * *

Kate rolled over in the middle of the night and shook Ari awake, grinning down at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling slightly at her grin.

"Can you do me a favour?" She said, drawing on his bare chest with her finger.

"What is this favour?"

"I feel like a sandwich with chillies and peanut butter on it" She smiled. Ari scrunched his face up slightly.

"I will never understand you" He mumbled as he pushed himself out of the bed.

"Ari" She said as he reached the door "Come here" She said. He walked over to her and she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him softly. "Thank you"

When Ari returned a few minutes later, Kate was sound asleep wrapped around a pillow. Ari smiled softly and put the sandwich on the bed side table on her side and slipped under the covers. When he did Kate shifted so her head was resting on his shoulder, her arm going around his chest.

Ari looked down at Kate's stomach and swallowed slightly, running his fingers across the material of her shirt before falling asleep with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

**_Oh dear, the dissagreements. What will this hold for their future?_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	21. Through The Looking Glass

**_Hey all_**

**_Well, I'm not too sure if I'm happy with this chapter, but oh well. Read on._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Through The Looking Glass

* * *

Kate's fingers threaded into Ari's hair on Tuesday morning as he pressed small kisses down her neck as they laid in the middle of the bed, the sun shining through the large window opposite them.

"Ari, we have to go to school" She said with a laugh as she attempted to push him off her. She felt him smirk against her neck and he moved up, resting his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"We do not have to" He said with a smirk, rolling to the side to let her off the bed. She knew he was joking, although she wouldn't have minded staying in bed with him all day. They hadn't _been together _like that since the night they were at the lake before they came to Miami. She had woken up with grass stains on her back the next morning.

"Come on" She smiled walking to his side of the bed, where he now sat on the edge looking up at her.

When she stood in front of him he put his hands on her thighs and pressed a kiss of her slowly growing stomach before resting his head against it. Kate ran a hand through Ari's hair, frowning slightly as she looked down at his head.

"You alright?" She asked him. He looked up from her stomach and ran his hands from her thighs to her lower back, looking up at her with unreadable eyes. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled slightly "You gonna tell me what's wrong, or do I have to beat you up?" She asked.

Ari chuckled slightly and stood up, pressing a kiss to Kate's forehead and walked into the bathroom. Kate huffed and crossed her arms, walking over and walking into the bathroom where Ari was brushing his teeth.

She leaned against the sink next to him and was silent until he finished and stood in front of her.

"Is it about the baby?" She asked looking up at him.

He looked at her for a moment before answering "Yes, it is. But do not worry" He said brushing her hair back behind her ear "We will talk about it another time"

She nodded, not feeling like having the same argument she had on the weekend with him, and put her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist and he kissed her temple, holding her to him and feeling her stomach press against him.

"Come on" Kate said leaning back and putting her hands on his chest "We have to get ready"

* * *

The weather was getting much warmer in Miami as it trailed into Spring, so that day Kate wore a tight-ish light blue polo t-shirt with white pants, which she only bought a few days prior because none of her other clothes fit over her stomach any more.

At lunch she and Ari were sitting at the lunch table outside, their knees touching as they faced each other and talked quietly, both very aware of people looking at them and Kate's stomach.

Renée and Jeff walked up to the table and sat down.

"The tight shirt doesn't make it obvious at all" Renee said with a smirk as she pulled out a bottle of water from her bag.

Kate and Ari turned to the two and Kate sighed "Everyone was going to find out eventually" She said "I don't care what they think"

Ari smirked at her and held one of her hands in both of his under the table, running his thumb across her wrist softly.

"You guys didn't tell us why you left so quickly on Saturday" Jeff said ruffling his messy black hair.

Kate and Ari looked at each other quickly "We had some things to discuss" Ari said looking back at him.

Jeff nodded as Renee closed her now empty drink bottle and stood to go put it in the trash, but Jeff quickly grabbed the bottle and stood. "I'll do it" He smiled at her. Renee blushed slightly as he walked away and Kate let out a laugh.

"You two seem cosy" She said with a grin. Renee blushed more.

"Shut up" She mumbled as she picked up her sports bag "I have training" She said quickly walking away and passing Jeff, who smiled at her.

Ari looked at Kate "This is as worse as Washington" He said with a chuckle.

She laughed and leaned over slightly to kiss his cheek as Jeff sat back down with Alyssa, Rick and Jamie joining him.

"People are saying all types of stuff about you two now" Rick said putting his black shades on his face.

Kate rolled her eyes "I've had enough of rumours" She mumbled so only Ari could hear. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back softly "What are they saying?" She asked.

"I heard someone say you guys were on the run from the cops" Jamie said with a laugh.

* * *

That night over in Washington, Roy and Ziva were cuddled up on one of the couches in her living room with a blanket over them. Ziva's head was resting on Roy's chest as he played with the ends of her hair.

"It's getting late" Roy murmured against her temple as she shifted up. She looked at him and ran a hand down the side of his face and smiled slightly.

"You could stay here" She said. Roy smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly, pulling her to lay on the couch on top of him and pulling the blanket over them. He entwined their fingers and put them on his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ari murmured into Kate's ear from behind as she sat in a deck chair outside April and Cameron's house. Ari looked over her shoulder at the sketch pad resting in her lap and saw a sketch of Tony with his sun glasses on his face leaning back in a chair.

Kate turned her head "I haven't drawn in a while" She said with a shrug.

She stood up slightly as Ari came around and sat on the chair behind her, she sat back down on his legs and continued to draw as his arms wrapped around her stomach and his hands ran across it gently.

"I think we should go to the adoption agency on Saturday" Kate said as she closed the sketch pad and looked at him. She didn't receive an answer, so she rested her head against his shoulder and put her hands on top of his.

She turned her head and pressed her lips to his, one of her hands coming up to touch his cheek as his arms tightened around her.

As Ari deepened the kiss his hands ran down to Kate's thighs, one of her hands still on top of his as her other hand played with the hairs on the back of his neck. When they parted Kate pressed her forehead against Ari's cheek as she caught her breath, Ari's hands coming back up to stroke her stomach as he put his feet up on the small wooden coffee table that was on the patio. Kate's legs rested on top of his and she leaned back against him.

Kate suddenly stood, pulling Ari with her and put one arm around his waist and smiled up at him. He looked back down at her and pushed some hair behind her ear "What?" He asked.

She slipped her hand under the back of his shirt and ran her hand across the skin of his lower back "Do you want to go upstairs?" She asked quietly as Ari's hands slowly ran up and down her sides as he began to kiss down her cheek towards her neck.

"It is your decision Caitlin" He murmured against her jaw.

She smirked at him and pulled him by his t-shirt into the house.

* * *

Later that night Kate was woken at 3am by Ari thrashing slightly in the bed. Kate frowned as she sat up slightly, only wearing Ari's shirt, and put her hand on his shoulder and shook it gently.

Suddenly Ari's hand shot out and hit her hard in the stomach as he woke from his dream, making Kate yell out in pain.

She looked wide eyed at Ari as she held her stomach, a sudden shot of pain went through her stomach and Ari quickly got out of the bed, going to her side and picking her up out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked him as tears ran down her face. Ari had a look of panic across his face as he made his way down the hallway, glad that he had put boxers on before they went to sleep, and shifted Kate slightly so he could knock on April and Cameron's door.

Kate's arms wound around his neck as she moved in his arms in pain.

April opened the door and her eyes widened "What's happened?"

"We need to take Caitlin to the hospital"

* * *

**_I've had a shit day, so I would double love reviews!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	22. Harm's Way

**_Hey all!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Harm's Way

* * *

At the hospital Kate smiled at the nurse as she pulled the hospital gown over her stomach and watching as the nurse wheeled the ultrasound machine out of the room. She noticed Ari lingering in the doorway and smiled slightly at him.

"You were asleep, it wasn't your fault" She said leaning back against the pillows.

The 17 year old walked in and stood by her bed a frown on his face and his hands in fists "I knew something like this would happen" He said quietly.

"The baby's fine" She said "And I'm fine. They want to keep me here until tomorrow to make sure I _stay_ fine" She said reaching forward and grabbing his wrist, pulling him towards her.

"I am sorry Caitlin" He said quietly as she pulled him down and pressed her forehead against his. She put a hand on his cheek.

"It's ok" She whispered.

Half an hour later Ari was asleep with his head on the bed as his and Kate's entwined hands rested on her stomach, Kate's other hand was slowly running through his black hair. She looked up at the clock that was on the wall and saw it was nearing 6:30am. A soft knock on the door made her look over, seeing April standing in the doorway before she walked in, dressed in her dark blue scrubs and her blond hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked quietly as she walked around to the opposite side of the bed.

Kate looked down at Ari's head and sighed "Ari has nightmares" Kate said quietly back "They can get pretty bad"

April looked at her worriedly "So he hurt you in his sleep?"

Kate looked back down at Ari and touched his cheek "Yes" She said looking back at April with sad eyes "He has problems" She said with a sad laugh "He's better then he was"

April nodded "What did the doctor say?" She asked.

"We're fine" Kate said with a nod as Ari opened his eyes.

"How are you?" Ari asked, his voice hoarse from the short sleep, as he sat up straight, not noticing April slink out of the room.

"I'm good" She said squeezing his hand lightly.

"You should sleep" He said, bringing their entwined hands up to his lips and kissed her fingers "I am sorry I hurt you...I cannot-"

She nodded at him quickly and laid back against the pillows, putting her free hand on her stomach.

"I miss the lake" She said a few seconds later with a tired smile on her face. Ari smiled slightly.

"I do as well"

Kate moved to the side of the bed and motioned for Ari to sit next to her. When he did he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and his right hand went down to settle on her stomach.

Kate put her head on Ari's shoulder, watching as his hand gently ran across her slowly growing stomach. She smiled slightly and put her hand on top of his.

April watched the two quietly from the doorway, watching as Ari kissed Kate's cheek and rested his forehead against her temple as Kate played with his hand which was still resting on her stomach.

April sighed with a frown and started to walk down the hallway towards the ER.

* * *

Ziva rubbed her face against the warmth of Roy's shirt as she woke up, tightening her arms around his shoulders as he woke up, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Good morning" She smiled at him.

He kissed her forehead and smiled back "Morning" He said "What time is it?"

Ziva looked over at the old grandfather at the side of the room before looking down at Roy "7 am" She said leaning down and kissing him softly. As the kiss deepened, she heard a gagging noise from the side, so without breaking the kiss she felt around for a pillow before throwing it in the general direction of where Michael was walking through the room.

Ziva's cell phone rang and she pushed herself up, still straddling Roy's stomach and reached to grab her cell off the coffee table next to them.

"Shalom?" She said as she put her hand on Roy's shoulder to steady herself.

"_Ziva"_

Ziva sat up straight "Ari? What is wrong?" She asked worriedly. Roy looked up at her confusedly and rubbed her thigh lightly.

"_I put Caitlin in the hospital" _Came Ari's strained voice.

Ziva swallowed and quickly got up, walking across the large living room and into the kitchen.

"Ari, where are you, what did you do?"

"_I cannot tell you where we are, but Caitlin is fine…I had a nightmare and she was sleeping next to me" _

Ziva sighed "You are both fine?" She asked.

"_We are fine, but…I do not want to hurt her" _

"I know Ari" She said "Please tell me where you are"

"_I must go Ziva" _Ari said quickly before hanging up.

Ziva sighed and looked down at her cell phone for a moment before putting it on the kitchen counter and walking back into the living room. Roy was sitting up on the couch and took her hand as she stood in front of him.

"You ok?" He asked. Ziva put a hand on his cheek and smiled slightly.

"I am fine. It was my brother" She said "He still will not tell me where they are" She said.

Roy put his hands on her thighs and pulled her to straddle his legs.

"They'll tell you eventually" Roy said with a smile "They wouldn't have gone without a good reason"

Ziva put her arms around his shoulders and pressed her forehead against his "I know. I just wish he had told me why"

Roy kissed her nose before asking "You want to go for a run?"

* * *

The next night Kate was getting ready to get in the bed, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail she had it in at the hospital and put a tank top and long white pyjama pants on before slipping into the bed.

Ari walked out from the bathroom, his hair wet from the shower he had just had, and took his pillow off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked putting her head on her hand and looked at him.

Ari sighed "I do not want to hurt you again" He said before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door.

Two hours later Kate looked over at the clock that was next to the photo of she and Tony when they were 7 years old at the Christmas concert. The small digital clock said it was 12:35am. She pushed herself out of the bed and quietly walked out and down the stairs until she reached the living room.

Ari was lying on the couch with his eyes open and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey" She said quietly. He looked over at her and sat up, rubbing his hand over his face. She smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side "Can't sleep either?"

He shook his head and she sat down next to him, so he leaned back and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We are more than capable to raise a baby" He said quietly. Kate sighed and looked away from him.

"No, I don't think we can…We can't" She said shaking her head "I've already made an appointment at the adoption agency"

Ari swallowed "Alright" He said, Kate barely hearing him.

She stood up and looked down at him, a hand resting softly on her stomach "Come back to bed, I can't sleep without you as my pillow" She said with a slight smile.

Ari stood and picked up his pillow, a blank expression on his face as he walked behind her to their bedroom. When they finally got into the bed and he had fallen asleep, Kate stayed awake with her head on his chest and a tear running down her face.

* * *

**_Next chapter:_**

**_The adoption agency appointment._**

**_Tony and Ziva interaction :P_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	23. Inside Out

**_Hey all!_**

**_Here's the new chapter, and I'm sure you're all going to be very happy with me, and that was said with no sarcasm too!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Inside Out

* * *

The next day Kate woke up with a smile on her face as she felt Ari's arm around her waist and his hand on her stomach. She moved back slightly so she was pressed more against his back, she felt him smirk against her shoulder on press a kiss to it.

"Good morning" He murmured, moving his head to kiss her neck.

Kate smiled and rolled onto her back, Ari's arm staying across her wait as she smiled up at him. He lifted her tank top up and crawled down the bed slightly so he could kiss her stomach.

"It just keeps growing" She said looking down at his head as he smirked up at her.

"You are still very beautiful" He said, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she pulled him up to lie next to her again.

She smiled at him as he put his head right next to hers so their noses were brushing lightly, his hands gently massaging her lower back. She pressed her forehead against his and moaned softly, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Feels nice" She murmured as he eyes closed, making Ari smirk and press his lips to hers, giving her long, slow kisses as continued to massage her back.

There was a loud banging on the door and Cameron's voice drifted through the wood "No time for sex before school"

Kate's eyes opened and she grinned at him, pressing her thigh against his hips and kissing him quickly "I'll be downstairs" She said with a smirk as his breathing hitch "Come down when you're ready" She whispered.

Ari pulled her down to him and kissed her "Wicked woman" He murmured against her lips. She smiled and pushed herself off the bed, putting a hand on her stomach and rubbing slightly as she threw a smirk over her shoulder at him.

When she got down to the kitchen she found Cameron trying to cook pancakes while April was being piggybacked by him.

"I'm pretty sure that's not safe" Kate said with a smile as she sat down at the table.

Cameron turned around so he and April were facing her, April looking half asleep as her head rested on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron laughed slightly.

"Her shift ended at 3 this morning, she's tired"

April tightened her arms around Cameron's neck "Stop talking about me" she yawned against his brown hair. He laughed again and walked to Kate with a plate of pancakes and setting it down in front of her.

"Thanks" She smiled. Cameron smiled back and shifted April down his back so she was sitting on a chair next to Kate.

"I hate my work" April mumbled putting her head on her folded arms.

Kate scoffed "No you don't"

Ari walked into the kitchen wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, walking up behind Kate and kissing the top of her head as Cameron handed him some pancakes. He nodded his thanks and sat next to Kate on the side that April wasn't currently sleeping on.

Ari put his arm around the back of Kate and played with the back of her hair as they both ate, one of Kate's hands unconsciously resting on her stomach. Ari looked down at that and leaned over to kiss Kate's temple.

* * *

"Tony, can I talk to you?" Ziva said pushing herself off the grass as Tony walked up to the group with Pete and Pacci after their football practice. Tony gave her a confused look and nodded, following her to a small group of trees.

"What's wrong Ziva?" He asked her.

"I received a call from Ari yesterday" She said, putting a hand on Tony's bicep as his face turned angry "He told me Kate was in hospital"

Tony's face paled "Is she okay? What happened? Where are they?"

"Calm down Tony" Ziva said squeezing his arm "He said that Kate is fine, and he did not tell me where they are"

Tony looked down at her and ran a hand through his hair "So she's ok?" He asked her quietly.

Ziva nodded "Ari said they were both fine"

Tony nodded and looked down, taking a deep breath as he did. Ziva frowned and stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do not worry Tony" She whispered in his ear as he returned the hug. He ran his hand in her curly hair and buried his face in her neck.

Roy looked over at the two hugging before turning back to the group, where he found Paula looking at him from next to him.

"They were really close" She said quietly to him "When Kate and Ari left it hit Tony pretty hard"

Roy nodded "Yeah, Ziva told me"

Paula faced him more and smiled slightly "They even got tattoos together"

Roy raised an eyebrow "Ziva never said she had a tattoo"

Peter's head snapped around to him from where he was talking to Pacci and he laughed "You haven't seen her naked?"

Roy shook his head and looked back as Tony and Ziva let go of each other and Ziva kiss Tony's cheek before the two went back to the group and sat down.

* * *

That afternoon Ari and Kate walked into an office at the adoption agency, where they found a kind looking woman sitting at the desk.

"Please, sit down" The woman smiled, interacting to the two seats in front of the desk. The woman was wearing a white blouse and had dark brown hair pulled back into a braid, she looked around 28 "You must be Kate Roberts, am I correct?"

Kate nodded, hiding the small smile on her face as Ari reached over and put a hand on her knee.

"My name is Emily. And I don't believe I have your name on file" She said looking at Ari.

"My name is Ari David" He said, pronouncing it like 'Day-Vid', choosing that as his fake last name made Kate laugh.

Emily smiled "Alright then, so you're wanting to put your child up for adoption?" She asked.

"Yes" Kate said putting a hand on her stomach.

Emily typed something on to her computer before looking back at them with a smile.

"What kind of adoption would you prefer?" She asked.

Ari looked at Kate for a moment and she sighed softly "I read about open adoption" She said looking back at Emily "So we can meet the parents and keep in touch after the baby's born?"

Emily nodded "Alright, we need you to fill out some paperwork and decide when you would like to look at applications for parents"

Ari stayed completely silent the whole time Emily and Kate talked, "May we come back in another time and do the paperwork?" He asked. Kate looked at him in question and Emily nodded.

"I can schedule another appointment for next week" She said typing something else into her computer "Do either of you have any questions?"

Kate and Ari both shook their heads, and before long they were walking through the car park, Kate making sure to walk at least a metre in front of him.

"Caitlin" Ari said grabbing her arm softly.

She snapped her eyes up to him and glared "No, you don't get to talk right now. We agreed that this was the best option for the baby"

Ari crossed his arms "I do not think so"

Kate blinked and turned around "I can't deal with this now" She said before walking away, Ari took one step to follow when Kate called over her shoulder "Don't follow me Ari"

After an hour of walking around Miami, most of the time ignoring the vibrating of her cell in her pocket, it eventually running the battery down. She pulled a few coins out of her pocket as she walked up to a pay phone and dialled a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

Kate nearly let out a sob at the voice "Hey Tony"

"_Katie? Oh thank god you're alive"_

"Of course I'm alive Tony" Kate said rolling her eyes with a grin "Nothing can get me, remember?"

Tony let out a short laugh "_Where are you?"_

"I can't tell you that Tony. But you should know I'm fine, and safe"

"_You're Dad went insane Kate. He was over here in the middle of the night drunk and smashing stuff in my house"_

"I'm sorry Tony" She said quietly.

"_Why can't you tell me where you are?" _Tony asked.

"I just wanted to hear your voice DiNozzo" She said with a sad smile, playing with the phone cord absent mindedly.

"_I miss you Katie" _

"I miss you too Tony, I have to go" She said quickly before hanging the phone up.

Ari was leaning against a tree near her with his arms crossed and his head titled to the side with a small smirk on his face.

"I have been having bets with myself to see how long it took you to call him" He said pushing himself off the tree and stepping towards her. She couldn't help but give a small smile back at him.

"How'd you know where I'd be?"

"This is the park that we are always at Caitlin, it is not that hard to figure out" He said brushing her cheek with his hand and kissed the top of her head "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and let out a slight yawn "I'm fine. I just feel tired"

Ari put his arm around her waist "We will go home then"

* * *

Later that night Roy and Ziva were standing in his kitchen, the two of them just finished washing the dishes from the dinner they had cooked. Roy's parents had gone out for the night because it was their 25th wedding anniversary, so Roy had taken the opportunity to cook a dinner with Ziva.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" He asked her as they walked into the living room, their hands automatically finding each other's and their fingers entwining.

She smiled and nodded, following him as he lead her up the stairs and through the first door they came to.'

"Your room is very white" Ziva commented as she looked around.

The walls were painted white, the desk on the far side of the room was white as well as his bedding, his orange beanie standing out as it sat on the bed.

Roy smiled and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. He leaned down slightly and kissed her softly sitting them down on the bed as he did, Ziva moving so she was sitting on his legs.

Roy's hands made their way under Ziva's shirt and ran gently up her sides, but she quickly broke the kiss and looked at him.

"We should not do this" She said quietly. Roy gave her a confused look and put his hands on her hips. She looked away from him for a moment before getting up "It is not fair to you"

"What do you mean?" He asked her as he stood up in front of her.

She looked up at him with an unreadable expression "I think we should...break up, yes?"

Roy stared at her "Is this because of Tony?" He asked.

Ziva sighed "It is not fair that I am with you, while I am still in love with him"

Roy didn't say anything, so Ziva leaned up and kissed his cheek before quietly walking out his door.

* * *

Tony was woken from his peaceful sleep from the feel of someone sitting on the end of his bed. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position and looking to see what had woken him.

Ziva was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him with a frown "I broke up with Roy"

Tony nodded slightly "Alright"

The two sat in silence and Tony moved down the bed so he was sitting next to her, his sleepwear only being his boxers and very messy hair.

"Kate called me today" He said with a smile. Ziva smiled back at him.

"I told you she was alright, Ari would not lie to me"

"I'm just happy she called me" He said.

Ziva turned to face him more and cocked her head to the side "I told Roy that I could no longer be with him because I am still in love with someone else" She said.

Tony grinned "Do I know this 'Someone else'?" He asked.

Ziva laughed and Tony pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers and burring his hands in her hair as her hands ran down his bare chest and bit down softly on his lower lip.

When they pulled away from each other they pressed their foreheads together, their hands running over each other's backs.

"I missed you Tony" Ziva whispered.

"I missed you too Zi" He murmured, kissing her again before lying them down.

He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head as she kissed his chest and pulled the covers over them.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	24. Why We Fight

**_hey all,_**

**_This is really a filler chapter, but I hope you like it :)_**

**_This chapter is for Joey, seeing as she helped me get out of the small writers block I had for this chapter!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Why We Fight

* * *

"We could just stay here all day" Tony suggested quietly the next morning as he stroked Ziva's hair. Ziva turned her head slightly from his chest so she was looking up at him and smiled.

"That sounds like a very good idea" She said, not really wanting to go to school that day.

Tony grinned and pulled Ziva up and got out of the bed with her "Do you want something else to wear?" He asked her.

Ziva looked down at the tight green shirt she was wearing as well as a pair of blue jeans, which had not been the most comfortable things to sleep in and nodded "Yes, I would, thank you"

Tony walked over to his cupboard and pulled out his old t-shirt that Ziva used to like to wear and some of his clean boxers before handing them to her and leaving the room.

Ziva quickly changed and put her hair up in a ponytail, putting her clothes on Tony's bed and walking out of the room, finding Tony leaning against the wall in front of her.

"You have never left the room before while I changed" She said. He shrugged.

"I just wanted things to be different this time" He said "Not rushing into everything like last time"

Ziva went up to him and placed a hand on his cheek, leaning up and kissing him softly "You are wonderful Tony" She said.

Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple, leading her down the staircase and into his living room.

Half an hour later the two were lying on the couch watching a movie, Ziva using Tony as a giant pillow. He pulled her up and kissed her, breaking apart quickly when he heard someone walk into the room.

"Anthony?" A deep voice came from the doorway.

Tony and Ziva's head snapped towards the voice, finding Marco DiNozzo, Tony's father, looking at the two.

"Dad!" Tony said standing up "What are you doing home?"

"I forgot my briefcase" Marco said holding up the item in question "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Tony and Ziva looked worriedly at each other before Tony took her hand "This is my girlfriend, Ziva"

Marco stepped forward and shook Ziva's hand "It is very nice to finally meet the girl who has been sneaking into the house for the past year" He said "I hope that Tony treats you right, I do not want him to be like me" He said with a shrug before checking his watch "I have to get to work, goodbye"

Tony and Ziva stood still for a moment before turning to each other.

"That is not what I had expected" Ziva said.

"I thought he'd kill me" Tony said, still staring at the doorway "He always wanted me to date someone Catholic…" He said trailing off and turning to Ziva.

"This means less sneaking around" Ziva said running a hand down Tony's arm. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Good" He murmured.

* * *

Kate was sitting half listening to the teacher with Alyssa and Jamie that day in the History class they were in together. Suddenly her hands went to her 5 and a half month stomach and she gasped softly. Alyssa and Jamie turned their heads and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok Kate?" Alyssa asked, her eyes worried through her glasses.

Kate just nodded and quickly stood and slipped out the classroom, glad that they were sitting at the back of the class near the door and made her way down the hallway, pulling her cell and sending a quick txt to Ari as she stood outside his classroom. He quickly came out and gave her a worried look.

"Are you alright? What is wrong?" He asked.

She quickly pulled him into an empty classroom and took his hand in hers, placing it on her stomach. He looked at her in confusion until he felt a soft flutter underneath his palm. Their eyes connected as the baby kicked under their entwined hands, Ari giving Kate a smile before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"We should go back to class" Kate said, taking their hands off her stomach and wrapping one arm around Ari's shoulders to pull herself up and kiss his cheek "I love you" She whispered.

Ari squeezed her hand "I love you too Caitlin" he said as he walked with her out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that night April was sitting on Cameron on the armchair while Kate laid in Ari's arms as he sat on the couch, Kate resting her hands on her stomach as they watched the news on TV.

"The appointment at the adoption agency is set up for next Monday" She said quietly to him. Ari didn't look at her, keeping his eyes on the TV and saying:

"Alright"

Kate frowned, then looked over at April and Cameron with a smile "The baby kicked today" She said.

April grinned "That's awesome!"

"When's your next ultrasound?" Cameron asked, trying to get his face out of the attack of April's blond hair.

"Tomorrow morning" She said looking up at Ari with a smile. Twenty minutes later when Ari looked down, Kate was fast asleep with one hand on her stomach and one hand fisted in the material of his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her temple before placing his hand over hers on her stomach before turning back on to the TV.

* * *

Kate laid on the exam table the next morning as Ari stood behind her and a doctor got the Ultrasound machine ready.

"Now Kate, this will feel a bit cold" Dr. Hooper said as he squirted gel onto Kate's stomach. After a minute he turned to the two "Who you like to know the sex of the baby?" He asked.

Kate and Ari looked at each other "Yes" Kate said looking back and smiling.

Dr. Hooper was silent for a moment before smiling "It appears you are having a boy"

* * *

**_Aww, Mini Ari._**

**_Go read this fic by princessjoey630 'By Heart' Go Read and Review it if you already haven't!! Go!_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	25. Double or Nothing

**_Hey all!_**

**_I am sorry for the delay in this update, I've been busy, got a bit of Writers block, and...yeah._**

**_25 chapters! And not anywhere near done! _**

**_review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Double or Nothing

* * *

That night Jamie and Jeff were having the group stay at their house for the weekend while their parents, who were both CEO's of a large business, were at a conference.

The two couches in their living room had been moved to the sides of the room, almost every mattress from their many-bedroom house were all set up in the middle of the room so there was one very large bed on the floor.

The eight of them were all sitting on the mattresses talking when Sarah said "We should play truth or dare!"

Jamie made a scoffing-laughing noise from next to her, so she turned and hit him in the chest "You're an asshole, you know that right?"

Jamie grinned "Of course!"

"I don't see the harm in playing" Alyssa said, her red, purple and blond hair pulled up in a ponytail, her sleepwear consisting of a red tank top and grey track pants.

"I do" Rick said from where his head was resting on her leg "Last time I ended up in the middle of the street naked"

"That was your own fault" Jeff said "You took the dare"

"Well I didn't think you'd lock me out of the house!" Rick said sitting up, making the others laugh.

Kate sat cross-legged next to Ari as she laughed, Ari giving her an amused look as he lightly drew circles on her back.

"Kate, truth or dare?" Renee said, she was sitting with her knees against her chest between Sarah and Jamie, her black and blue hair in two plats and her pyjamas being long blue pants with clouds on them and a white tank top.

"Truth" She said.

"Why did you guys leave your families to come here?" She asked.

Kate sighed "We couldn't tell anyone I was pregnant. They wouldn't have...coped with the news very well" She said slowly.

A few hours later everyone was either asleep or about to be asleep. Alyssa was lying partially on top of Rick, her glasses resting somewhere on the floor as the two slept, Sarah was asleep right in the middle of the large bed, curled up into a ball around her pillow. Jamie was asleep practically falling off the edge of the mattresses, half his body already on the floor.

The only ones awake were Jeff, Renee, Kate and Ari.

Renee yawned loudly and laughed quietly "I guess I'll go to sleep" She said smiling through the dark at Jeff. She rolled over so his back was to him and closed her eyes. She felt the mattress next to her move and felt Jeff lean over to kiss her cheek.

"'Night Ren" He whispered before settling back down and falling asleep.

Renee blushed hotly, a thing that the tom-boy hated to do, and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Ari" Kate whispered into the darkness. Ari opened his eyes and looked at her as she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach "He's kicking again"

Ari's hand lightly ran over her stomach as they shifted so her back was against his chest and their hands were entwined on her bump. He pressed his lips to the back of her head and neck before falling asleep.

* * *

"Tony!" Ziva laughed as Tony tickled her sides, her hands trying to push his off her sides "Tony stop!"

Tony grinned down at her as they laid on the floor of his living room "Nope" He grinned as he found her most ticklish spot, making her let out a very un-like Ziva squeal.

She managed to grab him and flip him so he was on his back under her, her hands squeezing his sides, making him squirm "Now who is winning?" She asked.

A few more rolls and laughs later Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders. He pulled away and her head rested back on the floor, her fingers touching his cheek gently.

"I love you Tony" She whispered to him. Tony kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Zi" He murmured before quickly attacking her sides, making her burst out laughing. They rolled again so Ziva was sitting on Tony's thighs with her hands on his chest. He sat up and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as her head cocked to the side.

"We should continue the movie" She said, her hands running up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

"We _should_" He said nodding "But we could just hang out upstairs instead" He said pulling Ziva with him as he stood, placing his hands on the sides of her face and kissing her softly.

"You said you wanted to take it slow" Ziva murmured, her nose brushing his as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, making her stand on her toes.

"I do" Tony said lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist "I didn't say we had to have sex" He grinned.

Ziva chuckled low in her throat as Tony began to walk towards the staircase "We _are_ talking about you Tony"

Tony kissed her jaw as he managed to walk up the stairs and walk into his bedroom.

* * *

The next week Ari and Kate had returned to the adoption agency, signing the necessary forms for the open adoption. Ari had hesitated when signing the paper, but when Kate laid a hand on his arm and squeezed gently, he put the pen to the paper.

"Alright" Emily smiled at the two as she stacked the signed papers into a pile on her desk "When would you like me to set up meetings with potential parents?" She asked.

Kate looked at Ari, but saw he was looking out the window that was on the right side of the room, she frowned slightly and turned back to Emily "Next week's fine" She said.

Emily typed something on her computer and nodded "Alright, I'll call you and tell you the time" She said standing up.

Kate and Ari left the adoption agency not long after, making their way to Ari's black pick-up and getting in. Ari was completely silent the entire way back to April and Cameron's, avoiding eye contact with Kate as he put his hand on her lower back as they walked into the house.

He disappeared up the stairs quickly, Kate sighed and went into the dining room, finding Cameron sitting at the table filling out paperwork.

"Paperwork sucks" Cameron groaned, resting his head on the table on top of what looked like 20 pieces of paper.

"Tell me about it" Kate said sitting down on a chair next to him, a hand resting on her stomach and rubbing slightly when she felt the baby kick again.

Cameron looked up at her "So you filled out the papers, huh?"

Kate nodded "Ari hasn't spoken since"

Cameron shrugged "It's a lot to deal with" He said "You guys are teenagers, thrown into all this. He probably needs time to deal"

Kate sighed and put a head on her hand "He wanted to keep him" Kate said quietly, looking down at her stomach "But we can't"

Cameron put his pen down "See, even more to deal with!" He said "When I was your age all I worried about was which party me and my buddies were going to crash" He said. Kate rolled her eyes and pushed herself up.

"You're sounding old now" She said "I should go talk to Ari"

"I'm not old!" Cameron yelled after her as she walked up the stairs.

When Kate walked into the bedroom Ari was lying in the middle of the bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Kate had a strange sense of déjà vu, remembering back to when she went to him when he found out his mother had died. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed near his stomach.

"I know you don't want to do this, but it is best for the baby" She said quietly, her voice level and calm "We can't raise him, the only right thing to do is let another family raise him properly"

Ari's eyes stayed firmly on the ceiling, but she saw his jaw move slightly and he shifted on the bed. She sighed and stood.

"I'll be downstairs" She said before walking out of the room.

Ari waited a moment before sitting up, reaching to the bedside table and opening the bottom draw and pulling a small black teddy bear out of it and holding it in his hands, looking down at it with a frown before putting it back in the draw and going downstairs.

* * *

  
**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	26. That Vision Thing

**_Hey all!_**

**_Sorry for the wait, I had this written up a few days ago, but I've been pretty busy. Sorry._**

**_Here it is!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

That Vision Thing

* * *

Later that night Ari was sitting against the headboard of their bed, a large text book resting against one of his legs as Kate rested against his chest with a notebook on her legs over the comforter. Ari was studying for the SATs while Kate had to write an essay for her history class, which was her least favourite class.

Ari closed his book and leaned over to put it on top of the bedside table, one of his arms still around Kate and his hand still on her stomach, his fingers entwined with hers. He thought for a moment before reaching down and opening the bottom draw and pulling out the small black teddy, sitting back up and placing it on top of Kate's notebook.

Kate stopped writing and looked at the bear, letting go of Ari's hand and picked it up.

"What is this?" She asked turning her head and looking at him. He stared at her for a moment before looking at the bear.

"For the baby" He said quietly in her ear "To remember us"

Kate turned her head back and looked at the small bear, which was only about the size of her hand and swallowed. She smiled slightly and let the teddy drop in her lap before turning and kissing Ari gently, her hand coming up to touch his lightly stubbled cheek.

"I know you think that it is best for the baby" He said quietly as he pressed his forehead against hers "I believe that we could manage to do it"

Kate moved back slightly and smiled sadly "Think about it Ari. We have no money, we're teenagers and we're not ready" She said, her hand brushing his cheek again. Ari took her hand and kissed her palm, keeping her hand there as they looked at each other.

"I know" He murmured, pulling her towards him as kissing her again. She shifted so she was straddling his legs, her notebook and the teddy falling to the side.

Her ever growing stomach pressed into his as he slowly kissed down to her neck, his hands running down her sides, making her laugh breathlessly when he found her ticklish spot. Kate smiled and took one his hands, placing it over the front of her stomach, letting him feel the baby kicking softly under his palm. His hands slipped under the shirt she was wearing, which was one of his black button-up shirts, and lifted it over her head, taking note that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Kate smiled slightly; putting a hand on her stomach above Ari's had as he ran his other down her back "He won't stop kicking"

Ari placed both his hands on her stomach and kissed her again, helping her with riding him of his boxers, the teddy and Kate's notebook falling to the floor.

* * *

"Why is he still here?" Tony asked as he walked with Ziva into her living room, seeing Michael sitting on one of the couches reading a magazine and earphones in his ears.

Ziva turned to face him "He is living here" She said "His parents kicked him out last year and my father thought it was best for him to stay here"

"Why?" He said as Michael looked up and gave a nod to them.

Ziva began walking towards the staircase "My father is training him to be a…what was that person called in the movie we watched…a Mini-Me, yes?" She said turning on a step and looking at him.

He grinned slightly and nodded, his hand brushing her hip as he walked with her the rest of the way up the staircase and into her room.

When Tony closed the door behind them Ziva wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his jaw as his arms encircled her waist. He buried his face into her neck, making her laugh as they found their way to the couch, them both lying down on it.

Ziva smiled down at Tony as she pushed herself up on her arms, Tony's hands playing with the bottom of her hair.

"Are you regretting going slow?" She asked with a smirk, placing her hands on his chest.

"A bit" He grinned, pressing his lips to hers quickly.

Ziva reached down and picked a remote off the floor next to the couch, sitting back up on Tony's legs and pressing one of the buttons, music instantly filling the room.

Tony stood and dragged Ziva into the middle of the room with him.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked with a smile as Tony spun her under his arm. He grinned down at her.

"A dance madam?" He asked, still grinning. Ziva glared at him for a moment and punched him in the middle of the chest. He laughed loudly and took her hands, spinning her under his arm before pulling her against him and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

"What do you think will happen when we go back?" Kate asked quietly in the early hours of the morning. Ari shifted slightly next to her, both of them wearing the clothes they originally went to bed in and looked over at the alarm clock, seeing it was three-thirty in the morning. Next to the alarm clock sat Kate's notebook with the little black teddy sitting on top of it.

"I do not know" He said, putting his head on his hand, looking down at her through the dark.

"I know DiNozzo will be pissed off at me. Actually, he'll be pissed off at you" Kate said with a laugh, her hands resting on her stomach as she looked back at him. He let his hand fall and stroked her hair, leaning down and kissing her forehead before returning to his original position.

"Things will return to normal once we return" He said. Kate laughed without humour and looked at the ceiling, shaking her head.

"No, it won't" She whispered.

They laid in silence for a while, listening to the noises outside their window. They vaguely heard April and Cameron return from their grave yard shift at the hospital and the two go into their bedroom down the hall.

"Three months left" Kate said quietly after a while, running her hands over her stomach. Ari nodded through the dark and took a breath.

"Yes"

Kate suddenly pushed herself up and slipped out from under the warm comforter, quietly walking across the cold wooden floor and walking around the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ari asked sitting up slightly. Kate groaned.

"He's sitting on my bladder" She said before disappearing into the en-suite.

Ari couldn't help but chuckle as he laid back down.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be the Interveiws Emily has set up at the adoption agency!_**

**_review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	27. You're Welcome

**_Hey all!_**

**_I know, I suck once again. My laptop died, my classes started up again, heaps of RL stuff happened. BUT, here's a longer chapter! Fogiven?_**

**_Here we go._**

**_review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

You're Welcome

* * *

The next morning Ari rolled over, looking down at Kate as she slept on her back, the comforter only covering her legs as one of her hands rested on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open as Ari stroked her hair back from her face. She squinted at him.

"Good morning" Ari said quietly, running his fingers across her temple with a smirk on his face. Kate groaned softly and turned her head into the soft pillow as her eyes adjusted to the early morning light.

"I don't feel like getting up this morning" She said after a moment, reaching an arm up and wrapping her hand around the back of his neck.

Ari smirked "You have to Caitlin"

She pushed herself up and smiled at him "You do too" She said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You didn't have a nightmare last night"

Ari took her hand and kissed her fingers "Why would I?" He asked.

She shrugged "Well, seeing as the last time we, you know, you had a pretty bad nightmare" She said leaning forward to murmur in his ear "Puts a bit of a damper on a girl's ego"

Ari chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss before she put a hand on her stomach and shifted out of the bed. Ari stood up behind her and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as she got clothes out of the chest of draws.

Kate turned her head and kissed Ari quickly before turning around "Our interviews are this afternoon" She said. Ari nodded slowly, his hands running up and down her arms.

"Yes, they are"

Kate looked up at him, the clothes still in her hands "Are you alright?" She asked.

Ari nodded and kissed her forehead, reaching around her to get his black jeans and t-shirt out of the open draw. As he walked towards the bathroom Kate grabbed his arm, turning him around and giving him a look.

"Ari"

He put a hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her, stopping millimetres away from her "I am fine Caitlin" He said before quickly pressing his lips to hers. She looked at him for a moment when they broke apart, watching as his face went blank as he stepped away from her and went into the bathroom.

She followed him after a moment and opened the bathroom door and walked in, finding him placing his clothes on the side of the sink. She walked up and ran a hand down the centre of his back, making him turn around.

She looked down at her stomach, placing both hands on the bump before looking back at him "I hope Emily chose good people to raise him" She said with a slight smile. Ari placed a hand on her arm and kissed her forehead.

"I do too" He said with a slight smile on his face. Kate nodded and turned around, making her way out the door and back into bed to have a few extra minutes sleep.

* * *

Ziva was walking down one of the halls at Washington High heading out to lunch when she was pulled into a nearby classroom. She looked around confusedly to see who it was and found Tony leaning against the door with a grin on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing Tony?" She asked as he stepped towards her.

He shrugged "Is it a crime to want to see my girlfriend?" He asked.

Ziva put her hands on his chest and cocked her head to the side "So you decided to childnap me into an empty classroom?"

"It's _kid_nap Zee-Vah" He said putting and arm around her waist and grinning down at her. Her hands trailed up to wrap around his neck and she smiled slightly back up at him.

"You do not always have to correct my English" She said.

Tony played with the bottom of her ponytail and shrugged "I like too" he said.

Ziva chuckled and went up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips as the door opened. Mr. Andrews, Tony's Geography teacher, walked into the room and glared at the Tony and Ziva, the two stepping away from each other.

"Out of my classroom now. It's lunch" He said walking to his desk and putting his briefcase on top of it.

Tony gave Ziva a sheepishly at Ziva before opening the door and both walking out quickly. As they left the room they saw the hallway was empty, the people already outside for lunch. Tony turned to Ziva and gave her a chaste kiss before the two made their way outside.

* * *

Kate was sitting in her History class, Alyssa and Jamie sitting on either side of her as she half listened to her teacher. As she wrote a note down on her paper her hand flew to her stomach, feeling a sharp pain run through her stomach and lower back. She waited a few moments, and when it happened again she turned to Alyssa.

"Something's wrong" She said quickly. Alyssa adjusted her glasses and motioned for Jamie to help Kate out of the room. The Teacher, Mr. Makey, an old man with balding gray hair, looked up and nodded at them.

"What's happening?" Jamie asked as they got out of the room. Kate leaned up against a wall and put her hands on her stomach, groaning as another pain shot through.

"Are you having contractions Kate?" Alyssa asked calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder as she stood in front of her.

"I'm not sure" Kate said looking up at Alyssa as she tucked a wave of her wavy, blonde, red and purple hair behind her ear as she turned to Jamie, who was standing awkwardly next to her.

"Jamie, go get Ari out of class, and we'll take Kate to the hospital. And call the others to tell them what's going on" She said, putting an arm around Kate and helping her off the wall.

Jamie just nodded and ran down the hallway, quickly finding Ari's Maths room and swinging open the door with a loud bang. The whole class, except Ari, looked up at the noise.

"Ah, yeah, sorry Ms. Fuller" He said looking at the teacher as he ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair "But we need Ari, something's happen" He said, making Ari finally look up and get out of his seat.

"What has happened?" Ari asked in a low voice as he reached Jamie, ignoring the whispers that had suddenly erupted. He stepped out of the doorway and let the door close behind them as they made their way down a hall.

"I dunno" Jamie said taking out his phone and starting to txt the others "We were in class, and then one second Kate's getting pains in her stomach and Alyssa's being freakishly calm and saying we're taking her to the hospital"

Ari took a deep breath and stayed silent until they reached the student car park, looking around and seeing Kate standing next to his black pick-up, hands on her stomach with a pained expression on her face, Alyssa standing next to her talking on her cell phone.

He quickly made his way to her, Jamie following behind, coming to stand in front of her. Kate grabbed one of Ari's hands and squeezed tightly as another pain shot through her stomach.

"What happened Caitlin?" He asked quietly as he handed Alyssa his keys and helped Kate into the back of the car.

"I don't know" She said moving in the car seat slightly as Ari bent down through the doorway "It just hurts"

"You could be having contractions" He said before closing the door and making his way to the other side of the car and getting in next to her, Alyssa already backing out of the parking spot. Ari's pick up only had three seats in the front, so Kate watched as Jamie quickly turned back to Miami High where she could see the rest of their friends making their way out of the school.

"It's too early Ari" She said angrily as they turned onto the road. Ari smoothed her hair down and kissed her temple.

"I know Caitlin, it is most likely Braxton Hicks contractions"

Kate shifted in her seat with a grunt, putting a hand on her stomach and taking a breath, her head falling against the headrest.

"I did not need this today" She mumbled.

When they came to a set of lights, Alyssa leaned forward slightly, adjusting her glasses with one hand and using the other to reach over and squeeze Kate's knee.

"You'll be fine" She said "My sister-in-law had Braxton Hicks contractions before she had my niece. They just tell you to take it easy and stuff like that"

The light went green and Alyssa began driving again, and within ten minutes they were walking into the hospital. Ari place one of his hands on Kate's lower back while she gripped his other. Alyssa went over to the nurses' station and checked Kate in while Ari guided Kate into a seat.

"How are you feeling?" Ari said, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"It's stopped" She said, sitting up straighter.

Ari nodded "You should still have an ultrasound"

Kate rolled her eyes "I know Ari" She said "Hopefully I'll be out of here before our meeting this afternoon"

Ari shifted in his seat "Yes" He said "If not, I will call her and re-schedule the appointment"

She turned to him and poked his chest with her index finger "I _will_ be out of here by then"

Ari just smirked her and wrapped his hand behind her neck and leaned towards her to press his lips to hers, quickly being interrupted up a cough. Alyssa stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"The doctor wants to see you now" She said "Everyone's on their way. They decided that this was more important than school, oh, and the nurse paged your sister"

Just as they said that, April quickly walked into the room, Her blonde hair still tied up and her dark blue scrubs having a small amount of blood on them.

"God Katie, you ok?" She asked, standing in front of her as she stood up.

"I'm fine" She said, waving it off with her hand as Ari stood behind her "It's stopped now"

"What's stopped?" April asked.

"We believe it was Braxton Hicks contractions" Ari said, the three walking towards an exam room, Alyssa staying behind in the waiting room.

April nodded "Ok…I'll wait out here for you" She said as Kate and Ari walked into the exam room, seeing Dr. Hooper sitting by the Ultrasound machine.

"Kate, Ari" He said nodding at the two with a kind smile "I hear you've been having stomach pains, come laid down and we'll see how you are he said looking at Kate.

She nodded, and soon she was lying on the table with her shirt pushed up, showing her ever growing stomach with Ari standing on the side of her while Dr. Hooper put the ultrasound wand on her stomach.

"Alright Kate. Everything looks fine, just like you thought you had Braxton Hicks contractions. You should relax for a few days and take it easy until the end of your pregnancy" Dr. Hooper said.

* * *

Kate and Ari sat in a small room in the adoption agency later that afternoon, the room had two red couches and a chair, a dark wooden coffee table in the middle of it all. There was a large window on the side of the room, showing the car park and marina behind it.

When the door across the room opened, both teenagers sat up straighter as Emily walked in, followed by a man and a woman.

"Kate, Ari. This is Annabelle and Patrick Bennett" Emily said as Kate and Ari stood up, shaking the hands of the couple.

Annabelle was tall, had light brown shoulder length hair and wore a dark brown tank top and long black pants. Patrick stood slightly behind her with a hand on her back, he wore a dark blue dress shirt with black pants, his hair short and black. Annabelle was 27 and Patrick was 28, the two of them only living 6 blocks away from April and Cameron's house.

"Alright" Emily said as everyone sat down, Annabelle and Patrick sat on the couch across from Kate and Ari while Emily sat in a chair at the head of the coffee table. "Is there anything anyone wants to ask?" Emily said.

Annabelle swallowed and looked at Kate "How many months pregnant are you now?" She asked.

"Six and a half months" Kate said "We read your file. It said you were a second grade teacher?"

Annabelle smiled "Yes. I always wanted to be one. Second graders love to learn"

Kate smiled back to her and felt Ari subtly straighten his back.

"What is your reason for wanting to adopt?" He asked them. Kate looked up and noticed he had is 'closed off face' as she called it. She placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed gently.

"We can't have kids of our own" Patrick said "Anna had ovarian cancer when she was 17 and both her ovaries were removed. And IVF didn't work for us" He said.

A few questions, including the sex of the baby, more information about after the baby was born and how Kate and Ari could keep in touch later, Emily asked if Annabelle and Patrick could wait outside while she talked to Kate and Ari. Once the door closed Emily moved her chair closer to the couch.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Kate and Ari looked at each other, Ari shrugged his shoulder slightly, making Kate roll her eyes before looking towards Emily.

"They're great" Kate said nodding.

"So, you want them to adopt your baby?" Emily asked, writing something down in the folder sitting on her lap.

Ari stayed silent as Kate said "Yes, we would"

* * *

  
**_Review! Reviews have been dropping lately, and it's making me not want to write :( So, if you review, all will be...written!_**

**_I thought I might tell you all that this fic finishes not long after Kate has the little bub, but, as I've said before, I've got the sequal planned out! (And a bit written) so no need to worry! lol_**

**_xoxElle_**


	28. Origin

**_Hey all._**

**_I know, I suck. But I've been pretty sick for the last month and haven't been able to write much. And then the other day I accidently deleted this chapter -_-. But, I had e-mailed it to Joey, and she is now my hero for keeping it and e-mailing it back :D_**

**_Filler short of chapter. But still review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Origin

* * *

Over the next two weeks Ari and Kate got to know Annabelle and Patrick better, finding out that Patrick worked as a fireman at the local fire station and that Annabelle grew up with a large family consisting of 7 brothers and sisters.

Dr. Hooper had told Kate that she had to be on bed rest, which Kate was far from impressed about. Principal Robbins had set up that Kate could do all her school work from home, which Ari brought home to her every afternoon.

"Caitlin, what are you doing?" Ari asked on a sunny Friday afternoon as the two relaxed on the couch. Kate had stood up and turned to look down at the 17 year old with a glare.

"I can't sit around and do nothing all day. I'm going crazy" She said.

Ari sat up more and leaned forward to put his hands on her thighs. "You are on bed rest Caitlin. The point of it is to _rest_"

"I'm tired of resting" She said taking one of his hands and pulling on it lightly. Ari wrapped his fingers around both her wrists and pulled her towards him slightly.

"I will make you a deal" He said "If you rest for just one more night, we will go for an adventure of sorts for a few days"

She looked down over her still growing belly suspiciously "And what would this adventure be?" She asked. Ari turned her and pulled her down into his lap, letting her relax back and put her feet up on the coffee table with his.

"You will find out in the morning" He whispered in her ear. She chuckled softly and put her hands on her 7-month-along stomach and rubbed slightly.

"And how long with this _adventure _be?" She asked.

"It will take a while to get there and back, so it will be at least 5 days" He said "And do not ask about school. I can afford to have a few days away and Renee can bring your school work to the house while we are gone"

"Ari" Kate said sweetly "Where are you taking me?"

Ari chuckled and shook his head against hers "You will have to see in the morning"

* * *

Tony and Ziva laid side by side facing each other under the covers of her bed late that night, Tony's jeans were discarded on the floor near the door, leaving him in his boxers as he looked at Ziva wearing his shirt. Her fingers lightly tracing the Celtic cross tattoo on his shoulder as he leaned forward to kiss her jaw.

"I love you Zi" He murmured. She chuckled.

"You are only saying that because you just got laid, yes?" She said with a teasing grin. He pulled her tight against his body and buried his face in her hair.

The two didn't hear the quiet knock on Ziva's bedroom door.

"Ziva David!" Her father boomed as he swung the door open, making it hit the wall with a loud bang.

Tony and Ziva sat up in the bed, both staring wide eyed at Eli as he stood in front of the bed.

"Papa, this is not what it looks like" Ziva said. Eli straightened his back.

"Ziva come to my office immediately, if that boy is still here in two minutes...You know what will happen" He said, turning and walking out the door.

"Tony, get out now" Ziva said, quickly getting out of bed. She went over and threw him his jeans before walking towards the door, only wearing Tony's shirt.

Tony stood up and walked towards her "Ziva-"

She turned around to find him pulling on his jeans "Tony, go. Now" She said before walking out the door.

She walked downstairs and into her father's office, finding Eli standing behind his desk and Michael standing by the doorway.

"Ziva, who is that boy?" Eli said angrily. Ziva shared a glance at Michael before shaking her head.

"He was nobody"

Eli slammed his hand down on his desk, making Ziva flinch slightly and stand up straighter.

"Ziva, you will tell me the truth!" Eli yelled, then turned to Michael "Do you know about this boy?"

Ziva turned her head to look at Michael, watching as he shook his head "I do not sir, I have never seen him before"

Ziva reminded herself to thank him later before looking back at her father.

"I believe sending you back to Israel to your mother will be the only solution here" He said sitting down at his desk and putting his glasses on. Ziva stepped forward and put her hands on his desk angrily.

"I am happy here Papa, I do not want to move back to Israel" She said firmly.

Eli looked up at her "What is that on your leg?" He asked, his glare not leaving her face.

Ziva swallowed slightly, shifting her leg slightly so the tattoo on the inside of her thigh was covered by her other leg better "It is nothing"

Eli sighed "I will book you on a flight for later this evening, go pack your things"

Ziva took a deep breath and looked down "At least book the flight for Sunday, so I can say goodbye to my friends" She said.

Eli looked up at her and nodded slightly "Alright Ziva. You have tomorrow to say goodbye"

Ziva just turned around and looked at Michael for a moment, his face apologetic, before walking out the door.

* * *

An hour later Ziva walked down the street towards Tony's house with a frown, trying to figure out how to tell him that she was returning to Israel. She rubbed her temples with her hands before looking back up, seeing Tony sitting on a bench a few yards in front of her.

"Hello Tony" She said quietly as she sat down next to him. His head snapped up and he looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, putting a hand on her thigh and squeezing. Ziva shifted on the bench so she was facing him, one leg tucked under her body.

"I am fine Tony" She said "My father has informed me that I am to return living with my mother"

Tony swallowed thickly, running a hand through his hair "In Israel?"

Ziva nodded "Yes. I will be leaving tomorrow evening"

Tony looked at her for a long moment "You can't go Zi"

Ziva smiled slightly "It is not my choice" She said standing up and taking his hand "We should go to your house tonight, yes?"

* * *

Ari had been driving for Kate didn't know how long. She had been sleeping on and off for almost all of the two days they had been driving. They had stopped off for a few hours at a small motel, sleeping for only four hours before Ari had woken and told her they had to leave again.

She woke up late in the afternoon and noticed the car wasn't moving and that Ari was shaking her arm gently while his other hand ran over her stomach.

"Caitlin, we are here" He murmured in her ear.

Kate opened her eyes and looked around, gasping softly as she opened the car door and stepping out.

"Ari...I..." Kate trailed off as she looked out over the lake.

Ari stepped up behind her and put his hands on the sides of her shoulders, kissing the top of her head "You said you missed it here"

Kate turned her head and kissed him softly, putting a hand on his cheek as she did "You drove us all the way back to Washington, just to visit the lake"

Ari smirked at her "Yes."

She turned around to face him, shaking her head with a smile as she did "Thank you"

* * *

"I'll come visit you" Tony said as he brushed some hair back from Ziva's face. They were standing in Washington International Airport on the Sunday afternoon, Eli standing a few metres away from the two sending them a glare.

Ziva laughed quietly "Tony, you could not sit still long enough to be on a flight to Israel"

Tony shrugged "I could"

_'Flight 258 to Israel is now boarding, passengers please make their way to gate 7'_

Ziva looked up at Tony and put her hands up on his shoulders to pull herself up slightly, pressing her lips to his softly before pulling back "Goodbye Tony" She said stepping away from him.

Tony quickly went forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and kissing her again, putting his hands around her waist and lifting her up slightly. Her hands tangled in his hair as she heard her father yell at her.

"I love you" Tony whispered as he let her down. She squeezed his hand and backed away.

"I will see you soon" She said before walking to her father and disappearing towards the gate.

* * *

"You know, I never imagined being in this situation when I was 16" Kate said as she sat on the ground next to Ari, the two of them leaning against the side of the car.

Ari's head lolled to the side to look at her "I did not think I would be in this situation either" He said "But I did know that I would be away from my father"

Kate smiled at him slightly and picked up a stack of paper and a pen off the ground, putting them on her knees and sighing. Ari chuckled and took some of the papers.

"There's so much paperwork to fill out" Kate said, filling out a form about her family medical history, one of the many the two of them have had to fill out since deciding to put their baby up for adoption.

Ari shrugged slightly "There would not be paperwork if we kept him"

Kate put down her pen and put her hand on her forehead "Ari..."

He squeezed her knee "I know Caitlin"

Kate nodded and looked up at the darkening sky before looking back at Ari "Where are we staying tonight?" She asked.

Ari stood up "There is a motel half an hour away" He said as he carefully helped her stand "We can stay there tonight"

Kate nodded slightly and looked around again "We're so close to them" She laughed, but without humour "And we can't see them"

Ari kissed her forehead "I know. You will be able to see Tony in two months"

Kate took a breath "Two months" She said running a hand over her stomach "Only two months?"

Ari laughed, brushing hair back from her face "Yes, only two months"


	29. Players

**_Hey everyone! _**

**_As far as season starters go, season 7's was the most epic of all, don't you agree?_**

**_Anyway, I've been away, hence the lack of update so here's a longer than normal chapter :)_**

**_Oh, and for people who read my fic 'Still Alive and Kicking', the sequal is now up, it's called 'All The Time In The World'_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Players

* * *

Three days later Kate and Ari returned to Miami after spending an extra day at the Lake. Kate was now sitting on the lounge downstairs filling out some papers for the adoption agency while writing an essay for her Geography class while Ari was upstairs having a shower.

April sat down on the couch next to her and yanked all the papers out of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, attempting to get the papers back. April threw them over the back of the couch and looked at her.

"You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown" She said.

Kate smiled at her "I'm fine"

April raised an eyebrow at her and tucked her legs underneath herself to face Kate better "I know when you lie to me Katie, I'm a doctor, so clearly I'm not an idiot"

"Where's Cameron tonight?" Kate asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Working the graveyard shift at the hospital. Tell me what's wrong"

Kate looked down at her stomach and let out a sigh, running a hand over it before looking back at her sister "Ari wants to keep the baby" She said "But the right thing to do is give the baby to someone who can raise him right, we're only teenagers...We can't raise him"

April sighed "I know, but Ari does have a right to have second thoughts"

Kate shook her head "We're being responsible"

"But you have to look at it from his point of view, it's a lot from someone to go through"

Kate nodded "I know. I'm going through it too...It's just that I know we won't be able to handle it"

Neither heard as Ari walked and stopped half way down the stairs, sitting down on one of the steps and listening as the two sisters talked.

"But do you ever wonder what it would be like if you kept this baby?" April asked softly.

Kate laughed without humour "I try not to" She said before swallowing and looking away "The only thing I've thought about is that I hope the baby has Ari's eyes"

Ari smirked slightly from where he was sitting, shifting slightly to try and get the stair behind him to stop digging into his back.

April smiled, hearing the staircase creak quietly "Well, I think what you're doing is the right thing. But you've got to give Ari time to think about things"

Kate smiled slightly "Thanks April"

April nodded and bounced up off the couch with too much enthusiasm for someone who had just finished working 18 hours "I'm going to go get what limited sleep I can. And maybe you and the young man sitting in the middle of my staircase can have a talk"

Kate's head whipped around just as Ari lifted his head in slight surprise of being caught. The two shared a look before April smiled and said goodnight taking her blonde hair out of the tight ponytail it was in.

Ari stood up as April passed him and made his way down the rest of the stairs, walking around to sit next to Kate on the couch, letting Kate put her back against his chest and lapsing into silence as he held her.

"I heard what you said" Ari said a few minutes later as he took her hand and played with her fingers absentmindedly.

"I guessed" Kate said, her head lolling back to rest against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

She felt Ari take a deep breath before he spoke again "I know I am being unreasonable Caitlin...But this is what I feel is right"

She sighed, tears coming into her eyes. _Stupid hormones, _she thought as she pressed a hand to her forehead "It's not the right thing to do, raising a baby when we wont to able to support him"

"We could"

Kate kept her eyes closed as her voice wavered slightly "Don't you think I've thought about this? I've gone through every situation possible, and it always ends with one of us dropping out of school, not having enough money, or being found by one of our fathers" She struggled to push herself up off the couch and turned to face him, tear obviously brimming her eyes now and her cheeks turning slightly red from emotion."We have to think what's right for the baby, not what's right for us"

Ari watched as Kate made her was up the staircase, listening as she closed the door to their bedroom upstairs. He waited a few minutes before following, walking up to the door and turning the handle, only to find it locked. He sighed and knocked.

"Caitlin?" He said through the door quietly, pressing his forehead against the door "Caitlin, please open the door"

Kate stayed firmly in the middle of the bed, closing her eyes and ignoring Ari's knocks as she tried to fall asleep. She placed her hands on her stomach and felt the baby kick under her palm. She smiled softly and reached over to pick her phone up off the nightstand and pressed her speed dial.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Annabelle, it's Kate" She said as she heard Ari's footsteps retreat from the door softly.

"_Hey Kate! How are you? How's the baby?"_

"He won't stop kicking" Kate said as she ran a hand over her stomach again, putting her hand on the place where the baby kicked again "And he's found a nice resting place on my bladder"

Annabelle laughed slightly "_So, what's up?" _she asked.

"I have an ultra-sound tomorrow afternoon at four, I wanted to know if you and Patrick wanted come"

She could practically hear Annabelle grin _"We'll be there" _

"Alright, bye" Kate said with a smile as she hung up. She put her phone back on the side tablet before picking up the small black bear that had been sitting on top of the alarm clock since Ari gave it to her. Well, the baby technically. She frowned and put it back, picking up Ari's pillow from next to her and pushing herself off the bed.

Ari looked up as she walked down the stairs, his pillow clutched in her hand as she approached him with a frown.

"I'm going to go for a walk" She said as she placed his pillow down on the couch next to him. He watched her as she turned around and made her way towards the front door.

"Caitlin..." He said quietly, standing up and moving to stand in front of her "I am sorry fo-"

"You don't have to apologize Ari...I just need time to think" She said.

Ari nodded and put his hands on her hips and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead "I love you" He murmured into her ear.

"I know" Kate said quietly, pulling back to look up at his face with a sad smile "I'll see you later"

Ari nodded and squeezed her sides gently before stepping back and letting her turn to walk out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park not far from Miami High after school, the six friends were throwing a football to each other. Sarah sat off to the side next to Alyssa, who had an advance algebra book open on her lap, while Sarah sat with a notebook sitting on the bench next to her.

Rick threw the football to Renee, who began running in the other direction, quickly brushing her black and blue hair out of her face, only to be tackled to the ground by Jeff. He pinned her to the ground and they stared at each other for a few moments before hastily getting up and getting back to the game.

Alyssa and Sarah shared a smirk with each other before getting back to what they were doing.

After they had finished playing, Renee sat away from everyone else, resting with her back against a tree as she studied the grass stains on knees. She heard someone walk up and sit down next to her, so she glanced to the side and saw Jeff settling on the grass, leaning his back slightly against the tree. He ran a hand through his black hair and gave her a lop-sided grin.

"That was a great game, don't you think?" He said after a moment, trying to start a conversation.

Renee nodded "Yeah, it was"

Jeff's eyebrows knotted together "You okay, Ren?"

She smiled slightly at the nickname that Jeff had been calling her since middle school. She turned her head to look at him, brushing away some of her hair out of her face again.

"I'm fine" She said with a smile. Jeff grinned back at her and put his hand on the ground next to hers, his fingers brushing hers.

"Are you coming to our party tomorrow night?" He asked her.

Renee shrugged "I don't know. Probably not...I have heaps of homework to catch up on"

Jeff frowned slightly "Oh, ok" He said "I was kind of hoping you would come..." He said quietly.

Renee looked down, hiding her blush "Yeah, maybe I'll come"

* * *

Tony had never been happier to wake up at two o'clock in the morning. He rolled out of his bed, only wearing his boxers, quickly made his way over to sit at his computer and logged onto it. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he waited, letting out a grin when Ziva popped up on his screen.

"Makes you love web cam, doesn't it?" Tony said, making Ziva smirk "How's Israel?"

"It is fine" She answered shortly. "It is good to see my sister again. I have missed her"

"I've missed you" Tony said "You should hear some of the crap they're saying at school about why you went back to Israel"

Ziva smirked "And what are they saying?"

Tony shrugged "That I knocked you up, that you're on the run from the cops...that kind of stuff"

Ziva laughed lightly "Let people think what they want Tony" She said "I am surprised that you are awake"

"Seeing you is a good enough reason to get up at two in the morning" He said, leaning forward in his chair.

Ziva smiled at him, but a noise in the background made her turn around, then quickly turn back to the screen.

"I have to go now my love, I will talk to you another time" She said before the screen went blank.

Tony sighed and turned off his computer, going back to his bed and lying down.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kate hadn't slept alone since she became pregnant and found that she really didn't like it. She stood up, putting a hand on her lower back and walked towards the bedroom door.

She was surprised when it creaked open just before she reached it, revealing Ari standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hello" He said quietly.

Kate smiled back at him "Hello" She mimicked.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ari stepped more into the room and closed the door behind him softly, outside the window it began to rain, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room.

"I was hoping that I could sleep in here" He said with a sheepish grin. Kate smiled and laughed softly.

"I was just coming to get you" She confessed, outstretching her hand to him. He took it and kissed her fingers before they went back over to the bed, lying down with Ari holding her from behind, both looking out the window as the rain came down heavier.

They laid in silence for a while, neither of them able to sleep as their fight ran through their heads and they looked out at the storm that was brewing. Ari's hand slowly traced patterns on her side and stomach, her hand coming up to entwine their fingers together and squeeze gently.

"Annabelle and Patrick are coming to the Ultrasound tomorrow" She said quietly as a loud clap of thunder went through the air. Kate's body went tense and she closed her eyes.

"You are frightened of thunder?" Ari asked, putting his head on his hand to look down at her. Kate sighed.

"It's the sound...it reminds me of my Dad" She said. For the time Ari had known her, they had never been together during a storm, plus, the mentions of her father were rare lately so he leaned down to press his lips against her cheek, running a hand down her arm to sooth her.

"Are you alright?" He murmured into her ear.

Kate laughed softly, tensing slightly as thunder echoed through the room again "I'm fine" She said "It's just been a long day"

Ari nodded in agreement, resting his head behind hers and wrapping an arm around her until his hand rested on her shoulder. She brought her hand up to rest over his and squeezed gently.

"I think we should have a proper talk about everything that's going on" She said "Just not tonight"

"I believe that is a good idea" Ari whispered into her ear "But, there should be no getting angry or walking away"

Kate chuckled "That was subtle" She said before lowering her voice "I love you"

Ari kissed behind her ear "I love you too"

* * *

The next day Ari and Kate hadn't had their talk yet, instead putting their focus on the fact that they could spend some time outside the house that night at Jeff and Jamie's party. They had gone to the Ultrasound with Annabelle and Patrick, and everything had been normal, and they got a new ultrasound picture of the baby.

Now, for the party, Kate had put on a red dress that reached her knees and sleeves half way down the top of her arms, while Ari wore his usual attire.

An hour into the party, Kate was sitting on a couch with Sarah and Jamie talking about school while Ari went upstairs and found an empty room to sit in.

Ari looked around the dark room and found it was Jeff and Jamie's study room. Their parents, being CEO's, had their own study that came off their own bedroom, so the boys had most of the house to themselves most of the time.

He sat down against the wall at the side of the room and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a breath.

A few seconds later the door opened and Ari looked up, seeing Renee standing in the doorway, wearing a white v-neck shirt and black jeans.

"Oh, sorry Ari...I didn't know anyone was up here" She said.

"It is fine Renee" He said. She looked at him for a moment and frowned.

"Are you alright?" She asked stepping into the room and walking towards him.

Ari shrugged his shoulder "I am fine"

She went and sat down next to him, leaning against the wall pulling her knees up to her chest "You don't seem fine. You seem angry about something"

Ari swallowed "Caitlin and I have been fighting about the baby"

Renee cocked her head to the side "What about the baby?" She asked.

Ari ran a hand through his short hair "I feel that it is best to keep the baby, Caitlin does not"

Renee nodded "I see why you're in here, hiding in a study"

Ari chuckled and looked at her "I am not much of a party person"

"Neither am I"

Ari raised his eyebrow "Then why are you here?"

Renee shrugged and looked at the floor "Jeff asked if I was coming, so I came"

Ari raised an eyebrow and smirked "I see"

Renee blushed slightly, shaking her head and plying with the end jeans "It's not like that..." She said softly "Why are you here then?"

"Caitlin needed a night out" He said "It has been a long seven months"

"I bet it has" Renee said "You guys must love each other alot to stick through all this"

"Yes, I suppose so" Ari said lowering his voice. Renee put a hand on his knee and squeezed it gently.

"Everything works out" She said quietly "It'll all fix itself"

Ari looked at her and took a deep breath, running a hand over his face "I do not know anymore"

Renee looked at Ari at the same time he looked up. Their heads moved towards each other slowly, Ari's hand came up to move some of her black and blue hair over her shoulder before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Jeff leaned over the back of the couch next to Kate, who was laughing at something Sarah had said "Hey Kate...Have you seen Renee?" He asked.

She turned slightly and shook her head "No, sorry. Have you seen Ari?"

Jeff shook his head and sighed "Maybe we should look for them?"

Five minutes later, Kate and Jeff were searching upstairs. Jeff came to the door of the study and opened the door, finding Renee and Ari mid-kiss.

When the door opened Renee broke away from Ari and looked up wide-eyed, quickly jumping up and rushing past the two in the doorway. Jeff turned and went after her calling out her name angrily.

Kate stepped into the room and closed the door quietly, turning back around to face Ari and crossed her arms.

"I think we need to have that talk now"


	30. Salvage

**_I've been insanly busy, and the last semester of my classes is always insane. So the updates may be slow. Plus, I've entered the NaNoWriMo again. _**

**_Hope you like this chapter :)_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Salvage

* * *

"Caitlin I-" Ari said, beginning to stand up but Kate put a hand up to stop him.

"I need to talk first" She said quietly, her hands resting gently on her stomach "I understand that you want us to keep this baby. But you're only 17 and I'm 16...We're not suitable parents-"

"We could-"

Kate shook her head, going down to sit in one of the chairs at the closest desk "We'll take it in turns to talk. I haven't finished"

Ari took a breath and nodded, going over and getting the other chair so he could sit facing Kate.

"We really do have to do what's best for him, we can't give him what he needs" She said "And I'm not sure what was going on in here when I walked in, so now it's your turn to explain"

Ari nodded and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees "To be honest I do not know what happened" He said shortly "I do not know what to say other than it was a mistake, and that I am sorry it happened"

Kate didn't say anything, she sat there staring at him and waited for him to continue, brushing some of her long brown hair away from her face.

Ari leaned back "I know there is no way to explain my actions. Lately everything has been very tense between you and I, and I am not used to being this close to another person...especially in these circumstances"

"Do you think I've been in this situation before?" She said angrily, making Ari frown.

"I know Caitlin...This is hard for both of us" He said.

"So is that why you were kissing Renee? Because being with me is too hard?" She asked, but her voice wasn't angry like he thought it would be, instead she sounded sad.

Ari stood up from his chair and crouched down in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs and looking up at her seriously.

"Caitlin, I would never leave you because things are too hard. What happened with Renee was a lapse in judgment and I want to prove to you that, that is the truth"

Kate looked away from Ari and took a breath, moving her hands to run over her stomach.

Ari moved his hand up to Kate's cheek, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Caitlin, I love you" Ari murmured, making Kate smile softly and look at him.

"I know" She whispered "I just need you to realize my view on what's happening"

"I understand what you're saying" He said "But I need you to understand what I think about this"

Kate nodded slowly "Alright"

Ari stood and sat back in his chair, pulling it closer so her knees were between his and his hands were still on her thighs.

"We could raise this baby ourselves, we wouldn't have to leave school and we could be there for him and support him"

"We don't have any money" Kate said quietly.

"I have some money saved up that is in an account my father does not know about" He said with a shrug.

Kate shook her head "We can't Ari" She said softly "What kind of life would it be for him? And us? We're only 16 and 17, we're hiding from our parents and we don't know the first thing about raising a baby"

"We could" He said "I believe that we can do this"

"I'm sorry Ari...We really should do what's best for him" She said, her eyes welling up with tears, making her curse the hormones "We aren't what's best"

* * *

"Renee!" Jeff yelled over the crowd of people in his living room and the music. He reached out and grabbed her arm, making her turn around and look at him.

"What?" She said in frustrated voice.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" Jeff said angrily, drawing the attention of the people around them.

"I don't know what happened" She said "God, I'm such an idiot"

"Yeah Ren, you are" He said, his voice still angry "He's got a girlfriend, who's...Oh yeah! Pregnant with his kid!"

People around them started whispering to each other and Renee blushed.

"You have no right to be this angry at me Jeff" Renee said quietly, her eyes suddenly blazing.

Jeff took a step back "I guess not" He said before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

The silence in the room was getting so loud, and Kate couldn't hold what she had to say in any longer.

"What will happen if the same thing happens to me that happened to my mother?" She said.

Ari, who was looking down at the time snapped his head up and looked at her "That will not happen Caitlin"

Kate shrugged her shoulder "It could happen. I just need you to promise me that you will do what's right if it does happen"

Ari stared at her and took a breath "That will not happen" He repeated.

Kate smiled slightly at him and shifted forward slightly, putting her hand on Ari's cheek and taking his hand in hers.

"Six weeks, and then we can go back to Washington" She said quietly.

Ari sat back and shrugged "I quite like it in Miami" He said putting his hands behind his head "I may never leave"

Kate smiled at him and laughed, making Ari smirk and lean back towards her, his hand pulling her closer so he could kiss her forehead.

"I am sorry" He murmured against her head. He stood, helping her stand before pressing his forehead against hers "We should do what is right"

Kate moved her head back from his "Really? You want that now?"

The 17-year-old looked away for a moment before looking back at Kate "No, not really"

Kate nodded slightly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Let's go home" She said "My back's killing me"

Ari put a hand on her lower back as they walked out of the room and down the stairs, both painfully aware that people were looking at them.

Ari leaned down to whisper in her ear "I did not mean to cause you more stress" He said quietly. Kate frowned and shook her head, walking in front of him towards the door.

* * *

Renee found Jeff outside leaning against the railing of the balcony that came off his and Jamie's bedrooms. She walked up and leaned against the rail with her back, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down.

"I don't know what to say to you" She said. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah..." He said "I don't know what to say to you either"

Renee laughed slightly, turning her head to look at him, finding him looking at her with a small smile.

"This is ridiculous Ren" He said standing up straight. Renee stayed where she was and swallowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, although her tone of voice showed she knew _exactly _what he was talking about.

Jeff took a breath and shoved his hands in his pockets, something he always did when he was making a hard decision. Renee watched him and stood up straight, waiting for him to make up whatever was running through his head.

He suddenly stepped forward, his hands still in his pockets, and hesitantly brushed his lips against hers. When he went to pull away Renee's hand caught the side of his neck and pulled him back, deepening the kiss and smiling when his hands hesitantly went to her hips.

"This doesn't seem so ridiculous" She said quietly when they pulled away from each other.

Jeff smiled and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers again.

* * *

"You should probably sleep down here tonight" Kate said when she and Ari stepped into April and Cameron's empty house.

Ari stood in front of her and nodded "Alright"

Kate just look back up at him and went to walk away when Ari put a hand on her stomach and leaned down to kiss her cheek "Goodnight" He whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight" She said quietly before walking up the stairs.

Ari watched her as she walked away and ran a hand through his hair, one thought running through his head.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Tony sat on the couch of his living room, his feet up on the coffee table while he watched one of his favourite James Bond movies. He heard the front door open and his father's briefcase being put on the floor next to the door, a moment later his father walked into the room and sat down next to him.

Tony paused the movie and took his feet off the coffee table to look at his father.

"Hey Dad" He said.

Marco DiNozzo, a large man with a big smile, much like Tony's, looked at his son with a frown "Why aren't you out with your girlfriend? It is Friday night after all"

Tony frowned "She moved back to Israel"

Marco put a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed "I'm sorry son" He said.

Tony laughed without humour "I thought you'd hate her. You wanted me to be with a Catholic girl"

Marco sat back "I wanted you to be with a girl who makes you happy, Anthony. I do not care what religion she is, only that you are happy with her"

Tony just stared at his father "Alright..."

"Why did she leave?" Marco asked him.

"Her father" Tony answered "He didn't want us to be together, and he kind of caught us ah, _together"_

Marco shook his head with a smile on his face "You are defiantly a DiNozzo" He said "Why haven't you gone after her yet?"

Tony's eyes widened slightly "What?"

Marco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, getting one of his credit cards out and handing it to Tony.

"Here" He said with a smile "Go to her"

Tony stared at the card in his hand "You're kidding me, right?"

Marco shook his head "I'm serious Anthony" He said "I did the same thing with you mother at your age, although I only had to fly to California"

Tony nodded slowly "You're serious, right? Because if this is a joke, it's not funny"

Marco laughed "Go to your girl Anthony, call me when you get there"

* * *

_**Reviews have been a bit down lately, it's making me not to write. Fix it! Quickly! Review!!**_

**_xoxElle_**


	31. Time Bomb

**_Hey everyone._**

**_I know this chapter's short, but I wanted to end it where I did._**

**_Now, there are only about one or two chapters left, but then it's onto the sequal 'Teenage Wasteland: The College Years'_**

**_Also, I'm doing the NaNoWriMo this month, so if I don't update, that's why :) Oh, and Good luck to all others who are doing the NaNo this year!!!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Time Bomb

* * *

Tony hated planes. He really hated planes when he was seated between an elderly lady and a woman with a crying baby.

He let out a breath and let his head fall back onto the headrest, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a photo. It was a photo that show himself with his arms wrapped around Ziva's waist from behind, he was kissing Ziva's temple as she smiled softly at the camera. The two of them were sitting in the park after they had gotten their tattoos. Kate had taken the photo, but Tony had said it was stupid and she shouldn't take it.

Kate, knowing him better than he knew himself, had slipped the photo into his locker the next Monday.

He smiled slightly at the picture and realized that the elderly lady next to him was looking at it too.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked, and Tony nodded "She is very pretty"

Tony smiled slightly and slipped the photo back into his pocket "Yeah she is"

"Is that why you're on a flight to Tel Aviv? To see her?" She asked "By the way, I am Marisol"

Tony's lip twitched up "She went back to Israel a few weeks ago" He said "I guess I miss her"

* * *

Kate walked down the stairs the next morning rubbing her eyes and pressing her other hand to her sore lower back. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Ari still asleep on the couch, half of his body almost falling off the sofa.

She frowned and made her way into the kitchen, going to the fridge and getting out orange juice and beginning to make waffles.

She heard a thud from the living room and looked through the large arch that led from the kitchen to where Ari was now putting folding the blanket and putting it on the end of the couch. She caught his eyes for a moment before looking back to what she was doing.

Ari walked into the room, dressed in black jeans and nothing else, and walked up behind Kate and kissed the top of her head.

"How is your back?" He asked, running his hands down her spine and softly rubbing the bottom of her back.

"Permanently sore" She said with a smile, moving to put the waffles on a plate before turning to face him. He placed his hands on either side of her body and leaned forward slightly.

"Caitlin…"

"If you apologise again, I'm going to have to shoot you" She said. Ari smirked.

"You do not have a gun" He pointed out.

She shrugged and put her hands on his forearms, squeezing gently before cocking her head to the side to look up at him.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have made you sleep on the couch" She said, running her hands to rest on his shoulders.

"It is fine. I understand" He said, putting his hands back on her lower back and rubbing slow, firm circles there.

She leaned up, her stomach pressing into his as she kissed him softly, turning him around as she did and quickly escaped, grabbing the plate of waffles and waddling over to the table with a smirk on her face.

Ari walked over to her and kissed the side of her head, sitting down next to her and stealing a bit of her food.

"I'm going to see Annabelle and Patrick today" She said, nudging his knee gently with hers as he put a fork full of waffle into his mouth "Do you want to come?"

Ari nodded once and put a hand behind her on the chair, rubbing her arm before handing the fork back to her and standing up to get his own.

* * *

Kate and Ari sat on a large, white couch in Annabelle and Patrick's house later that morning, Annabelle sitting in an armchair with Patrick sitting on the floor in front of her as the four of them talked.

Annabelle nudged Patrick's shoulder and gave him a look. He sat up straighter and looked at the two teenagers.

"Annabelle and I have something to ask you" Patrick said, absentmindedly scratching his leg.

Kate and Ari glanced at each other before looking back at Patrick, who was looking up at Annabelle, telling her that she should tell them.

Annabelle smiled at them "We decided that we want the both of you to name the baby. We'll be happy with whatever you two decide" She said "If it's alright with you, of course"

Kate grinned at them "We'd like that" She said, putting one hand on her stomach and the other on Ari's knee. Ari put his hand over hers and squeezed gently, but when she looked at him his attention was fixed on the wall across from him.

Kate sighed quietly and turned her attention back to Patrick and Annabelle.

* * *

Tony shifted nervously as he knocked on the front door of Ziva's house in Tel Aviv. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what he was going to say once he saw her.

He didn't have much time to think though, the door opened a moment later to reveal Ziva standing in the doorway wearing her workout gear.

Ziva's eyes widened when she saw who was standing on her doorstep. She quickly walked out and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doin-"

Ziva's sentence was cut off as Tony moved forward, leaning down to press his lips to hers and run his hands down her arms. She quickly pushed him away from her and stepped back, frowning at the hurt look on his face.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly.

"I wanted to see you" He said with a shrug.

Ziva looked away and shook her head "You have to leave" She said, stepping back again and reaching behind her for the door handle and twisting it.

Tony looked confused "But Zi-"

"Tony, leave" She said forcefully, closing the door in his face quickly.

Tony just stared at the large wooden door.

Ziva was leaning against the door on the opposite side with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest, the 16 year old willing herself to stay composed.

"Ziva?" A voice called from the other room "Are you coming back?"

Ziva took a deep breath and opened her eyes as Michael Rivkin walked the doorway to her left and approached her.

"Who was at the door?" The 18 year old asked, placing a hand on her upper arm.

Ziva shook her head "It was no-one"

Rivkin nodded and kissed her forehead. "Shall we return to training?" He asked.

Ziva nodded and slipped her arm around his waist, the two walking through the large house to the training room.

* * *

Later in the afternoon back in Miami, Kate and Ari started to slowly walk back to April and Cameron's house seeing as they hadn't taken Ari's car.

Kate suddenly stopped and put a hand on her stomach, wincing in pain and squeezing her other hand into a fist.

Ari turned and looked at her worriedly "What is wrong Caitlin?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

Kate took a few deep breaths "I think I'm in labour"


	32. Sacrifice

**_Hey all_**

**_Well, I finished my NaNo last night, so I wrote this chapter as a celebration. lol._**

**_Anyway, next chapter will be the last :(_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Sacrifice

* * *

As April ran down the hallways of Miami Dade Hospital, her long blonde hair flying behind her, she heard a low groan which she knew would only come from her little sister.

She threw open the door and found Kate lying in the hospital bed, Ari sitting next to her on the bed and letting her squeeze his hand. She saw who she assumed to be Annabelle and Patrick sitting on the small couch at one side of the room.

"Early labour?" April asked, standing on the opposite side of Kate.

Kate looked up at her after another contraction had eased. "Two weeks early" Kate said, running a hand over her stomach. "Hurts more than I thought it would"

April laughed and bent down to kiss the top of her sister's head. "I'm going to go find Cameron. He's still down in the ER"

Kate nodded and watched as April left the room before turning to Ari. "I can't believe this is happening today" She said quietly.

Suddenly, the hospital room door flew open, revealing Kate and Ari's six friends with balloons, flowers and toys over flowing from their arms.

Kate smiled at the six and Ari rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face while Annabelle and Patrick looked slightly worried.

"The flowers are for you Kate" Alyssa said, placing the vase of tulips next to Kate's bed.

"The toys and stuff are for you guys" Renee said to Patrick and Annabelle, handing them an over-sized blue teddy bear.

"And the balloons are just decorations" Jeff and Jamie said, they and Rick and Sarah letting go of the balloons they were holding so they drifted up to the roof.

"Thanks guys" Kate said before another contraction ripped through her. Her hand tightened around Ari's, so he leaned down to press a kiss to the side of her head.

"I am sorry" He murmured into her hair. Kate shook her head.

"Why are you sorry?" She managed out through gritted teeth.

Ari looked up, signalling to the others he wanted a moment alone with Kate and waited until they were the only ones left in the room.

Kate looked at him. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked.

"I have put you through so much over the past 10 months. It was not fair to you" He said, moving around the bed so he was facing her.

"It's nothing I haven't been able to cope with" She said with a small smile.

He shook his head. "I put you through alot of stress. It was not healthy for you"

Kate shook her head and dropped it against the pillow, closing her eyes briefly. "Ari, I'm really tired" She said quietly. "I think you should leave for a bit"

Ari stood and nodded, a frown on his face. "I will come back soon"

Kate nodded and stayed silent as she watched him walk out of the room. Her head fell back against the pillow again and she sighed. She knew they had to have a big talk after this was over, and she wasn't sure how it was all going to turn out.

Things had changed.

* * *

"Do you think Kate and Ari are going to stick around after this?" Rick asked as everyone sat in the maternity waiting room.

"I think they're going back to Washington" Renee said from her seat between Alyssa and Jeff, whose arm was across the back of her seat.

Sarah frowned and fiddled with the arm rest that was between her and Jamie. "I can't imagine how hard this has been for them"

* * *

A few hours later, the doctor told Kate she was only around an hour away from giving birth, and Kate wasn't impressed with the constant pain she was now having.

Ari was back in his spot on the bed next to her, holding her hand and whispering comforting word into her ear.

When the nurse had left the room after checking how Kate was coming along, Kate looked at Ari. "I don't want to end up like my mother" She whispered.

Ari closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to her temple. "I promise you will not" he murmured. "Do not think about that"

Kate smirked slightly. "It's hard not too"

Ari brought their entwined hands up and kissed her fingers. As he did, another contraction wracked through her body and her eyes squeezed shut and her hand clenched.

When Kate settled against the pillow again she looked tired, so Ari stroked some of her hair back from her face and kissed her temple.

"I think we need to have a talk after everything happens today" Kate said quietly.

Ari nodded, knowing immediately what kind of talk it was going to be. He focus turned to Kate however when she hissed in pain again.

* * *

Tony had found a bench in the front of Ziva's house, and had settled himself there for the past three hours as he waited for her to realize he was there. The sun was setting in the distance when he heard the gentle footsteps of Ziva approaching him, the girl in question taking a seat next to him.

"You are still here" She stated, now wearing a white t-shirt and cargo pants with no shoes, her hair down and curly like he loved.

"Flew all the way out here, thought I'd stick around for a while" He shrugged, averting his gaze from her eyes to the setting sun.

"You should leave Tony" She said quietly. "It is not safe for you here, my Father..."

Tony's eyes snapped back to hers. "I don't give a damn about your father, I wanted to see you"

Ziva sighed and stood up, her eyes looking up quickly at her house, seeing Rivkin standing on the upstairs balcony giving her a sad, apologetic look. "Go home Tony. I do not want you here"

Tony shook his head and stood in front of her, his hands holding her biceps. "Tell me what's going on"

"This long distance relationship is not going to work" She said quietly. "Remember that I still love you" She murmured, leaning up to press her lips to lips softly. "Now go home" She said, her forehead pressed against his jaw.

He swallowed and nodded, kissing her forehead before stepping back completely, the 17-year old shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and turning around.

Ziva sighed and walked back up to the house and through the large mansion to her room, finding Rivkin still standing on her balcony.

"I am sorry that you had to do that Ziva" He said, kissing the top of her head. Ziva sighed.

"It was for the best"

* * *

Kate was positive she had never been in this much pain.

She was sure that she was crushing Ari's hand as she vaguely heard Dr. Hooper telling her to push and Ari murmured things in Hebrew into her ear. Annabelle and Patrick were also standing at the head of her hospital bed, Annabelle holding Kate's other hand while Patrick stood safely behind her head.

"Please tell me it's out" Kate said exhaustedly, her head falling back onto Ari's shoulder.

Dr. Hooper laughed. "Sorry Kate, just one more push"

Kate groaned and braced herself again, a louder groan coming from her throat as she pushed again, her hands squeezing Annabelle and Ari's tightly.

A shrill cry echoed around the room. "It's a boy" Dr. Hooper said, quickly handed a small, screaming baby to the nurse next to him so she could check him and clean him up.

A minute later the small blue bundle was placed in Kate's arms, the four now-parents all looked down at the tiny, scrunched up face. Kate smiled softly and touched the little boy's cheek, his skin slightly lighter than Ari's. Ari's hand came up to cup the boy's head of black hair before Kate shifted to let Annabelle and Patrick hold him.

As soon as the little boy left Kate's arms she felt a strange sense of loss, her arms falling to rest in her lap tiredly. Ari leaned towards her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Kate shrugged slightly. "I don't know" She said softly. "Tired...sore"

Ari used his hand to brush away some of the hair stuck to her sweaty forehead before Patrick walked over and handed the baby to Ari, who held him carefully in his arms.

Annabelle had a grin on her face and tear marks down her cheeks. "We'll be outside for a few minutes so you two can have some time with him" She said, the happiness in her voice bouncing off the walls. "Do you want us to tell your friends? And your sister?" She asked as Patrick wrapped an arm around her waist, an identical smile on his face.

Kate smiled at them. "Thank you" She said, watching as the couple walked out the door.

She turned her head to see Ari standing next to her, looking down at the boy in his arms with a rare smile on his face. Kate reached over and found her Iphone, taking a photo of the scene in front of her before Ari could realize.

"Annabelle and Patrick wanted us to name him" Ari stated, handing the baby over to Kate. "I think you should be the one to"

Kate looked down at the baby's face just as he opened his big eyes, and as Kate had hoped as pair of identical eyes to Ari's looked up at her.

She couldn't help it. Tears started falling from her eyes, all the emotions from the last eight months all falling onto her at that moment. The feelings of sadness and guilt falling like a ton of bricks onto her. Ari quickly moved to her and helped hold the baby as she cried into his shoulder, an arm wrapping around her.

A few minutes later Kate lifted her head, her cheeks flushed and her eyes red and puffy.

"Joel" She whispered to him, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "We should name him Joel"

Ari smirked against the side of her head. "That is a Hebrew name"

Kate smiled. "I know"

Ari looked at her with sad eyes. "I know what you want to talk to me about" He said, his hand underneath Joel's head. "It might be a good idea"

Kate frowned. "It would be too hard to stay together after this" She said, looking at him with her puffy red eyes and a sad look on her face.

"I understand" He said. He suddenly turned around and picked the emergency bag that April had gone back to the house to get that had Kate's extra clothes in it. He pulled out the small black teddy bear he had gotten for Joel and a letter that he and Kate has written for him to open when he was older. He went over and placed it on the sofa next to the other toys their friends had gotten Joel already.

Annabelle and Patrick walked back in a moment later and Kate knew it was time for them to hand Joel over, so she looked up at Ari so he could come over. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Joel's head and whispered in his ear before letting Ari hold him and say his own goodbye.

Kate said nothing else for the rest of the night. She watched as Annabelle left with Joel in her arms. She watched as Patrick gathered up the toys and the letter. She said nothing when her sister and brother-in-law came in to see how she was. She said nothing when she turned to go to sleep, and felt Ari get on the bed next to her and pull her to his chest, letting her cry.

Ari knew exactly what to say when Kate murmured she wanted to go home.

* * *

_**One chapter to go, then we're onto** _**'Teenage Wasteland: The College Years'**_ **which is the sequal.**_

**_Review! Or I'll just leave it at this!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	33. Home

**_Hey all,_**

**_Well, this is the final chapter of Teenage Wasteland. But don't panic! There is a sequal! 'Teenage Wasteland: The College Years' will be up ASAP!_**

**_You guys are awesome. Seriously. It wouldn't have gotten this far without your awesome reviews!_**

**_So, enjoy._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

_Home_

* * *

Five days after Kate had left hospital, she and Ari sat in his car driving back to Washington D.C., their things packed and in the back, minus Kate's maternity clothes which she had given to charity.

It had been hard for Kate to say goodbye to April and Cameron, she was so thankful to them for letting them stay throughout everything. Ari stayed quiet most of the time and said very swift goodbyes before retreating to his car.

Over the past five days the two teenagers had many, many long talks about everything that had happened over the past 10 months, starting from her father, to Joel, to the party, to what was going to happen when they got back to Washington.

They decided that breaking up was for the best, that staying together would be too hard on both of them even though they still loved each other to an extent. Ari was going to go back to his father's house and deal with the consequences of leaving while Kate was going to move to Indiana with her brother and his fiancé, knowing she would never go back to her own father's.

Kate had been asleep for most of the drive back to Washington, leaving Ari to his thoughts as he drove through the small towns that laid between the cities.

Many hours later Kate was woken by Ari's voice in her ear and a hand gently shaking her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly and saw Ari kneeling in the open doorway of the car. She looked around with a confused look on her face, although when she realized where they were a smile graced her lips.

"The lake" She said quietly, a small smile on her face.

Ari stood up as Kate un-buckled her seat belt and nodded. "Yes, I thought you would like to come here before we returned to the city"

Kate smiled softly at him and closed the car door, walking towards the water and leaving Ari starring after her.

She walked until she was standing less than a foot from the water, smiling sadly as she looked down at her feet. She felt Ari move up to stand next to her, his hands clasped behind his back in his usual fashion.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a while, the sun starting to set behind the trees.

Kate shrugged. "I'm not sure" She said, taking a deep breath and looking sideways at him, her hair falling over her shoulder. "It feels like something's missing"

Ari nodded and turned to her, the 17 year old not really sure what to say next. He watched her as she look down again and her shoulders fell forward, one of her hands going up to wipe a tear off her cheek. Ari reached over and pulled her to him, her forehead pressing into the crook of his neck as his arms surrounded her.

Ten minutes later Ari moved his head so his lips were next to Kate's ear. "Would you like to leave yet?" He murmured.

Kate turned her head so her head was pressed against his cheek. "Not yet" She said, pulling back with a sad smile. "I don't think I'm ready to go back yet"

Ari nodded and ran a hand down her back. "Where would you like me to take you when we leave?" He asked, gently pulling her down to sit with him on the grass, her back against his chest.

"Tony's" She said quietly, a smile gracing her face. "Hard to believe that I miss him, I mean, he is DiNozzo after all"

Ari smirked and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to her, letting his arm fall back so it was helping him sit straight. Kate leaned forward with the small box in her hands, crossing her legs Indian style as she slowly opened it.

Inside was a silver necklace, a small locket sitting against the velvet with a small cross engraved in the centre, the cross looking like the one she already wore.

"Open it" Ari murmured into her hair as he leaned forward to watch over her shoulder.

Kate glanced over her shoulder briefly at him before turning back, taking the locket out of the case and opening it.

Inside on the right was a small picture of Joel that Ari had taken the day he was born, the small boy's face was relaxed with sleep. On the left, Joel's name was engraved with his date of birth in small numbers beneath it.

She clutched the necklace in her hand and turned to Ari. "Thank you" She whispered.

Ari shrugged one of his shoulders. "This way, he will be close to you"

Kate starred at her hand quietly before looking back at him. He took the necklace from her small hands and motioned for her to turn around. He was about to put the necklace around her neck when she stopped him and reached behind to take her other necklace off before putting it safely into her pocket.

He moved her hair over the front of her shoulder before putting the necklace around her, the locket resting coldly against her chest before he clasped it together at the back. When she turned around she gave him a small smile.

She leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips to his, as she did one of his hands came up to tangle in her hair. She moved closer to him, her arms going around his torso as the kiss deepened. Both felt the sadness and love as they moved even closer, and both knew this kiss was their goodbye.

They broke apart from each other and Kate stood, offering her hand to help him stand.

"I think we should go now" She said as Ari stood, his hands going down to brush the dirt off his legs as he nodded. As Kate began to walk to the car, Ari grabbed her elbow and turned her around to face him.

He kissed her forehead and murmured "Happy Birthday" into her hair.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo was pissed. He had been back from Israel for a day, and was still as mad as ever at Ziva. He had tried to call her to see exactly what had happened while he was still in Israel, but she had said the same thing. '_Go home'._

Tony groaned and kicked his dresser, running a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down. He sighed and turned around to go to his bed, but stopped in his tracks.

Kate Todd was sitting on his bed with a sheepish smile on her face. "Who pissed you off DiNozzo?"

Tony starred at her for a few moments, not entirely believing she was there, instead an hallucination of his angered brain. When he was sure his mind wasn't going crazy on him, he took two strides forward and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the bed and almost off her feet.

"Tony, I need to breathe" She said, poking him in the stomach so he would let go. When he finally did let go, he glared at her.

"Where the hell have you been Katie? You could've been dead for all I knew" He said, crossing his arms.

Kate stepped back from him and sat on the bed again. "Miami...Staying with my sister"

"What about Ari?" Tony asked. He was pretty sure that if he ever saw the guy who took his best friend away again, he would probably kill him.

"He was with me...But we decided to break up, so we came back" She said frowning, her hands clasped together in her lap.

Tony moved to sit next to her, placing his hand over hers. "Why'd you leave?"

Kate swallowed and looked away, she could never tell him the real reason, knowing that he would probably never speak to her again. Plus, he would murder Ari. "My father" She said quietly, that was partly true, but he didn't need to know the rest. "I couldn't be there anymore"

"After you left he came here" Tony said with a shrug. "He demanded to know where you were...He was pretty drunk and I called the cops. He was in jail overnight"

Kate just nodded and put her head on Tony's shoulder, his arm going up to wrap around her.

"Your hair's longer" He commented a few minutes later. She let out a laugh and sat up straight.

"I'm going to Indiana in a few days...My brother said I could live with him for a while" She said.

"You could stay here" Tony offered. "My Dad wouldn't care"

Kate smiled, but shook her head. "I'm too close to my Dad here" She said. "I can't"

Tony nodded and put his arms back around her, standing and lifting her whilst hugging. Kate was laughing as Tony lifted her and moved towards the window.

"Jesus Katie, you've gotten heavy" Tony said as he put her down. She glared at him and gave him a good elbow in the stomach, making him double over slightly. _Well, it's true_, Kate thought as she looked down briefly at the slightly baggy shirt she was wearing, covering the fact that her stomach showed proof that something had been in there for nine months.

The two climbed out the window and laid down on the roof, looking up at the sky as it began to get dark. Tony stuck his arm out so Kate could rest her head on it.

"I missed you" He said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Kate smiled.

"It's weird DiNozzo, but I actually missed you too" She said with a smirk. Tony laughed and jostled his arm, making Kate's head almost hit the roof.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes before Tony murmured "Happy birthday Katie"

* * *

**_There's the end. Well, not really the end. Look out for 'Teenage Wasteland: The College Years' being uploaded in the next few weeks!_**

**_Please review._**

**_xoxElle_**


End file.
